Basketballs and Lightsabers
by INeedCoffeeArghhh
Summary: Clyde inwardly groaned. He did not need this. Kevin calmly turned around. "If you can understand the meaning of the word, it's a coincidence." He grabbed his change from the machine. "Do you really think I'd want to hang around with a sweaty Jock?" He paid one final glance to the three boys and walked out of the store. Clyde stared after him in shock - Why had he lied?
1. You Have a Card?

_A/N: The social ladder, everyone has their place don't they? There's no way a Jock and a Nerd could have a secret relationship... _

_M for smut in later chapters and swearing in relation to sex._

* * *

You... Have a Card?

Clyde Donovan was unbelievably popular; it was an indisputable fact in Park County High School - like how Eric Cartman was fat, Kenny McCormick was a flirt and Kevin Stoley was a nerd. There were many things that made Clyde one of the most popular, if not _the_ most popular boy in the school. He was captain of the basketball team: a position that always accompanied tons of respect and all the best party invitations. He was extremely good-looking in a typical 'Jock' fashion and had unsurprisingly been labelled one - not being very smart in his lessons either. However Clyde Donovan had a kind heart and hated many of the things his friends did, especially when they involved picking on someone lower down the popularity scale - not that he usually let this on.

There was one time though when Clyde Donovan did show he was one of the few people in their school with a conscience, and could not stand seeing someone getting hurt in any respect, and that's where it all began.

* * *

Clyde walked down the school corridor with Craig and Token. He'd stayed close to the two of them over the years; they were 'safe' guys. Token was a budding DJ and he often played at gigs. Craig was _that_ brooding, troubled 'badass' who girls died for. Needless to say they were both very popular.

"He's just such a know-it-all," complained Token as they passed the drinking fountain. "I really wouldn't care, it's just the teacher thinks the rest of us are stupid as a result."

"Yeah," agreed Craig, "it is annoying."

"Weak," exclaimed Clyde. He didn't actually have a problem with the really clever people himself; he was in fact a little bit in awe of them. How the hell could they remember so much?

They turned a corner and were met with the sight of Kevin Stoley, slowly walking down the corridor, nose deep in a book. Deemed a 'complete nerd,' Kevin was at the opposite end of the spectrum from Clyde. His Star Wars obsession from a very early age had automatically placed him at the bottom of the popularity charts, plus the fact that he was incredibly clever, loved by all his teachers, was a member of the chess and math clubs and had countless other 'uncool' hobbies. He could not play sports.

"Oh look, speak of the devil," grumbled Craig.

Kevin looked up from his book in shock. He was roughly the same height as Clyde and Token, around five-foot-eight to five-foot-ten, but he had to tilt his neck up to see Craig. "W-what?" he asked.

"We were just talking about you, Stoley," explained Token. "You see we're fed up with your little know-it-all ways."

"Yeah," agreed Craig, "it's very irritating."

"Plus it makes the teacher think the rest of us are idiots."

Kevin looked between them feeling slightly nervous. He glanced over at Clyde who wasn't paying attention and was instead rearranging his hair in the reflection of a particularly shiny locker. "What would you suppose I did about it?" he asked.

"Just stop knowing everything," answered Token.

Even though he did not feel at ease in the situation, Kevin couldn't stand the stupidity and ignorance the two boys were showing. "Shall I go hit myself over the head with a book or something then?" he asked sarcastically.

"You see, there you go again with your smart-ass comments."

"You think hitting yourself with a book is smart? Maybe we've found the root of your problems." Kevin attempted to step around Token and carry on down the corridor but the other boy was getting too angry to let him leave. He blocked Kevin's path.

"I'm not done with you."

Kevin attempted to keep a relaxed composure even though he was extremely anxious inside. He'd never had problems with Token or Craig before but so many other people had decided he was a fun person to pick on, sometimes even punch. "I have more important places to be."

Token spluttered. "No you don't."

"Just please let me pass."

"I don't know why but you're really annoying me."

"Is it because you know you're wrong?"

"Okay, I _will_ hit you over the head with a book in a minute."

Hearing this Clyde wheeled around from looking in the locker. He noticed Kevin's look of worry and felt automatically concerned for him and angry at his friend. "Token, bro, that's not cool. Lay off him, he can't help being a know-it-all." Token narrowed his eyes but stepped away, allowing Kevin to pass. Kevin didn't waste any time in getting away. He headed towards his usual lunch table where he found his best friend, Bradley Biggle, waiting for him. He sighed, letting out his frustrations as he sat down and dug in his bag for his lunch.

Bradley looked up and noticed Kevin's flustered face. "Problem?" he asked.

"Could have been, but no I'm fine." He smiled to himself as he took a bite of his sandwich.

* * *

A few uneventful days passed. Clyde played basketball and Kevin played chess, if their paths crossed then they didn't notice. It was only when Clyde was struggling in Chemistry that he was reminded of the black-haired boy in the light blue coat.

Clyde glanced around the class checking to see if anyone was watching. He nonchalantly leaned over his desk towards Kyle's, craning his neck to see what the red-head had put. He quickly snapped his head back as he saw the teacher scan the room, picking up his pen and scribbling on his work. When the coast was clear, he leaned over again. He'd almost managed to read the first sentence...

"Problem, Mr Donovan?" asked the teacher with an unimpressed but unsurprised look on his face.

Clyde shot up, "No I was just ermm I was-"

"You were copying weren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Not very successfully either."

Clyde slumped back in his chair and folded his arms.

The teacher sighed and rolled his eyes, used to students showing that they weren't bothered. He turned his head. "Mr Stoley, have you finished?"

"Yes, sir," replied Kevin looking up from the extension work.

"Please assist Mr Donovan here, who seems to think he can copy people for the rest of his life." Clyde opened his mouth in mock shock. "If you value getting any form of grade in Chemistry_ at all_, then I suggest you listen carefully."

Clyde smiled insincerely and nodded, reluctantly making space for Kevin at his desk. "Perhaps I'd enjoy Chemistry more if that old grouch wasn't teaching it," he muttered. He looked Kevin up and down, taking in his facial features. Kevin definitely had an oriental look about him. However he didn't look completely Chinese. His face had delicateness about it but his eyes were quite large, light blue, with thick eyelashes. Kevin's parents were from China but both hadn't originated there. His mom's side were and always had been but his dad's weren't. His grandparents had moved there when his dad was two and lived there the rest of their lives. Kevin's mom and dad had met out there and then moved to America. So he had half Chinese and half American genes.

"Hey, dude, how's it going?" asked Clyde as Kevin took a seat.

"It's going just fine," replied Kevin awkwardly.

"So ermm do you feel like helping me? It's cool if you don't want to. I mean I don't care either way."

Kevin smirked and closed his book. "Well if you don't care then I won't help you."

Clyde panicked. "No, dude, it's cool, you can help me."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "What section are you struggling on then?"

"Chemistry," replied Clyde, a blank expression on his face.

"Yeah... which specific _section_?"

Clyde's eyes opened wide in alarm, there were sections? He quickly thought of the first Chemistry related term that popped into his head. "The periodic table?"

"That's not a section, Clyde, that's a necessity."

"Yeah durrr, I was ermm talking about the periodic table in relation to... covalent bonds!"

Kevin raised an eyebrow and smirked, not believing a word of it. "Okay then we'll start with those." He opened the textbook and looking at their work explained how you would answer the questions. He soon realised that he would have to backtrack quite far and explain the basics. This didn't annoy him though; he was an extremely patient person and often had to help people who were stuck. Clyde reclined in his seat, attempting to look like he wasn't fazed or interested in what Kevin had to say, when actually he was. For the first time it was starting to make sense. He couldn't say he completely understood, but it no longer looked like a mash of circles, letters and numbers.

Half an hour passed, the bell rang and the students instantly rushed out of the room. Kevin stood up. "Okay, guess you're free now."

Clyde also stood up and smiled. "Well thanks for helping me, dude. The covalent bonds are now bonding in a... covalent way. They're right when they say it, you are smart." He slapped Kevin on the back and then hastily walked out of the room.

"That guy really isn't all there," muttered Kevin to himself as he gathered up his stuff.

* * *

Later that day Clyde strolled into History, he scoped the room and winked at Bebe - she was the head cheerleader after all. As captain he was meant to have some kind of thing going on with her. He had slept with her once but they were both _really_ drunk and neither of them remembered much about it. She giggled and winked back, signalling to the empty seat beside her. Clyde smoothed down his clothes and walked over, engaging her in small talk about her day and complimenting her appearance. He actually thought she looked just as boring as every other girl, but he knew how to make her feel special.

Various people from the team stopped and talked to him until the teacher called for silence. He was droning on about how badly they'd all failed their first practice test. Clyde reclined in his seat, absent-mindedly looking around the class. He saw the usual suspects. Stan was passing what he assumed to be love messages to Wendy, Kyle was frantically scribbling down notes even though the teacher hadn't properly started the lesson, Kenny McCormick was doing some graphic drawings on the front of his folder, Kevin Stoley was... wait Kevin Stoley? Clyde sat up and furrowed his brow, since when had he been in the class? He shrugged and leaned back in his chair again. He really was terrible at noticing things.

After more ranting the teacher set them off answering some questions. They were expected to use the textbooks and look the information up themselves, although they were allowed to talk and help each other. He stared down in utter confusion, what was grain requisitioning? What did the word requisitioning even mean? And why was everyone getting so worked up about it? Flicking through the textbook was no help; they just used longer and harder words. He looked around the room urgently - he really needed help. As much as he pretended the opposite, failing was not enjoyable. Besides although he'd got a basketball scholarship waiting for him, he still needed to pass his subjects. Clyde remembered Chemistry from earlier that day; Kevin Stoley... was a smart guy. Surely no one would think it too strange if he went over there? None of the team was paying attention anyway.

He stood up and casually walked towards the front of the class, slipping into the empty seat next to the black-haired boy. "Ermm hi again, dude." Kevin continued working. Clyde frowned, "dude." He wondered why the other boy wasn't replying. He gave him a light shove. "Kevin!"

Kevin jolted and looked up in bewilderment. "Clyde, what... you were talking to me?"

Clyde scoffed. "Yeah I was looking at you wasn't I?"

"I couldn't exactly see you. Sorry, just didn't expect you would want my attention."

Clyde played with a pencil on the desk. "Fair enough, Stoley. I was just wondering if you could, you know... help me or whatever." He looked around the room before looking back into Kevin's inquisitive, light blue eyes.

Kevin couldn't believe that the boy he'd seen dozing off in class so many times, wanted to do some work. "You actually want my help?"

"Yeah that's why I'm asking for it. You were good at helping earlier." He grinned and added: "please."

Kevin smiled back; he wasn't one for refusing people when they showed manners. "Absolutely, I'll help you."

"Cool. Okay so what the hell does requisitioning mean?"

Kevin laughed, almost in a 'cute little giggle' way. "Right, it's when you demand the use or supply of something. So in this case, grain. They went around to all the peasant's farms and demanded a certain amount of their grain."

"What that's weak, why?"

"For the army and the people who lived in the industrial areas." Kevin continued to explain and Clyde listened, becoming slowly fascinated although still rather confused. They discussed the questions together and then when Kevin was convinced Clyde understood, they would jot their answers down.

Eventually Clyde threw himself back against his chair and pouted. "It's going to take a miracle or at least some form of magic for me to remember all of this!"

"Magic... I have magic," stated Kevin, poker faced.

"Yeah sure, whatever, dude," replied Clyde rolling his eyes.

"No, I really do. I'll prove it." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a quarter and a small piece of note paper, with a reminder written on it. He placed the coin onto his palm and then put the paper on top of it. "Okay so there's a quarter under here right?"

Clyde sighed and looked around to check no one was watching. "Ermm yeah there is, although can I maybe check again?"

Kevin raised his eyebrow."Sure thing." He picked up the piece of paper and showed Clyde the quarter. Clyde nodded content that it was there. With his free hand, Kevin screwed the paper up into a small ball and threw it on the table. Clyde gasped... the quarter... had disappeared.

He grabbed the paper and unscrewed it, but nothing was inside it. "Where the hell did it go?" he asked.

"Why you appear to have it, Clyde," answered Kevin reaching forward and pulling the coin from behind the brown-haired boy's ear.

Clyde's eyes shot wide open. "WHAT THE-" He smiled. "That's actually pretty impressive, dude. Here pass the coin over I have one." Kevin handed him the coin expectantly and Clyde racked his brains. He was sure he'd been taught a trick years ago by his grandfather... He had to hold it on top of his hand, right? And kind of run his other hand over... "Okay ermm see this coin?" He held the coin up in-between two fingers.

"Yes."

He panicked, thinking hard. He had no idea how the trick went. "Now the coin will disappear," he exclaimed, flicking his wrist. The coin flew out of his hand and soared across the room, landing smack-bang in the middle of Kenny McCormick's forehead.

"Ahhh shit, dude, don't look," squealed Clyde as they bowed their heads down to avoid Kenny's angry gaze. Kevin clamped his hand over his mouth, trying to stop the sound of laughter. His face turned red and his eyes began to stream as he uncontrollably shook.

"Oh... my God he h-has an IMPRINT on his head!" Seeing this, Clyde felt himself begin to lose composure and when Kevin let out a squeak, the laughter burst out of him. Luckily the class was loud enough that no one noticed.

When they'd both calmed down, Clyde looked up at the clock and saw the lesson was over. He grinned at Kevin, "Thank you dude. You're a really good tutor."

Kevin smiled, "I'm happy to help you whenever you want." He rummaged in his jacket pocket and then outstretched his hand. "Here's my card."

"You... have a card?"

"Yeah, I tutor people."

Clyde took it, shoving it into his pocket. "It's still weird to have a card, dude."

"Fine, then call me weird."

"Oh don't worry, I do."

Someone called from outside the classroom door. "Yo, Donovan, you coming, man?"

"Totally," Clyde called back. He shoved his work into his bag. "Well then, catch you later, lightsaber." Usually when he heard a Star Wars nickname it was said with maliciousness, but Kevin didn't detect any coming from Clyde. Clyde sounded jokey, almost friendly. Kevin smiled and nodded, watching as the gorgeous captain of the basketball team walked away and out the door to his beloved fans.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for giving the first chapter a read. Hope you like the idea... Just to clear up, I love Craig and Token and __**WON'T**__ be making them into complete assholes. So don't worry._


	2. For Camelot

For Camelot

Clyde flipped over the crumpled card he held in his hand as he debated what to do. A fortnight had passed at Park County High School. He wouldn't be considering this at all if he wasn't that desperate. After all, he wouldn't willingly give up his free time to do work if there was another way. He wasn't doing well again though, and as ever he was set to fail some upcoming practise tests. If he could just get fairly decent grades in a couple of them for now, then he'd stand a chance later on. Chemistry and History... With a little help couldn't he do just that?

So he read the front of the card and punched the number into his phone. He counted three rings before the answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dude. It's me... Clyde."

"Oh, hi." Kevin sounded cautious, like he had no idea what Clyde could possibly want from him.

"Yeah, I got your number from that card you gave me."

"Oh right."

"Yeah, look I was wondering if your offer was still open."

"My offer?"

"To possibly tutor me perhaps." It fell silent. Clyde felt himself cringing. "You don't have to I mean... maybe just once, maybe? I need help, like desperately." He closed his eyes and braced himself, feeling a slight fluttering, probably from desperation.

"Sure, I'll help you."

Clyde breathed out a sigh of relief. "You will?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't serious."

"Thank you so much, dude. I'll totally pay you for your time."

"Oh, don't worry about that we'll work it out later."

"Okay, so when are you free or want me or whatever?"

There was a pause. "Well... how about tomorrow afternoon?"

Clyde thought. That would be Thursday - he didn't usually do anything on a Thursday after school except sometimes throw some hoops with the guys from the team; he could easily get out of that. "That actually sounds good, dude."

"Okay, great. Shall we say you come over to mine?"

"Sure." Clyde felt relieved that he was going to get some help. Something suddenly occurred to him. "Wait, where do you live?"

"It's printed on the card."

Clyde picked up the card and stared at it. "I can't see it."

A chuckle came from the other end. "Flip it over maybe?"

Clyde grudgingly did so, and there it was, laughing at his stupidity. Damn Stoley and his magic. He read the address. Wait that was... that was just around the corner, less than ten houses down. "HEY, KEVIN! WE'RE NEIGHBOURS!" How had he never realised? Was he that unobservant?

"Really?" asked Kevin, faking surprise.

"Yeah, you live like... two minutes away. Maybe even one!" Clyde felt an urge to find out, but quickly shook it off. It would definitely not look normal if Kevin saw him running between the two houses... or if anyone else saw him really.

"Wow, well I guess that's useful."

"It's ideal. So anyway thank you, dude. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye-Bye."

Clyde put the phone down and grinned. He took a moment in his head to thank his Chemistry teacher. Even though he really couldn't stand him, he had to be slightly grateful. It was because of him that Clyde discovered how good Kevin Stoley was at helping people. And Clyde was someone who really needed help.

* * *

Clyde rang the doorbell the following day. Whilst waiting he checked his refection in the hall window, smoothing his hair down and baring his teeth to inspect them.

Kevin opened the door and beckoned him in with a wave of his hand, not saying anything, and immediately turning on his heel, walking away. Clyde furrowed his brow. He'd talked to Kevin a fair few times recently - why was he still so bad at hellos? He'd had an awkward greeting in Chemistry, been 'accidently' ignored in History and greeted by such a cautious voice on the phone. It pissed Clyde off more than he'd have liked it to.

"Hello, dude?" said Clyde, sounding slightly annoyed. Kevin just nodded in response. Clyde rolled his eyes. "Let's try that again, shall we? Hello, dude." Kevin gazed at Clyde for a few seconds before smirking, raising his eyebrows and turning around again, continuing to walk towards the stairs, amused at the effect silence was having. He didn't really have a reason for not saying hello; he just... didn't say it. Clyde lurched forward and grabbed Kevin's arm, spinning him around and grinning.

"I'm not giving up until you say hello." Kevin stared dead-pan into Clyde's eyes. Clyde poked the black-haired boy in the side. Kevin let out an uncontrollable high-pitched squeak and attempted to push Clyde away. Clyde laughed and did it again, watching as Kevin squirmed and a slight blush crept onto his face.

"Hello," said Kevin quickly, taking a deep breath and wriggling out of the other boys arms. He pointed towards on ornate gold frame hanging by a plant near the door. "There's a mirror over there if you want to finish doing your hair." He smirked, before once again turning and heading up the stairs.

Clyde panicked. "Why, what's wrong with my hair!?" He heard a faint chuckle from Kevin. With a slight feeling of confusion... or possibly nerves, he followed him up the stairs.

Clyde's eyes lit up as he walked into Kevin's bedroom.

Over the years Kevin had grown to love more than just Star Wars, but his taste was still quite particular. He did of course have a couple of Star Wars posters stuck perfectly straight to the wall. One was vintage looking, with Darth Vader's head in the background and Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia posing in the foreground. The other was of lots of individual scenes from the movie, but when viewed from a distance they formed a picture of Yoda. Kevin obviously loved Sc-fi, but he also things that were mystical and magic. Lord of the Rings had eventually found a place in his heart, and tattered copies of many other fantasy books were stacked on a shelf, including the Harry Potter books, which he had to admit were rather good. But Kevin didn't completely agree with magic being taught in a school, he also didn't like the way it was set in modern day - he preferred the old legends of magic.

Kevin's room certainly had a lot of character, with quirky things dotted all around. A blue and orange dream catcher hung from his window, a commonly scrambled, solved and re-scrambled Rubik's cube sat on his desk, and a violin bow lay across a music stand. There were comics stacked on the floor and action figures peering down from a high shelf, positioned in stances fitting their characters. Two hooks were screwed into the wall and on them lay a green lightsaber.

Clyde looked around the bedroom, trying to hide his stunned face. It was _so_ Nerdy, it was _so_ uncool... it was _so_ awesome. But goddamn if he was going to admit that. A model of a grey castle caught his eye. It was placed on a small table in the corner of the room. "What's this?" asked Clyde, stepping nearer and pointing to it.

Kevin walked to stand beside Clyde and smiled down at his creation. "It's a model of Camelot."

"The ermm... English Kingdom?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, presided over by King Arthur."

Clyde thought hard. "... The Knights of the round table right?"

"That's right!"

Clyde was amused at the excitement that filled Kevin's voice. "There's some guy called Lancelot?"

"Sure, he has an affair with Guinevere- Arthur's wife."

"Stealing the queen! What a bro." Clyde walked closer to the impressive model and noticed it had little figurines of the people, all nicely placed in the courtyard, like a story was about to unfold or a great quest was to be started. He noticed the one with a crown on its head and grinned. Picking it up, he spoke in a very deep voice and moved the figure lightly from left to right. "Lancelot, how could you betray me as such. I gave you my complete trust."

Kevin could detect the light mocking in Clyde's voice but he smirked and moved towards another figure, raising it slightly to face the king, "It's not my fault that your wife has good taste."

Clyde eyed Kevin suspiciously, but deciding he was not to be outdone, carried on. "You have mocked me for the very last time. You are banished from Camelot. Leave now before I stab my sword through your heart."

"Having to leave Guinevere would be like stabbing a sword through my heart, sire." Kevin exaggerated the words, making them sound extremely dramatic.

"Take the bitch with you; I don't want her anymore."

Kevin sighed and nudged Clyde. "That's extremely inaccurate."

Clyde raised his hands defensively and put on an innocent face. "This is all legend right? He could have said that."

Kevin smirked. "Fine then." He put on a fake English accent again. "Come, Guinevere, let us flea."

Clyde picked up the figure of a woman in a crown and spoke in a high-pitched voice. "Lancelot... I don't want to go with you. You're old news. My new love is... is the great dragon."

Kevin gasped. "This can't be true. I gave up everything for you!" He picked up the red model of a dragon he'd made in sixth grade - which was sitting outside the castle - and made him soar through the sky before landing next to Arthur. In a gravelly voice he growled, "Suck it, loser. It's true."

Clyde wiggled the figure of King Arthur again. "A Dragon in my kingdom? Shoot that Dragon!"

"Oh yes, let's just go to the armoury and get out the AK47's shall we?" replied Kevin sarcastically.

"Yes, and while you're there fetch me my flamethrower." Clyde narrowed his eyes dramatically and twisted his head to meet Kevin's gaze. "We'll fight fire with fire."

The intensity in the Jock's glowing hazel eyes left Kevin speechless for a few seconds. He rapidly turned his head away. "I'll go fetch them, sire. Guinevere has betrayed us _both_ to this flying abomination."

The two boys carried on mindlessly playing with the model of Camelot, thoroughly enjoying it, even though they'd never admit it. Eventually they stopped when Kevin dragged Clyde over the desk so they could start on the only reason why Clyde came over, because surely Clyde was only being nice to Kevin so he could get the help he needed?

The brown-haired boy though, was weirdly disappointed that their imaginative game had to come to an end. He reluctantly picked up his History book and began to listen, trying not to laugh as he thought over their epic battle to defend Camelot. They'd won in the end, the dragon lay slain on the castle floor... along with Guinevere. He listened as Kevin explained Stalin's plan of Collectivisation, getting engrossed in the topic, his lips curling into a small smile as he explained particularly interesting points. Something that Clyde had noticed was the real passion Kevin had for his subjects - he seemed to enjoy learning, so much. Clyde couldn't deny that with Kevin tutoring him, he was starting to enjoy it too.

Not too much though, that would be Nerdy...

* * *

_A/N: Guinevere dead? I guess Lancelot and Arthur are going to have to get together..._

_Okay here's the deal. This story was not meant to be my main priority at the moment. I was going to finish 'Who's Afraid of Craig Tucker?' first... but I got a bit carried away and you got the next chapter, nice and bright and very early!_

_So, please do tell me what you're thinking, for the sake of Camelot! _


	3. What Does This Cookie Represent?

_A/N: Warning. I am the definition of terrible at Chemistry. Seriously, 'The covalent bonds are now bonding in a... covalent way,' is a direct quote from me. So I have my best friend to thank a lot for teaching me, so I could have Kevin teach Clyde. But I've probably still written it completely incorrectly and to any Chemistry buffs I do apologise._

_Oh and we're not told anything about Clyde's sister, only that he has one. So I've completely made up everything else about her._

What Does This Cookie Represent?

Clyde stared down at the paper in front of him, a big, red-letter scribbled on the top of the page. He had hoped to get at least a D; he'd wanted to get a C, but to get a B: he couldn't believe it. It just didn't seem real. However after extensive pinching he had to conclude that it was. He knew that some of it was down to his own work in the test, but the majority of it was due to the wonder that was Kevin Stoley. He grinned at the back of Kevin's head. History was becoming a success, and getting a good grade made him _so_ much happier than getting a bad one.

After class had finished, he practically pounced on his unsuspecting tutor. "Hey, Kevin, can we do the same as last week tomorrow night? It was incredibly helpful, dude. I mean, seriously, a B on my test!"

Kevin's face lit up in genuine delight. "Congratulations!"

"It was all down to you."

Kevin smiled shyly, "no, it wasn't, but yes we can."

"Awesome! Can I make a request though?"

"Request away, my liege."

"Can you... wait what?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Never mind."

Clyde cocked his head to one side in confusion, almost mirroring a puppy. "Could you come to my house instead? It's just that I've got to look after my little sister. Dad's got a date."

"Oh, okay then, I can absolutely do that."

Clyde spied Craig walking past the door and remembered that his friend wanted to see him. "Well I've got to dash. Thank you for helping me so much." He slapped Kevin on the back. "See you." He raced down the hallway to catch up with Craig, barging up behind him and with a sudden burst of energy, jumping on his back and pulling his chullo off. He soon fell down, but luckily landed back on his feet.

Craig wheeled around, swinging his arm towards Clyde's head. Clyde ducked and laughed, bending down for Craig's chullo and offering it as a peace symbol. Craig scowled and pulled in back onto his head. "What's put you in such a good mood, you're acting like Barney the Dinosaur on Speed."

Clyde laughed. "I'm always in a good mood, man."

Craig had to nod his head in agreement at this. They began walking down the hallway. "So are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

Clyde froze. There was no way he was going to tell Craig the truth that he was _voluntarily_ studying. "Why?"

"I just thought we could chill at mine. Watch Saw or something."

"Dude, you know I can't stand those films."

Craig rolled his eyes, "it doesn't have to be horror if you want to be a pussy about it."

Clyde pouted. "I'm not being a pussy, but those films have pushed the boundaries too far."

"So will you come over?"

"Sorry I can't."

Craig scowled, "why not? If it's because you've promised you'll shoot hoops with the basketball team then screw them, I'm more important."

"I know you are dude. It's not them."

"So then who is it?"

"I ermm have... a date."

Craig smiled knowingly. "Oh, I see how it is. Trying to keep it a secret so if you fail to bag her I'll never know?"

Clyde laughed. "No I just... forgot to tell you, that's all. There's no way I'd fail to bag anyone."

"So what's her name?"

"Ke-" Clyde stopped in horror, his heart skipping a beat. "Kelsi, her name is Kelsi." He sighed in relief. That was a close one.

Craig shrugged his shoulders, "Never heard of her."

Clyde just smiled and wandered into the gym changing rooms, greeting Token and the rest of the basketball team, ready for practice. Craig rolled his eyes and walked off towards the back of the school to find Kenny McCormick for a smoke.

* * *

It was Kevin's turn to wait on Clyde's doorstep, the cold wind blowing on his face. Clyde grinned at him as he beckoned him inside. They both headed towards the stairs, holding a quick conversation with Clyde's dad who was just heading out for his date with one of the female doctors from the hospital. He informed them that they wouldn't need to look after Clyde's sister after all; she was at her boyfriend's house. Clyde later explained to Kevin that his sister was 'dating' Ike Broflovski; this didn't really count as proper dating. Being eleven, they were really only best friends who liked to hold hands. "I might need to go and pick her up later, I'm not sure. Depends what time dad gets home."

Clyde shoved open his bedroom door and wrinkled his nose. "Can you smell that? It smells like cookies in here!" He desperately looked around his room. "Why does it smell like cookies?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the room. "Sounds like the start of a horror story." He smiled teasingly at Clyde. "I read once about the lingering smell of sherbet. And it was the ghost of this old woman who ate it to cover the smell of her rotting teeth." He laughed as he saw the startled look of terror on Clyde's face. "I guess it could have been an advert for good oral hygiene though."

"W-well then, that still doesn't explain the smell."

Kevin shook his head. "No, but that empty plate with crumbs on over there does." He pointed to Clyde's nightstand.

Clyde exhaled sharply. "Oh yeah, my sister did some baking last night." He smiled at the memory. "They were damn good cookies."

Kevin smirked. "So good you can't remember them."

Clyde threw a cushion from his bed at him, catching the side of his head and laughed. "Oi, enough of your smart-ass comments."

Kevin threw the cushion back at Clyde, unfortunately missing and hitting the wall. He cast his eyes around the brown-haired boy's room, taking in the various furniture and decorations. There was a big double bed at the side of the room, where Clyde was perched, rummaging through some draws. Clyde's basketball kit was discarded on the floor by his desk, along with what appeared to be a week's worth of other clothes. On the walls hung various sports related posters, including one that particularly caught Kevin's eye.

"Cheerleaders?" he asked, pointing at the barely dressed girls.

"Yeah," replied Clyde looking up from what he was doing and grinning. "I like the noirette the best, she has nice blue eyes."

Kevin furrowed his brow and tilted his head to one side in a confused manner and continued observing the poster. "You don't prefer the blonde for her huge knockers?"

Clyde shrugged his shoulders. "I guess most people would, but I don't know, they're not that great." He noticed Kevin's facial expression. "Don't look so surprised, I'm not a complete boob crazy Jock."

"Yeah, but you were always reading playboys when you were younger."

"I guess I got bored," Clyde answered truthfully. "Although if anyone asks you, I say boobs are the most important thing in life."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "sure." He continued his examination of Clyde's room. It was certainly a sporty room. As well as all the basketball memorabilia, there was a baseball bat standing in the corner and even a football propped up on a stand. Clyde wasn't on the football team, but come baseball season he was an extremely good batsman. It was the one sport he shared in common with Stan Marsh. Stan was the captain of the football team, and the two had a fake rivalry, which some people mistook as real.

Kevin made his way over to Clyde's bed and sat down awkwardly, he still didn't feel entirely at ease around the other boy. However he saw so much how different Clyde was to the other Jocks. Kevin had observed how friendly and caring he was, he didn't seem to have the ability to be cruel, and that was a very attractive thing.

He felt something lumpy underneath him and rolled over slightly to feel what it was. Underneath the covers of Clyde's bed, buried somewhere no one had looked before, was a soft stuffed teddy. Kevin pulled it out and held it gently in his hands. Its fur was light brown. Patches of the stitching underneath were visible where it had been worn down. One of the arms had fallen off and been lovingly re-stitched in the wrong place, causing the arm to be constantly pointing outwards. A tattered tartan bow tie, the ends frayed from being chewed, was around its neck.

"Shit!" exclaimed Clyde as he clocked what Kevin had found. He attempted to snatch the teddy out of Kevin's hands, but the black-haired boy drew his arm back.

"What's his name?" asked Kevin casually.

"Mr Berty," replied Clyde, blushing furiously.

Kevin turned to the bear and playfully shook his paw. "Nice to meet you, Mr Berty, sorry for sitting on you." He gently placed the teddy on Clyde's pillow, propping him up against the headboard. "There, that's more comfortable isn't it?"

Clyde observed Kevin curiously, as if he was trying to work him out, something he hadn't yet managed to do. The boy just didn't seem to fit into any normal category. He decided to share some personal information he had never told anyone else before. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he could let his guard down; he suddenly felt like he wanted to share things with Kevin he'd never considered telling anyone else. "He was always a big comfort. I used to hug him and night and cry myself to sleep after my mom died."

Kevin made sure that his facial expression did not match the startled feeling inside. "You always seemed okay in school."

"Exactly: seemed. It was all an act." Clyde's eyes glazed over and his face dropped.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Good, no one did. That was my intention. I didn't want anyone to treat me differently. I hate pity." Clyde moved his hand to his head, as right on cue, a sharp pain materialized in his head. "I always get these horrible headaches when I start thinking about stuff like this."

Not knowing what to say, Kevin thought of something that might help, he slowly outstretched his arms. "My mom taught me this great massage to relieve the tension."

At first Clyde flinched under Kevin's touch, a tense feeling forming in his stomach, but soon, as the warm hands worked their magic, he couldn't help but relax. Kevin massaged Clyde's temples in a circular motion, tenderly rubbing his fingers over the brown-haired boy's soft forehead. He smiled as Clyde closed his eyes, an increasingly blissful look melting over his face. Kevin examined the face, becoming drawn to the gentle features and the round but slim shape. Clyde's breathing slowed down and became longer and deeper. Kevin could feel the heat of the exhales on his neck. He felt himself leaning forward, wanting to feel the breath further. His hands were still massaging Clyde's temples as their faces drew closer.

"That feels good, dude," whispered Clyde.

Kevin's brain kicked in and he flung himself backwards, rapidly withdrawing his hands, pale face turning crimson at the cheeks. "Yeah, well... uh, we better do some work," he stumbled out.

Clyde opened his eyes and pouted. "Oh, but I was enjoying that."

Kevin darted his eyes around the room helplessly. "Yeah, well I may give you one later... if you do the work now."

Clyde grinned. "Okay."

* * *

"This actually starts with a little story," said Kevin, as the two boys sat down at Clyde's desk. Clyde had hurriedly cleared his desk, throwing his laptop on the bed and the empty food wrappers and Coke bottles into the bin. He'd attempted to hide the Tarzan DVD case that had been under the sports pages of the previous day's newspaper, but Kevin had noticed, choosing to pretend he hadn't. Kevin found himself thinking it was cute and therefore had tried to quickly shake all thoughts about it out of his head. "Are you sitting comfortably?"

"Not really," replied Clyde. "My sister's chair is a little small."

Kevin jumped up. "I said that you should have this char, it's _your_ chair!"

"No, you're the teacher, I'm the student. Now sit down and tell me a story."

Kevin hesitantly took his seat and began his explanation. "The bonding and structure of benzene C6H6 was a puzzle to scientists for years because the proportion of hydrogen to carbon was too great for conventional theories." Clyde nodded and Kevin continued. "This Belgian chemist called Friedrich August von Kekule had a dream of whirling snakes which resulted in a theory."

"Whirling snakes?"

"Yep, the day-dream of a snake seizing its own tail made him believe that benzene's structure was based on a ring of carbon atoms with alternating single and double bonds. However there were problems, the actual structure was found later." Kevin pointed towards the diagram he had laid in front of them. He explained the next part slowly and kept pausing. "Okay, so, benzene is a flat, regular hexagon of six carbon atoms, each of which is bonded to a single hydrogen atom. The C-C bond lengths are in-between those expected of a single bond and a double bond. Each carbon atom forms three covalent bonds: one to hydrogen, the other two to two carbons, so there is one electron left over from each of the six bonding carbons. These six free electrons form a region of evenly spread electron density above and below the ring."

Kevin noticed the utterly perplexed and strained expression on Clyde's face. He went over what he'd said again, pointing to the drawing of the structure as he explained. He talked Clyde through some practice questions and went over the homework with him. When he believed Clyde understood it better, he rummaged in his bag and pulled out a packet of Oreos. Opening the packet, he held the top one up between his middle finger and thumb. "The structure of benzene is like this Oreo. Where the cookie is made up of the six electrons and the cream is made up of the hydrogen and carbon bonded covalently. The cookie gives the cream in the middle unusual stability, aromatic stability."

Clyde licked his lips. "The structure of benzene looks very tasty."

"Oh it tastes even better than it looks." Clyde attempted to make a grab for the cookie but Kevin pushed him away. "What does the cookie represent, Mr Donovan?"

"The ermm six electrons?"

"Correct, and what about the cream?"

"The hydrogen and carbon bonded covalently," he grinned and continued, "The cookie gives the cream in the middle aromatic stability."

Kevin rejoiced. "Yay, you've got it!" He outstretched his arm to hand Clyde the cookie.

Clyde leaned forward, not with his hand, but his head, taking the cookie between his teeth. The two boys' eyes locked and for a brief moment a spark seemed to fly between them. Kevin laughed nervously and retracted his hand from the cookie. Clyde looked away and swiftly ate it, suddenly feeling the heat in his cheeks.

"That's given me an appetite," said Clyde, jumping to his feet. "Are you hungry?"

Kevin looked down at his watch and gasped. "Is it seven already?" He acknowledged the empty feeling in his stomach. "Yeah I think I am."

Clyde rubbed the back of his neck. "I could make us some food if you, you know wanted."

"I ermm, can go home if you want me to, but yeah I'd like that."

Clyde grinned. "I'd rather you stayed, you can help me cook." He grabbed his and Kevin's jackets from where they had been cast on the floor and threw the light blue one in the direction of the desk. "Come on let's go to the shops. I have a real craving for pasta, and I know for a fact that we have run out."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for your reviews! It's great to know what you're thinking. They help me update quicker as well, successfully distracting me from my other story. *rolls eyes.*_


	4. Toothpaste

Toothpaste

Clyde had mouthed along to the car radio on their way to the store, reminding Kevin of someone from an old film, and the black-haired boy had spent their journey trying to work out whom. It hadn't taken them long to reach their destination, the roads were quiet, and Clyde drove too fast. It was already completely dark outside. They zipped up their jackets tightly at the cold chill.

They walked towards the Italian section and stopped in front of the mountain of jars.

"What's your favourite pasta sauce?" asked Clyde, turning to Kevin.

"It has to be tomato," replied Kevin. He hated creamy or cheesy sauces, after about three mouthfuls he always got fed up with them.

"I'm glad you said that." Clyde grinned as he pulled a jar down from a shelf up high. "It's my favourite too. I love pasta almost as much as tacos... almost."

Kevin blushed when Clyde had stretched up to grab the jar. He had been unable _not_ to look at the boy's toned ass, the countless hours of basketball and running had made it into a work of art, a fact, a totally okay thing to be thinking.

Clyde rummaged the shelves looking for a bag of dry pasta. He spotted some shells on a low shelf and bent down to get them. As hard as he tried not to, once again Kevin found himself staring at the Jock's behind, unwanted thoughts running through his head. He felt really hot and his heart had sped up, resulting in an overwhelming flustered feeling. He quickly darted his eyes away when Clyde turned around, wishing he could unzip his jacket a little without looking strange, but it was very cold outside.

"Are you alright, dude? You look really flushed," asked Clyde as he looked Kevin up and down, passing him the pasta to hold.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something..." Kevin bit his lip.

Clyde raised his eyebrows. "Oh really, what?"

"Nothing, nothing," chimed Kevin quickly.

"You sound very suspicious," grumbled Clyde. He tried to fight the feeling of jealousy that was building in his stomach. The idea something had made Kevin blush that much, was not a nice one.

Clyde spun around. "I just need to go and get some toothpaste. We've nearly run out."

They walked silently towards the toiletries.

Everybody has little habits they carry out, usually subconsciously, in everyday life. Quite often people will count steps as they walk down them, or hold their breath and jump the last one. Some people chew the end of their pen whilst thinking. Clyde Donovan liked to smell things. Not in a weird way, but now and then when he picked up something, like a sandwich or a book, he'd find himself giving it a quick sniff, out of some barely conscious curiosity. So when he picked up the toothpaste tube, it was no surprise that he clicked open the top and brought it to his nose. What was a surprise was that he thought it would be a good idea to squeeze the tube. Or maybe that wasn't really a surprise either.

Kevin raised his eyebrows, but kept a composed face as Clyde's nose and cheeks became covered in minty white and blue paste. He decided it would be the perfect time to state the obvious, of course. "You have some stuff on your face, Clyde."

Clyde narrowed his eyes. "Thank you, Kevin. I completely wasn't aware of that."

Kevin reached in his pocket and pulled out a tissue, handing it, with a smirk, to Clyde. The brown-haired boy attempted to mop at his face. He became more desperate the longer it stayed there, flipping the tissue around desperately to find an area that hadn't been used.

"It's really starting to sting now, I feel like my face is on fire!"

Kevin laughed, clearly amused by the other boy's predicament. "Well they do say that toothpaste is a good spot cream, although you don't really have any spots."

"Oh what a fucking miracle, it must work," muttered Clyde. He straightened up. "Has it all gone?"

"You've still got a little bit just above your lip."

Clyde licked his lips. "Has it gone now?"

"No, I said above your lips." Kevin observed as Clyde hopelessly tried to get rid of the remaining speck. He sighed and leant forward, delicately stroking down Clyde's face until he reached above the lip. He rubbed slowly with his thumb, the white residue transferring onto it. He stared into Clyde's startled hazel eyes and felt, yet again, an intense flutter in his stomach. Clyde gazed back at him, mouth slightly ajar. He'd felt a shiver down his spine when Kevin had stroked his cheek. He raised his own hand to meet Kevin's and held it there as he found himself becoming lost in the wide oceans of the other's eyes.

Clyde's hand twitched beside him, fingers unintentionally squeezing the toothpaste tube. Before he could stop it, Kevin's trousers were covered in it. He jumped up and threw the tube, which had caused nothing but trouble, back onto the shelf. "Shit, Kevin, I'm so sorry!" At the same time as guilt ran through his body, so did relief. He was sure that any longer staring into those deep blue eyes he would have done something the other boy would probably not have appreciated.

Kevin stood up in a daze, dabbing what he could of it off with a tissue. "It's okay. I'm starting to expect this kind of behaviour from you." He laughed at a thought it his head. "I don't know why the whole school sees you as such a smooth guy, you're a total klutz."

"I am not!"

"Yet you seem incapable of holding a simple tube of toothpaste without making a mess."

"It's a faulty tube."

"Yeah you're right, it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact the cap is off."

"Just shut up, grab that bag of pasta and get your ass to the check-out."

Both boys were only joking but there was the tone of desperation in their voices. Like something was now in the air between them that they couldn't talk about, but that would stay there until something broke it. The football Jocks did a good job of breaking the awkwardness, not that they intended to.

"Hey, Donovan," one of them called out, walking towards him and Kevin at the self checkout machines. There were three of them in total, all heavily built and tall, with shaved heads and vacant expressions.

Clyde inwardly groaned; he did not need this. "Hey, dude. How's it going?" he replied.

"Oh you know same old. Just looking for some quick grub, we're starved." One of the Jocks noticed Kevin, who was standing nearest to the machine trying to keep very quiet and buy the items. The Jock looked at Clyde in confusion. "What are you doing here with that fag?"

"What fag?" asked Clyde, privately cursing himself for using the derogatory word. He hoped Kevin wouldn't judge.

"Stoley."

Clyde's mouth went dry; he had no idea what to say. All he wanted to do was to tell the Jocks to stick it and not be such douche's, but he knew he couldn't do that. He also didn't want to tell them the real reason why he was there, because then they'd start questioning why he was so bothered about his grades, and they just wouldn't understand. He just stared at them with a blank expression on his face. "I ermm-"

Kevin calmly turned around. "If you can understand the meaning of the word, it's a coincidence. He just happened to be paying at the same time as me." Kevin grabbed his change out of the machine. "Do you really think I'd want to hang around with a sweaty Jock?" He payed one final glance to the three boys and walked out of the store.

Clyde stared after him in shock. Why had he lied? Was he trying to protect him some how? Or did Kevin really not want to hang around with a 'sweaty Jock'?

"Don't know why we thought for a second you'd be with that pathetic Nerd."

Clyde opened his mouth to retaliate but thought against it, instead he asked a question. "Why did you call him a fag?"

"Because he is one," grunted the blond Jock.

"Do you have like... proof?"

"No, but he acts like one. For his sake he better hope we don't get proof."

"Yeah," piped up another Jock, "fags are completely unnatural."

Clyde narrowed his eyes wishing he had the power to punch them all, but he didn't and getting into a confrontation about it would not be a good idea. Kevin was waiting after all. "Well I better go buy my ermm... toothpaste, can't brush without it!" He turned his back on the Jocks and paid at the till, thoughts of Kevin swirling in his head. He quickly rushed out to his car and unlocked the door.

"Get inside, dude. You must be freezing!" he yelled at Kevin, who had been waiting, perfectly still, beside the door.

Kevin nodded slowly, as he stared off into the distance.

Clyde switched the heating on, feeling guilty and concerned. "Look, Kevin. I'm sorry about that. Those football retards can be right jerks."

"It's fine."

"No it isn't."

"Look, they hardly said anything to me. I've been called a whole lot worse than fag, trust me."

"How can you be so casual about it?"

"Getting annoyed about it wouldn't achieve anything, can't let them think they're winning."

"I'm starting to see that no one could win against you if you didn't want them to." Clyde gripped the steering wheel. "Why did you lie to them?"

"To shut them up." Noticing Clyde's concerned face Kevin sighed. "And because I saw you deliberating what to say. It's okay; I don't want to dent your 'golden boy' reputation."

"That's not why I didn't reply! I was actually thinking about whether to tell them where to stick it or not."

This confused Kevin. "Why?"

"I've already told you, they were being jerks to you." Clyde looked at Kevin. "And I didn't want to get into the whole 'tutor' thing."

"Fine then," said Kevin bluntly.

"It doesn't seem to be. I just want to make it clear that I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you, I'm embarrassed to admit I want help."

"Hey, those football Jocks need a whole lot more help than you do." Looking into Clyde's eyes, Kevin felt that maybe he'd been a little harsh. "Well, okay, if I'm being honest the true reason I didn't tell them the truth was because I didn't want to dent _my_ reputation." He smiled innocently at Clyde, widening his eyes, but Clyde could tell he was just joking.

Clyde grinned relieved the air was clear again. "So am I really a sweaty Jock?" he asked playfully.

Kevin grinned. "Mmm, the sweatiest."

* * *

Kevin put on an old pair of Clyde's jeans when they got back to the house, they were a little too long in the leg but other than that they fit perfectly. He went back downstairs to find Clyde pouring pasta into a pan of boiling water and slowly heating the sauce in another, precariously balanced, pan.

"That smells nice," he commented, moving closer to Clyde.

"Yep, should be about ten minutes." Clyde looked down at Kevin's pants. "Ahhh I see they fit you then."

"Yeah, except for the leg length."

"Well I am taller than you."

"Only by about an inch."

"Still taller than you."

Kevin pouted. "Thank you for lending me them anyway."

"I'm the one who wrecked your other pants." Kevin smirked at the comment, his dirty mind momentarily taking over his brain. Clyde eyed him confusedly. He stretched out his hand. "Hand them here and I'll put them in the wash."

"You don't have to do that!"

"Yes I do." Clyde grabbed them out of Kevin's hands and made a dash for the washing machine.

Kevin chased after him, grasping him by the back of his red t-shirt. "I have a washing machine at home you know!"

Clyde smiled, hiding the glint in his eye. "Okay then, let go of me and I'll give you them back."

Kevin raised his eyebrows. "Do you really think I'm falling for that one?"

Clyde grinned and jabbed Kevin in the side, knowing his weak spot. As the other boy jumped back in laughter, he made a dash for the laundry room, on his way knocking into the handle of the pan.

Boiling hot tomato sauce flew into the air, seemingly debating where to go, and then, of course, landing directly onto Clyde's t-shirt. It soaked through the material in an instant, heating it up, just seconds from burning the delicate skin on his chest beneath. He just stood there in shock, as the hotness was seconds away from scalding pain.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" screamed Kevin, hurtling over to him.

He clutched Clyde's shirt and yanked it over his head, using it to mop the tomato sauce that had seeped onto his chest, before it could burn the precious skin. He moved his eyes down and stared in shock at the toned abs for a few seconds, before fiercely locking eyes with the stunned boy before him. The intensity in those hazel eyes was enough to stop the blood flow to his brain, and overcome with shock, fear and relief he furiously grasped Clyde's hair and pulled their lips together. An exhilarating shudder ran down his spine as he felt the soft lips on his own. He moaned into Clyde's mouth, gasping breathlessly at the warmth.

Suddenly his senses kicked in and he withdrew his lips from Clyde's hastily, face flushed with embarrassment. "I-I I'm sorry, I don't know w-what came over me," he blurted.

With a pounding heart, Clyde grabbed Kevin around the waist and pulled him close, "I do." He desperately crushed their lips together once more. Kevin smiled into the kiss, draping his arms around Clyde's bare shoulders. He blushed furiously as he felt the heat beneath him. He easily forced Clyde's mouth open to deepen the kiss, lacing his hands into the other boy's brown hair. It felt so right.

The pasta bubbled over in the pan, water sizzling, completely forgotten about. It looked like they were never going to eat.

* * *

Kevin sat in bed, reading 'Frankenstein.' His mother was furiously scrubbing the bathroom tiles, the scent drifted down the hallway. Night time was when she cleaned. Everything had to be spotless, no dirt in the family, no exceptions.

_"You'll find a nice girl one day, Kevin."_

_"But what if I don't want one."_

_"You will marry a nice girl and make this family proud."_

Kevin tried to read more, until the smell of bleach from his mother attacking the bathroom tiles, forced him to lie down and pull the duvet over his head. He thought of kind hazel eyes as he drifted into sleep.


	5. There's No Tacos in the Nile

_A/N: Okay, I called Clyde's sister Megan. It's quite a popular name, and has Irish origins, like his does. Just to stop any confusion you may have._

* * *

There's No Tacos in the Nile

"So how was your date last night?"

"It was... unexpected, but it was like, actually amazing."

Craig smirked. "Did you end up getting lucky then?"

From across the school hallway, Clyde could see Kevin giggling; he was trying not to let the cuteness, and irresistible sense of urgency to kiss those giggling lips, distract him. There weren't many other people around, and Kevin could hear everything the two boys, plus Token, were saying. It amused him greatly.

Clyde's face tinged with red as he frowned. "Shut up, dude," he mumbled.

Token patted Clyde on the back, grinning. "Oh it sounds like you didn't, tough luck, Donavan."

"Well did you at least make out?" asked Craig.

Clyde looked mischievously over at Kevin then. "Yeah, I got a good kiss out of it."

Kevin bit his lip, feeling suddenly shy, seeing that no one else was watching him, he made a small wink in Clyde's direction. Clyde felt he was blushing again and grudgingly turned his attention back to Craig, but God damn it was hard to not look at those blue eyes.

"I've never seen her, does she even go here?"

"No, she goes to ermm... Adam's County. Yeah, I met her at a... barn dance." Clyde ran his hand through his hair, wondering where the hell that lie came from.

Craig looked at Clyde in surprise, "You went to a _barn dance_. Do you think you'll see her again?"

Clyde smiled softly. "I hope so."

"Wait a minute, stop the presses. Our resident fuck and runner sounds like he's after going steady!" exclaimed Token, raising his arms in semi-mock shock.

"I don't... _fuck_ and run half as much as you say I do." Clyde was looking at Token, but Kevin could tell the sentence was directed at him. It wasn't exactly a surprise that Token called him that. Kevin knew all about Clyde's reputation, it was after all a big thing in their school.

"Would you like me to list all the girls?"

"NO!"

Token continued anyway. "There's such an array, you don't even have a type. Blondes, brunettes, tall, short, on top, und-"

Clyde shoved his hand over Token's mouth. "Shut up, dude. I have a clearer type than you think." But there was no way Token was finding out _that_ type.

"Kelsi must be pretty important, or just possibly the best looking person around to have this effect on you," commented Craig as they began to walk towards their English class, this involved passing exactly where Kevin was stood.

Clyde felt too embarrassed to reply, he just muttered something along the lines of 'shut up' under his breath. On the way past Kevin, he purposefully bumped into him, slipping a small note into his hand.

"Watch where you're fucking going, Stoley," growled Craig, noticing the contact, but not the silent exchange.

"I think it's Donovan who needs to watch where he's going," retorted Kevin, slamming his locker and walking away, but clinging tightly to the note. He reached a safe difference and read it, a smile illuminating his face. '_Phone out of battery- want to come to mine tonight? X'_

"Why do you dislike Kevin so much?" asked Clyde, at the door to their English class. He made it sound like just a passing question, but he was very concerned to know the answer, it didn't make sense what Kevin had done wrong, if anything. He knew Craig very well though, and holding a grudge was what he did best.

Craig shrugged. "I guess he's okay, it's just that, I'm just as smart and I get overlooked, because he's the perfect, gifted, straight A's boy."

"Well he doesn't get detentions like you do, plus he doesn't skip class..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I still get the teachers fucking good results."

"Then it's not his fault, it's the teachers'. Don't take it out on him."

Craig glared at Clyde. "Why do you care so much?"

Clyde raised his hands in defence, palms spread wide. "I just like to see people given a fair trail!"

Craig rolled his eyes. "Don't you mean _trial_?"

"You see, now who's being the smart-ass?"

Clyde grinned smugly at Craig, who glowered at him in response. Knocking Craig's chullo off his head to show the black hair, something he did often when he was looking to irritate his friend. Clyde quickly ran into the classroom, taking his seat. Craig flipped him off, standard reaction, and reluctantly followed.

* * *

Kevin tried to spend the morning focused on his studies, he really did. He came close to forgetting about_ him_ for a few seconds during P.E class, when he was almost wiped out by a dodgeball thrown by the temporarily furious Pip Pirrup, (dodgeball was how he took out his anger.) But after picking himself up off the floor, his thoughts immediately sprung back to the hazel-eyed, brown-haired, Jock, by the name of Clyde Donovan.

He didn't even care, he was that happy.

He had managed to hold a normal, as the two boys got, conversation with Bradley about an upcoming movie they wanted to see, but even the thought of a band of superheroes joining forces to save the world, hadn't kept Clyde out of his mind.

Kevin returned to the gym later that day, for a different reason. He made sure before he entered that every other member of the basketball team had left, it was incredibly lucky that Clyde often stayed behind to shoot solo hoops, otherwise Kevin's plan wouldn't have worked.

That would have been a shame.

It did work though, and Kevin watched from the door with wide eyes at the look of concentration on Clyde's face, as he lined up to take a shot, and then threw the ball, almost gracefully, into the air, sending it diving through the hoop, with hardly touching the sides at all. He definitely deserved to be captain, there was no disputing that. Clyde was dripping with dedication... literally.

"Ahhh there's the sweaty Jock, living up to his sweaty name in the sweaty gym."

Clyde's eyes shot to Kevin in shock. He didn't even attempt to wipe the beads of perspiration from his forehead, he just nodded. "Okay, you win. I'm a sweaty Jock." He dribbled the ball towards Kevin, stopping just short of hitting him. "What are you doing here?" he asked with pleasure.

"I took a chance."

Clyde looked concerned. "What if I hadn't been the only one left."

"I would have said I'd become a basketball prodigy overnight!"

"Want to prove it?" asked Clyde playfully, eyes glistening.

"I would, but..." Kevin held up his hands, which were heavily stained in paint. He had tried to wash it off, but acrylic was very difficult to get out, it took time.

Clyde stared at him with a bemused expression. "Your hands are covered in blue... _paint _is that?"

"Yeah I'm thinking about becoming a smurf, I just need the hat."

Clyde laughed. "And to shrink like five feet."

"Well I'm not giving up hope," pouted Kevin.

Clyde smiled, gazing into Kevin's also blue eyes. He dropped the basketball, sending it bouncing across the floor, the bounces getting steadily less and less, until it was left slowly rolling. He reached out his hand leisurely, and took Kevin's, the sweat from his skin instantly having an effect on the dried paint. "Never give up hope." He closed his eyes and bent his head down, lips melting onto Kevin's. Content in the knowledge that the other boy was still happy to kiss him, he parted their lips. Getting caught _that_ close was the last thing either of them wanted.

"So why are your hands blue?" asked Clyde, still holding them.

"I was painting the ocean in art class, and I decided that to get the best texture, I should just use my hands."

"You're so out of your mind, dude."

Kevin licked his lips. "I know."

Unable to stop himself, Clyde stole another quick kiss, this one deeper and more desperate than the last. Seeing Kevin lick his lips had an effect on him that he couldn't explain.

"So you want to see me tonight?"

"Yes, if you, you know _can_." Clyde rubbed the back of his neck.

"So what, do you want to study again, on a Friday night?"

Clyde gave Kevin a confused look. "No, of course not."

"But you want to see me?"

"YES! I want to see you, for you, fool. And not just your amazing lips." He blushed. "I've been thinking about you all day actually. Thinking about last night, it was unexpected, but very... I can't even think of the word."

"Me neither, but I know what you mean. I never expected to well..." Kevin trailed off, unable to finish what he wanted to say. "I've been thinking about you all day as well."

They looked into each other's eyes, both wanting to ask the potentially disastrous question, the one that could scare the other away, or bring them even closer: '_Just what is going on here?' _But neither of them did, instead Kevin agreed to hot foot it to Clyde's as soon as he could that night.

Clyde left the gym with faint blue stains on his hands, thankfully no one noticed, and he rushed into the shower, where the hot water soon washed away all traces.

* * *

"Clyde, there's a sort of Asian looking and kind of cute person here for you!" Clyde's sister looked Kevin up and down and smiled. "I'm Megan. I've never seen you before. It looks like Clyde is getting better taste in friends, rather than all those lunkheads."

Kevin blinked in bemusement. What could he say to that? "Well... thank you, Megan. I presume by lunkheads you mean the various players from the basketball team?"

Megan smirked. "How did you know?" She led Kevin into the front room, where Clyde was talking to his dad. Kevin smiled to himself as he remembered what had happened in that kitchen, only yesterday. "But I don't mind Token and Craig, especially not Craig, because he doesn't even play basketball, and he's so gorgeous. My brother used to be friends with a twitchy kid as well, Tweek, but he's not anymore."

Clyde looked over at his sister and frowned. "I'm still friends with Tweek, Megan. It's Craig that had the fall out, and then Tweek found better company with Kyle and Butters and people."

"Denting your reputation?"

"No that's not it! No one knows the reason him and Craig stopped talking, and Craig wouldn't like tell me, so I just forgot about it really." Clyde looked past his sister to Kevin, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Hey, dude," he said grinning.

Kevin smiled. "Hi." He turned to Clyde's dad, who was standing with a coffee mug in his hand by the sink. "Hello again, Mr Donovan."

"Hello, Kevin. I've heard about my son's clumsy behaviour last night, surprised you weren't scared away. He may knock over something heavier than a boiling pan next time." Roger Donovan laughed. "In fact it's very likely. How he manages not to injure himself in basketball is beyond me."

"Did he tell you that he squeezed toothpaste all over his nose as well?"

Clyde's dad sighed. "That sounds like my son alright... we're so proud."

Clyde grunted in annoyance. "Need I remind you that _your_ son is the captain of the basketball team _and_ just got a B on his last test?"

"You know I'm ecstatic for you about both those things." Clyde's dad turned to Kevin. "Clyde told me you helped him prepare for that test?"

"Well... yes, I did, sir."

"That's extremely patient of you. I hope he gave you something worthwhile for your time." Kevin nodded, yes, he certainly did do that. "Just a quick question," continued Clyde's dad, "are you alright for dinner?"

"Yes, we're going to Taco Bell," said Clyde.

"Oh well there's a surprise," muttered Megan. She turned to Kevin. "Whether you like tacos or not is irrelevant, you'll end up having to eat them."

Clyde grinned. "Everyone likes tacos, the people who don't are obviously in the Nile."

Megan gave Clyde a look of exasperation and exhaustion, with what she considered his overwhelming stupidity. "Well, you know, it's hard to get tacos delivered to that part of_ Northern Africa._"

Clyde didn't understand what she was trying to say. He pulled on Kevin's sleeve. "Come on, Kevin. Let's get away from these two loons."

Clyde began to drag Kevin by the arm. "Nice talking to you, Mr Donovan," said Kevin quickly.

"Well you're much politer than any of the others, happy to see you over here anytime."

"Kevin only lives about ten houses down, with the Stoley's because he's a Stoley, and their son and stuff... so we may be holding your word to that."

Kevin allowed himself to be led out of the kitchen and into the living room. The two boys talked and watched mindless television programs for a few hours. They found that the time passed very quickly as they asked each other question upon question. They had a curiosity to know everything there was to know, even the bad stuff. The chemistry between them did not go unnoticed by Megan, who watched reruns of _Two and Half Men _with them. She saw the brush of their hands against each other, and the blush that appeared on both of their faces. Unlike her brother, she wasn't an idiot.

Kevin really liked Clyde's family. He thought about how easy they were around each other, and how relaxed the atmosphere was. He looked at the family pictures hanging on the walls, particularly the ones featuring Betsy Donovan. It was clear that she was missing from the equation, and he could see the effect her death had. Roger Donovan looked older than he had. You got the sense that he was always tired. Clyde said his dad's date had gone well though, both he and his sister were really fine with this; they wanted to see their dad happy. They were a close family, the three of them, no pressure being anything they didn't want, they could just be themselves.

Kevin felt like crying at that point so he turned away from the holiday photo and agreed with Clyde's suggestion that they should go get something to eat.

* * *

Clyde was sat cross-legged on his bed, opposite Kevin, eating tacos, it was the way apparently the proper way of eating them (at least according to him they were.) He crossed his fingers surreptitiously behind his back and held his breath. He needed to know what was going on. They'd had such a lovely evening, he didn't want to spoil it, but he needed to know.

"Kevin, I was just kind of wondering what your, you know, thoughts were... about us?"

Kevin nearly choked on a piece of chicken in panic. "Well I'm not after anything, you don't need to attach strings!" he blurted out. He knew he couldn't expect anything else from Clyde; he could easily have anybody he wanted.

Clyde hung his head, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide the disappointed look on his face. He knew that Kevin wouldn't be interested; he could get someone much more on his intellectual and academic level, a really smart person, who can play duets on the violin with him. "Oh, right then."

Kevin's heart skipped a beat. "Unless of course you _want_ to." He took a deep breath, tearing small strips off his taco wrapper. He knew the moment Clyde raised his head, and their eyes connected that he should just be honest. "Because I want to, I like you, Clyde. I have feelings for you, and if you want to then, yes, I want to. I can't imagine why you'd want to though."

"What do you want to do?" asked Clyde, unsure of whether he'd heard Kevin correctly or not.

"I want to... I want you. I think last night confirmed my feelings for you." Kevin usually sounded confident in what he was saying, but he stumbled as he exposed his feelings to Clyde. "I've never really felt anything for anyone before. I've always considered people only as friends. I've not bothered or wondered why I haven't had f-feelings for anyone. And then you started talking to me! And suddenly I was feeling them... and it's all so fast, and it's confusing, and it's messy, but I do- I really like you. You're something special, and not for the reasons everyone else thinks you are."

Was cloud nine real? Because that's where Clyde was.

He beamed, his hazel eyes showing all the joy he felt. "I'm so glad you're feeling that way, because I am too. Dude, I've never wanted to be in a _relationship_ with someone before, but you like come along with your covalent bonds, head massages and Oreo's, and suddenly you're all I can think about. I have to concentrate hard not to grab you and kiss you in front of everyone! So I guess what I'm asking is, would _you_ like to be in a relationship with _me_?"

Surely Kevin was dreaming. "You want us to go steady, be exclusive, and not see other people?"

"Aren't they like all the same thing? But yeah, I would, if you can stand the confusion and how hard it may be." Clyde blushed, something that seemed to happen often. "Unless you don't want to that is."

"Well Clyde, looks like you have a_ boyfriend_. And I have a _boyfriend_... we both have _boyfriends_. I have to ask, because I'm a little confused. Are you gay?"

"Yes."

"But, the girls?"

"Oh the ones I slept with?" Clyde rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, terrible I know, but I didn't have any feelings for them. Actually the only other crush I've ever had, was on Kenny." He cringed. "But I feel nothing for that pervy guy at all now. I think any psychiatrist would say I slept with all those girls because I was overcomp... overcompulating."

"Overcompensating?"

"Yeah that's the one."

Kevin raised his eyebrow. "Were you in the Nile?"

Clyde nodded his head, again oblivious to his mistake. "I think I was. So what about you, dude? Are you gay?"

"Like I said, I never really thought about it until a week ago... and it's a dangerous thought. We are going to have to keep this _top-secret_."

Clyde nodded. "It wouldn't be good, for either of us if people found out. Some of them are pretty homophobic, and we get _close_ in basketball, hell we even shower together. But I've never looked at any of them like that, and I wouldn't. Not that the... ermm, reassurance would matter to them one bit if they found out, they'd still feel completely uncomfortable and ruin everything." Clyde couldn't take a big chance like that, not with his future career hanging in the balance. Not many basketball players are openly gay, and the likelihood of still getting his scholarship would be very small.

"And _I_ can't risk my parents finding out. My dad may be alright with it, but not my mom."

"Why?"

"Even though my dad was raised in China, he was brought up, by my granddad, with Western views. But my mom wasn't. In the community she was in there, romance isn't important. It's all about responsibility to the family and parents. Spontaneous expressions of love are particularly not considered appropriate. She is less strict about me having a romantic relationship than that though; they want me to find a _girl_ who makes me happy. As long as she's smart, respectful, and can guarantee marriage... and children." Kevin heaved a sigh. "Yep, I'm screwed."

"That's like... the opposite of me," said Clyde quietly.

"No it isn't, Clyde. You're really respectful, and loving, and kind."

"But I'm not smart, or a girl and I definitely can't guarantee children. I don't want to make your life hard, Kevin."

"You'd make it harder if you weren't in it, because then I'd be miserable. I'm not losing this. I've never felt so wanted... apart from by the Chess Club when we're in a tournament."

Clyde pouted and leapt forward, tackling Kevin down, into a massive hug. "Well the Chess Club is just going to have to share you."

Kevin cried out in shock, and then wrapped his arms around Clyde's back, nestling his chin into the crook of Clyde's neck. He'd been waiting all night for this contact. "Well the basketball team is going to have to share you, even if they don't know they're doing it."

Overcome with happiness, Clyde smacked their lips together. Who the hell needed a captain anyway?

* * *

_A/N: The paint thing... that's what I did in art class, but I was painting the ocean red, and somewhere along the lines I cut my finger, so yeah I was painting it with blood... hmmm _

_Not actually much Clyde and Kevin physical action in here, but I couldn't make the chapter any longer! :L _

_Thank you for the reviews, they are so greatly appreciated, and give me the motivation I need to supply you with Stolovanyness. _


	6. Leather Jackets and White Robes

Leather Jackets and White Robes

"So where are you going all dressed up?"

"I'm not 'all dressed up'."

"Clyde, you're wearing your favourite leather jacket, and a button up shirt. You've obviously put product in your hair, and I can smell your aftershave from over here."

Clyde looked at himself in the mirror, was he dressing differently than normal? He hadn't noticed. "Megan, stop trying to be Sherlock Holmes. I'm only going to Kevin's. I just can't help looking totally hot in the process." Clyde turned to his younger sister, taking in her appearance. "Anyway, where are you going dolled up with _that_ skirt and make-up?"

"I'm going to Ike's... at least I can admit that I'm getting dressed up to go see my boyfriend."

Clyde furrowed his brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Megan just smiled, closing the door to her bedroom, a knowing twinkle in her eye.

* * *

If Kevin's mom was just having a quick conversation with him then she'd often talk in English, especially when they were out somewhere. But when annoyed or after a longer conversation, she would talk in Mandarin, and that's what she was doing as they both stood by the mirror in the hall.

"Your friend is coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, he'll be here any minute."

"I recall you were out with a friend last Friday night too, one Clyde Donovan?"

"That's who is coming over."

"What happened to Bradley?"

Kevin snapped, he'd already told his mom this information at least ten times. "Nothing happened to Bradley, I can have other friends than Bradley. Clyde's a nice guy."

"When Bradley comes over, he brings his oboe and you play duets. Or you watch a play, something high brow and stimulating. That's why I allow you to see him so much. What does Clyde do with you that's stimulating?"

Kevin resisted the urge to smirk, lots of thing mom, lots of things, he thought. "Well if you really need to know then I tutor him, Chemistry and History, which helps further my understanding as well."

"Oh so he's an idiot who needs extra help then?"

"Don't call him that! He's not an idiot, besides I often relaxed and did nothing with Bradley, I can do that with Clyde."

"I have no problem with you relaxing as long as you do all your work as well. I don't care whether Clyde's here or not, I must hear two hours of violin practise tonight, and not just those stupid movie themes you play, I want to hear proper classical pieces. The violin is made for them.

Kevin was so close to screaming, but he took a deep breath and agreed with his mom. He couldn't do anything else if he still wanted a life, and he desperately needed to see Clyde. He'd hardly seen him all week; the moments they had stolen were brief and very controlled. They had to be on edge, nowhere in the school was safe from prying eyes. They hadn't even had the chance to meet up after school, Clyde had been busy with practise for the upcoming game almost every night, and the nights Clyde wasn't slaving away in the gym, Kevin was busy. Clyde reluctantly took the opportunity to go over to Craig's house. It had been nice to catch up with his friend, even if he kept being bombarded with questions and jibes about 'Kelsi'. He'd tried answering as honest as possible, she had black hair, she was smart, and she loved watching movies.

When Clyde arrived at the Stoley household, sometime around six, Kevin had grabbed him and pulled him up to his bedroom, without even a chance to introduce his mom. He would save that excruciating conversation for later.

"Oh God I've missed you," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Clyde and pulled him close.

"Shouldn't I say hello to your folks? I don't want to make a bad impression." Saying this, Clyde allowed himself to be pushed down on the bed, and he eagerly pulled Kevin on top of him. "I've missed you too."

Kevin urgently leaned towards Clyde's lips, holding his face delicately with both hands. "My mom's in a bad mood right now." His heart raced as he felt the pleasure of their lips joining again, and the indescribable taste that was Clyde Donovan, it was even better than he'd remembered.

It was a good enough excuse for Clyde, but then he didn't really take much convincing. When Kevin was lying on top of him, he'd agree to just about anything. He kissed back hungrily, running his hands down Kevin's back and up, under his Thor t-shirt (a brilliant comic panel montage).

Kevin grinned and grabbed the bottom of Clyde's shirt, twisting it in his fingers. He began to undo the buttons slowly, gazing into Clyde's startled, yet satisfied, hazel eyes. When he'd reached the top button he pulled the shirt apart, revealing Clyde's delicious toned chest. He plunged his head forward, lips to the skin of Clyde's neck, trailing down his chest. Clyde gasped, this had never happened with any of the girls. But then he supposed he never really wanted them to do anything, not really. He didn't want to touch and be touched by any of them like he did with Kevin.

Why did he have to wait a whole week to do it?

When they'd got over their initial urges of attaching their faces together, and decided that it was once again time to breathe, (although the length of time they kissed without so much as a single breath meant they should both be dead) Kevin occupied himself by kissing every single freckle on Clyde's front, and then each one on Clyde's back. It was a perfect, blissful moment, just being able to be together, without putting up defences, without having to act any differently than they wanted.

Clyde stroked Kevin's hair softly, occasionally leaning forward to sniff it, for he couldn't help himself. "I really wish I could show you off in school," he whispered.

"I'm not sure people in school consider me something worth showing off."

"They should, you're so super. You're like an extremely rare mint condition collectable."

This amused Kevin. "I appreciate the analogy there."

"The ermm... about the collectable?"

"Yes Clyde." Kevin stroked Clyde's chest. "I wish I could be around you more as well."

"We can't have people working it out though, and if people find out that I'm spending lots of time with you, they may get suspicious."

"Who are these people?"

"You know, people from the team." Clyde worried this because they wouldn't think it possible for him to be friends with a 'Nerd'. They'd look for the most sensational (and in this case true) explanation. His concern with Craig and Token was that they'd create a massive fuss, and demand to know why they were suddenly so close.

"They won't work it out."

"Why not?"

"Because they're a bunch of total retards." Kevin paused. "I know what you mean though. I don't want any of the people from the chess club to figure it out. I'll lose my credit as the dorkiest member." He grinned. "Hanging out with a Jock may make me popular, I just couldn't handle that."

"So you _like_ being uncool?"

"I wouldn't be so openly Star Wars if not." Kevin faked a battle, his invisible lightsaber glowing bright above his head, the enemy standing no chance.

Clyde clapped. "You kick ass, Stoley." He looked saddened for a moment. "I've never been seen doing much that's uncool. I've always had to give off the 'unbothered-I-only-care-about-sport vibe'."

Kevin had an idea and grinned, Clyde wouldn't be saying that for long. "Come on, we're going to do something." He grabbed Clyde's hand and pulled him off the bed.

Clyde frowned that the black-haired boy had to disturb their perfect comfort. "Can't we do it after food, I'm hungry."

Kevin's eyes glistened. "There'll be plenty of time to feast later, young one."

* * *

The streets of South Park were cold at night-time, the ground icy, with new snow falling on top of it, a beautiful death trap. The snow lured you into a false sense of security that everything was alright, it hid the true dangers. Two cloaked figures walked down the road, their manner was confident, attempting a peaceful grace. One was much more skilled at this than the other. Their faces were hidden beneath the large hoods of their long white robes. They were druids, members of the ancient British priestly class, or at least they were pretending to be.

Even the shocking white of their robes couldn't keep them camouflaged against the snow, and people were giving them bizarre looks, but that was the point. A man selling magazines on a street corner, almost got a sale out of one of them, with his 'fantastic' offer- 'buy one for the price of two, and get one free'. But luckily the other one had enough common sense to drag him away, telling him to think slowly about what the deal _actually_ promised.

One had his hood up, and the other his hood down when a pair of amused teenagers walked past them. One of the teenagers stopped abruptly, and stepped backwards, standing in front of them.

"Stoley? Is that you?"

Kevin froze, aware that the meeting could go two possible ways. "Tucker, Black," he said, trying to sound calm.

"What are you doing?" asked Token.

"I'm simply walking peacefully down the streets of my hometown."

Clyde pulled his hood further down over his face, surreptitiously stepping backwards, further away from the street light.

Token scoffed. "Nice dress."

"Thank you."

"Who's this?" Token pointed towards Clyde with narrowed eyes. "Is it Biggle or someone?"

Kevin knew Clyde wouldn't be able to reply without blowing his cover, the reason he'd chosen the druid hoods over other dress up gear was in case they got spotted. There was only one thing for it- he had to lie. "His name is... Marco."

"Marco?"

"Yes, Marco... Polo," spat out Kevin quickly. He could hear stifled laughing coming from next to him, as Clyde attempted to keep his composure. Although the situation was unnerving, it was also amusing to him. Token was getting annoyed; he reached forward to pull down Clyde's hood. Kevin's eyes widened and he jumped forward, pushing Token's hand away. "You must never pull down a druid's hood! You will pay a horrible price if you do so!" He had no idea if that was true in any way.

Token stretched out his arm again. "You're not real Druids."

"SAME PRINCIPLE!"

"I think you better do as he says," deadpanned Craig, a bored expression on his face.

Token did not appreciate being told what to do. He growled under his breath. "You're such a fucking Nerd, Stoley. Dressing up is such a stupid thing to do."

Kevin grinned, that's exactly what he wanted to hear, because now Clyde had been seen doing something uncool, even if people didn't know it was him. "Oh thank you, Token of the Black family. You've unintentionally just made Marco's night."

"How?"

"I could not possibly say, for you would not be able to handle it."

Token scowled. "Why won't Marco speak?"

"He doesn't want to."

"Yeah well he's a faggy little braniac as well then."

"You sound frustrated, perhaps you'd like to talk about what's bugging you? We can help find ways to deal with your problem."

"Oh FUCK OFF!" Token walked away annoyed with the direction the conversation had taken. Clyde was still laughing under his hood. He loved Token, but not when he was being a dick to Kevin. Being wound up and beaten was exactly what Token needed sometimes.

"Oh, sounds like he does have a problem..." Kevin looked up at Craig, almost with a challenge in his eyes. "What about you?"

"I don't care about this conversation." Craig cast his eyes over Clyde briefly as he heard the familiar laugh. He looked the hooded boy up and down one more time, an impossible thought entering his mind. He seemed to glare into the air for a few moments, before shaking it out of his head, and walking away.

When the tall boy had gone, Clyde lowered his hood. "How can you bear for them to treat you like that? I mean, they're like my best friends and all but they have to stop that."

Kevin shrugged his shoulders; he didn't feel much like discussing it. "Craig's not so bad."

"You're the first person to say that."

Kevin raised his hand, a serene look on his face. "Be just to all men. Condemn the faults and not the actor of it." A druid quote that Kevin felt fitted perfectly.

"Oh right yeah... I see."

"Do you?"

"No."

Kevin smiled and laced his hand into Clyde's, drawing their lips together for a few blissful moments. He then let go and pulled his hood back up. "Come on, let's go get some food."

"Well this should be interesting..."

* * *

Craig ran his thumb over his phone keyboard. Token was busy talking to Wendy and Bebe, who they'd met up with at Shakey's. Craig was rather reluctant to do so, he didn't like the fact Wendy was meeting with Token behind Stan's back, he knew the extent of his friend's charm, and Wendy seemed pretty taken with him. It was the perfect opportunity to settle his doubts about Clyde though. All he needed was to hear Clyde's voice, hear the conformation that he was indeed on a date, with a girl. Yeah, Kelsi, he went on about her all the time, he was bound to be staring puppy-eyed at her at some restaurant, or maybe even in his car? Clyde was such a romantic...

Craig found 'Dumbass' on his contact list and pressed call.

"Craig, dude. Is something up?"

"No, why would it be?" he replied.

"You're calling me and you know I'm on a date and stuff." Again, Clyde's imaginary girl had been his excuse for not hanging out with Craig and Token.

"Oh that's right, with Kelsi, how's it going?"

"Dude, fuck off, I'm in the middle of it."

"I just want to meet her. Why haven't I met her yet?"

"...because you're an asshole. Bye."

Craig frowned as he cut the connection. It seemed plausible that Clyde wouldn't introduce him to a girl for that reason, but something still didn't feel quite right. He decided the best thing to do would be to ignore the thoughts in his head- they were probably untrue, probably brought on by the sleep deprivation he'd been experiencing.

He turned to Bebe, who had listened into his conversation, much to Craig's annoyance.

"Does Clyde have a girlfriend?" she asked in shock.

Craig paused. "Yes... yes I _think_ he does."

"Clyde... Donovan has a girlfriend, and it's not me?"

"Yes?"

"Fuck, he used me in that case. That asshole used me for sex and nothing else."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Well surely that was obvious at how drunk you both were, Bebe. And if I remember correctly, you used him as well... to get to Kenny."

Bebe flicked her hair impatiently. "Yeah, but that was only to get back at Red for that stupid rumour she was spreading. Saying what she said! Like I'd ever do _that_, who does she think she is? It all started when Heidi texted..."

Craig tuned out, able to tell that it was about to get much more complicated, that there would be a number of chain reactions in this, and he just wasn't bothered. Tuning out from Bebe though just brought him back to thoughts of Clyde.

* * *

_A/N: INeedCoffeeArghhh appreciates your support and the fact that you're still with this story, hopefully a sign that you like it. J She would love to hear your thoughts, and thanks anyone who's left them... she's also wondering why she's writing about herself in third person... she can't seem to stop._


	7. Chasing Cheetahs

Chasing Cheetahs

"Hey dumbass, I literally just texted you, I guess you'll get it in a few seconds."

"Hey asshole." Clyde pulled his phone out of his pocket as _'message from the dark side' _emitted from it... in Yoda's voice. His face immediately turned red. Damn Stoley, damn damn damn, this was not how he pictured his day starting.

"Wait... is that Yoda?" asked Craig in amusement, savouring the look of panic and embarrassment on Clyde's face. He prodded Clyde in the arm. "Why am I the dark side?"

"I ermm... because you're very grumpy and you scowl a lot."

"Granted, but why oh why do you have something Star Wars related?"

Clyde crossed his arms, choosing to use the honest tactic... sort of. "I like Star Wars, problem?"

"I never said there was. Isn't Kevin Stoley obsessed with Star Wars?"

Clyde's mouth went dry. "Well he always was throughout our childhood, so yeah probably."

"Have you ever talked to him about it? I'm sure he'd appreciate it, having another Star Wars Nerd about the place." Craig was testing his theory, it had been almost a month since he'd run into Kevin Stoley and his suspiciously mute friend that night, and whilst he hadn't seen much else to suggest Clyde could have been that friend, he had noticed the occasional moment in the corridor, or something that Clyde had said, which made it possible. He waited in anticipation of Clyde's reaction; shock in the face would confirm there was something going on.

Clyde's expression gave away nothing. It was as if he'd practised for moments like these. "Dude, did you just call me a Nerd? But okay then, fine, I will." He turned to leave.

Craig cursed to himself. Fuck, that didn't really tell him anything. It wasn't past Clyde to talk to someone he hardly knew, besides they knew Stoley from childhood. Craig couldn't confirm his suspicions from that. "No. Come back here, I want to tell you something," he growled.

"What?"

"I've got us tickets!"

"Tickets?"

"To the gig, tomorrow night," Craig studied Clyde's confused expression, "the one in Denver, Chasing Cheetahs."

"No way! Are you like serious? Fuck yes, I love you." Clyde threw his arm around Craig's shoulder in utter excitement, or at least attempted to, it was hard due to the height.

Craig shrugged him off. "Yeah, I know, dude. You're hopelessly in love with the band."

Clyde jumped at Craig again, intent on strangling him in a hug. "You bet your moody ass I am."

Once again, Craig pushed him away. "Hey, stay away from _my_ ass."

Clyde punched Craig hard on the arm, laughing, but as he did so a horrible realisation entered his head, it was Kevin's birthday the following day. They hadn't officially arranged to do anything together but he had mentioned they should, and he was sure Kevin would want to spend the afternoon and evening with him. Shit.

Craig noticed the change in atmosphere. "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing, everything's fine," hummed Clyde.

* * *

"It's almost out, aren't you excited, K-man?"

"I've already told you not to call me that."

Bradley rolled his eyes. "But that's your name, you can't be nameless, that would be sad."

"Yeah and calling me K-man isn't..."

"So are you excited?"

Kevin grinned. "About The Hobbit coming out? Of course I am. It's extremely exciting news." He thought about how much more eager Clyde was though, the brown-haired boy had screamed when the release date was announced. The Lord of the Rings wasn't even a _secret_ obsession of his like many other things, such as Pokémon, were. People just accepted it, never mentioned it, and carried on.

"Plans still the same for tomorrow night then?"

Kevin who had zoned out briefly, blinked in a daze at Bradley. "Huh?"

"Well it's your birthday. We always have a movie marathon and eat buckets of popcorn, you can't argue with tradition."

"Yes it is my birthday."

"Yes, we've established that. So are the plans the same?"

"Ermm well I ermm." Didn't Clyde mention something about spending the evening together?

"You're acting very strange. Is something wrong?"

Kevin fidgeted uncomfortably. "No, it's just I don't know what I'm doing yet."

Bradley looked hurt. "What other plans would you have?"

Kevin panicked. "Ermm I wouldn't, no I just..." He saw Bradley's dejected face and couldn't stand it. "What film do you want to watch? Because I _AM NOT_ watching Indiana Jones."

Bradley grinned and then stuck his tongue out. "Fine then, spoil sport. I'll watch Star Wars with you, seeing as though it _is_ your seventeenth."

"I thought you hated Star Wars!"

"You informed me that it wasn't possible to hate Star Wars, so I'll give it another chance."

If Bradley was offering to watch Star Wars then Kevin couldn't refuse. The phrase 'once in a lifetime opportunity' had never been truer. "I'll have to find you a spare Stormtrooper mask to wear!"

"Oh God."

* * *

It was the end of the day, Kevin walked out of the school gates after orchestra to see the deserted parking lot. It was the one place outside that wasn't covered in snow, it was covered in grit, and dirty tire marks. Whatever snow used to be there was now just a slushy mess. He walked through it regardless; it was the quickest way out of the gates, and back to his house. He jumped in alarm as he heard a honking behind him and spun around to see a familiar red car, headlights pointing towards him.

Kevin grinned and ran over, yanking the door open. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he leant in.

"I couldn't have you freezing that beautiful ass off now could I?" Clyde took Kevin's violin from him and placed it on the back seat, and then pulled Kevin's face forward to impatiently attack it. He sometimes forgot how much he missed Kevin until he saw him again. He pulled Kevin closer to him, squeezing him tightly.

Kevin hungrily kissed Clyde back, a light groan escaping his lips as Clyde's hands trailed down his ass. He traced his lips along the brown-haired boy's collar bone, moving up to brush the neck, dotting kisses along it. Clyde had a very sensitive neck and Kevin had grown very accustomed to paying it lots of attention.

"Well this is a nice surprise," he whispered, sitting down and closing the door.

"Well you know, got to treat you special, birthday boy."

Kevin bit his lip. "That's tomorrow, Clyde, and actually I-"

Clyde pulled Kevin's lips to his again; he knew it was rude but he had to shut him up. He was convinced the black-haired boy would ask the inevitable question, the one where the answer sounded like Clyde was more bothered by a gig. That wasn't true, it was because Craig hat gotten the tickets, it was clear Craig wanted to see more of him. And he couldn't deny his best friend that.

Kevin shoved Clyde away, feeling guilty for kissing him, when he had something important and potentially problematic he needed to say. He looked into Clyde's stunned eyes and couldn't take it. "I can't be with you tomorrow, I'm seeing Bradley!" he blurted out, averting eye contact.

"Oh thank God!" yelled Clyde, crashing his head back into the padded rest.

Kevin raised his eyebrow. "Well that makes me feel much appreciated."

Clyde shoved his arm over Kevin's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "I promised Craig I'd go to a concert, and I felt so bad, because it's your birthday."

Kevin smiled and patted the Jock's hand. "It's just a day, Clyde."

"It's a special day." Clyde cocked his head to one side. "So you'll be with Bradley all night?"

"Yep, he'll probably end up crashing, he usually does."

"He doesn't know how lucky he is."

Kevin punched Clyde lightly in the stomach. "Shut up. So what about you?"

"The gig is in Denver, we'll be travelling and stuff. Token can't make it, so it's me, Craig and Kenny. It will be really good, I love the band! They're my favourite band it's-"

"Chasing Cheetahs, yes I know. You only go on about them _all the time_."

Clyde pouted. "Well they're very good, like an electronic, dance, rock type thing."

"I hope you have a nice time, but not too nice." Kevin gave Clyde a knowing look. "So are you doing anything tonight? I have to go out for a meal with the family, at least those of us that are in America. I am _so_ not looking forward to this. One side tells me I need to keep up all the hard work and asks me about my art, while the other tells me that I should be playing more sports, and 'why are you wearing _that_ jumper, why not a Letterman jacket?'." Kevin's voice filled with spite.

"That sucks. You could always borrow my jacket..."

"May look a bit suspicious with 'Clyde Donovan' written on it. Anyway, no big deal, I will survive. Are you doing anything?"

Clyde rubbed the back of his neck. "It's monthly chug-and-fuck night actually, where we, the basketball team, join forces with the delightful football Jocks." Clyde rolled his eyes. "Basically I get really drunk and one lucky lady ends up in the back seat, at least, that's what used to happen. I'm kind of relieved they don't expect me to do that anymore." He had told the team about his supposed 'girlfriend'.

"That back seat?" asked Kevin pointing over his shoulder. "Remind me to never go there."

"Oh I would never take you there. And I definitely wouldn't take you drunk; I'd want to remember everything." Clyde felt himself flush with embarrassment. Why did he never shut up? He hated every time a conversation like this came up. The last thing he wanted Kevin to think was that he was a user, that's why he hadn't done anything yet. He wanted to show just how serious he was.

Kevin smirked, not bothered, but amused by this. "Oh even if you were drunk, you'd remember me. I'm Kevin Stoley, and I blow people's... minds." He winked.

"Oh yes, Kevin. You certainly blow my mind. You can blow my mind anytime." Clyde trailed his hand along Kevin's leg, but something stopped him from going further. He withdrew it and gripped the steering wheel, staring ahead and out the window in a momentary daze.

"Were you planning on ever starting the car?" asked Kevin warily.

Clyde snapped back into reality. "Yes, my liege."

"You learnt the word then?"

Clyde shifted the car into gear. "I did indeedio."

* * *

"Hey, K-man, can I tell you something."

"You can stay, tell me something, and not call me that, or you can leave right now." Kevin shoved a bowl of salted popcorn onto Bradley's lap. The Star Wars marathon was about to commence.

It was his birthday which meant that his mom had been fairly nice to him that day; she'd even allowed him a day off from violin practise. He'd gotten a new laptop for his present, he'd desperately needed one, his old one no longer charged and the disk drive had broken. His parents had also given him some requested movies, and new desperately needed Hidersine rosin. Bradley had bought him a couple of Dostoevsky's, Kevin's latest reading obsession.

Bradley was stretched out on the sofa, Kevin on the other side, (it was a big sofa). "Hey, _Kevin_, can I tell you something."

Kevin smirked, trying to skip through the adverts. "You can indeed, B-man."

Bradley rolled his eyes. He ate a handful of popcorn before looking at Kevin and slightly blushing. "I have a date."

Kevin's eyes widened. "You! But you're hopeless around girls; you go all shaky and fail to get any words out. How the hell did you ask one of them out?"

"Thanks, that means a lot," said Bradley sarcastically. "You know the girl I sit next to in orchestra?"

"Red? Yes, she's lovely, and so good at the oboe. Every time I look over, you're blushing violently, avoiding eye contact, and often manage to knock the music off. I'm surprised she hasn't murdered you yet, I would do. So what happened?"

"Seriously, Kevin, you're being _so_ supportive here." Bradley threw a handful of popcorn in his best friend's direction. "Well I pretty much ran out of the last orchestra practice because I knocked the music off again, and then the stand, and then I got my hand trapped." Bradley frowned. "It was just so embarrassing. She helped free my hand, and asked me if I was okay, and I mumbled some kind of reply and got out of there. She followed me though, yelling down the corridor after me: 'Bradley, aren't you just going to ask me out already!' Then she got closer and shoved her number, which I noticed was written on and ripped off a sheet of music, into my hand. 'You are calling me later tonight, and we will talk,' she said, and then she ran off herself."

"So did you call her?"

Bradley beamed. "I have a date next Saturday. It's kind of surreal, she's so gorgeous, and she's rather popular, she could get someone better than me. In fact I was sure she had a thing for Clyde Donovan."

Kevin felt unnecessarily jealous at this. "He's taken."

"How do you know that?"

"He talks very loudly in History. Now come on, why wouldn't she like you? There aren't many people out there better than you. You've got that blue hair blond eyes thing." Kevin noticed Bradley's bemused expression. "Yes, you heard me right, plus you're smart, and a nice person. AND you have the_ best_ best friend in the world, that Kevin guy? He's great."

Bradley took the remote and hit Kevin lightly on the head with it. "He's certainly something, alright."

"I'm serious though, Bradley. Why should anyone be out of your league? I don't see what would be the problem with you and the... head cheerleader for example."

"The head cheerleader only goes for Jocks, just like Jocks only go for cheerleaders. Come on, K-man, that's just the way it is."

"I think it's time for change."

* * *

The noise was almost unbearable, bodies crammed together in the tight space, sweat dripping through their clothes. The stink of alcohol was everywhere, due to people flailing their arms in the air, beer flying out of paper cups, into the dancing crowds. Clyde's hair was stuck to his face, and he was almost overheating. He was having an amazing time though. He hadn't had one drop of alcohol either, he thought he'd had enough of that the previous night (the one he was having trouble remembering). The loud music of his favourite band was strangely enough to cure his hangover, or at least it put a new throbbing pain into his head.

A redheaded girl, short black dress, had been making eyes at Craig for most of the night, gradually dancing nearer to him, along with her blonde friend. He hadn't noticed, he seemed unaware of the female sex, and the male sex for that matter, a few of them had been making eyes as well. The blonde seemed to be hedging her bets, also brushing against Clyde, who just laughed. She really didn't stand a chance. He wondered if anyone could sense that he was gay, no girl seemed able to. What about other homosexuals? Was there such thing as gaydar, and if so, why didn't he seem to have it? Clyde realised that although he was definitely gay, he didn't look it, and he actually came across as very straight.

_She wants to meet me, she wants to greet me... _The music pumped around the room, threatening to shatter ear drums, it almost made you unable to think. Most people weren't thinking, but shamelessly grinding. Kenny appeared in front of him, hair ruffled, and collar wrinkled. Clyde had a fair idea what he'd been doing.

"Wow, who are the hotties?" yelled Kenny into Clyde's ear, pointing to the two girls near Craig. He caught the eye of the redhead and winked, although she seemed intrigued, she wasn't giving up on Craig.

There was a niggling at the back of Clyde's head when Kenny said this, almost a strange form of guilt. "Haven't you had enough for one night?" he yelled back.

Kenny grinned. "You can never have enough... but I think they're more interested in Mr. Oblivious. Fuck, I wonder what they see in him." He was referring to Craig, who was happily listening to the band, and sipping idly on some beer, as the two girls danced impatiently next to him.

Clyde shrugged. "He _is_ sexy in a brooding kind of way, I guess chicks dig that."

Kenny laughed. "It takes a guy who's very comfortable with his sexuality to say that. But you're so relaxed that it doesn't sound gay at all."

Oh the irony. "Yep," was all Clyde said in return.

"I agree though, he is pretty damn good-looking." Kenny caught Craig's eye and winked, receiving an eye roll and a middle finger. He laughed. "Not sure I'm his type."

"Craig doesn't have a type. He's about as asexual as they come."

Kenny nodded in agreement. "Why don't _we_ dance, Donovan?" He stretched his arms up and moved his hips, in what Clyde supposed was meant to be an inviting way.

He laughed. "Well okay then, but if you start pulling me towards the bathroom then I'd rather join the girls ogling captain sexy."

"Just try and resist me when you see my moves, Jock."

_...and no I never want to meet herrr, 'cos I'll be chasing cheetahhhss. _Clyde wondered what people would think now, now that he was dancing close to Kenny. Did it look more obvious now? Or would people think he was just dancing with a friend, because that was actually all he was doing. He thought about how at one time, dancing so close to Kenny would have had a very different effect on him, but now he felt nothing, all he felt and everything he felt was for Kevin, and those feelings were big.

Clyde tapped his hand rhythmically against the steering wheel. Good job he was the one driving, the others had consumed a little too much alcohol. He had Kenny next to him, bopping his head up and down, as songs played repeatedly through it, hopelessly stuck for the rest of the night, and probably the next week. Craig was asleep in the back, head against the cold glass, his arms wrapped protectively around him.

Kenny's eyes lit up slightly as he looked behind at Craig's rather peaceful form. He stared in what appeared to be a trance for a few moments, just watching the rhythmic rise and fall of the black-haired boy's chest, a slight soft noise escaping his mouth every so often. "Oh he looks even better when he's unconscious," whispered Kenny. "Is he smiling?" The corners of Craig's mouth were slightly turned up, something hardly ever seen.

"Yeah, Craig smiles in his sleep," replied Clyde.

"God damn." Kenny's words came out almost breathy, softly spoken. It could have just been the alcohol taking effect.

Clyde looked at Kenny warily, pretty certain that the blond was only pretending to be showing interest. "Don't go getting any ideas, conscious Craig will beat you up."

Kenny grinned; the more alert and mischievous sparkle coming back into his eye. "How would he know?"

"Oh _he'd_ know. He has weird ways of knowing stuff _and_ things." Clyde sometimes worried that Craig knew more about him than he was letting on. "Anyway why do you want to do whatever it is you're planning up there," Clyde tapped Kenny's forehead, "to Craig."

Kenny considered the question. "I don't know really, sometimes I feel like all this messing around and partying I do with chicks, hot as they are, isn't all that satisfying. I've never tried it before but what if I actually looked for a relationship? A proper chance to, you know, treat someone right."

An overwhelming need to see Kevin crept over Clyde then, a very definite fluttering in his heart, but with it came that feeling of guilt. He sometimes thought that he really was a no good person, someone who just used people to get what they want. He got what Kenny was saying he'd been like that too. He'd just used his popularity and charm to exploit girls, no regard for their feelings. Kevin was different though, Kevin was the true side of Clyde, the side that finally accepted who he was. Kevin was a guy, a wonderful guy, and it was so different to being around a girl, and it was exactly what Clyde loved.

Something puzzled Clyde about what Kenny had said. "So why does looking for a relationship involve Craig?"

Kenny laughed. "He's a good catch?"

"Are you being _serious?_"

Kenny scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Donovan, I'm not bent! Jesus, I'm just having a laugh."

Clyde faked a laugh. "Just checking, dude..."

The clock on the car's dashboard hit midnight, Kevin Stoley's birthday had just ended, and Clyde was about to do something which was completely reckless and stupid, whilst simultaneously making so much sense. What was he doing holding out? He wanted it. The signs were there that Kevin wanted it. He couldn't sit around and let past experiences and a guilty conscience stop him. Although he cringed at the word, Kevin was his _boyfriend, _it would never be a one night stand, he wouldn't run off and avoid commitment, he was already committed.

Yeah, it was time to get more committed, what were they creeping into his stomach, were they _nerves?_

* * *

_A/N: Very Clyde driven chapter there. Thank you for reading, and reviewing 'n' stuff. Keeps me going it does._

_It's everyone's favourite __fictional__ electronic/dance/rock band Chasing Cheetahs! Yay! With crap lyrics! Double yay!_


	8. Has Anyone Seen Kevin's Marbles?

_A/N: Hey peeps. I hope we are all having a pleasant holiday period. You know what, I know the window thing is cliché but they do it in South Park quite a lot, don't they? :L _

_Anyway yeah, read read read._

* * *

Has Anyone Seen Kevin's Marbles? 

He rolled over, stretching his arms above his head, eyelids fluttering, but soon closing fully again. The tapping sound coming from above him grew louder, threatening to wake him from his sleep; it began invading his dreams, causing a slight semi-conscious groan. The tapping was replaced by one loud bang. Kevin shot up, a startled squeak emerging from his lips. He gasped as he saw Clyde staring through the window at him, an apologetic look on his face.

What was he doing?

Kevin kneeled up on his bed and unlocked the window, sliding it to the side.

Clyde burst into the room, landing with a bang of his head, onto the bed. "Where's Bradley?" he hissed, scrambling up.

Kevin rubbed his eyes, yawning. "He's downstairs, he prefers the sofa, says the camp bed is-"

Kevin was silenced as Clyde urgently kissed him, pinning him down on the bed. The kiss was hard and heavy as he inhaled Kevin's scent and absorbed the warmth. He tangled his fingers in Kevin's hair, ensuring their faces remained locked together as he desperately panted for air, but instead just dizzyingly inhaled more Kevin. When Clyde felt he was about to pass out from lack of air, he withdrew his lips, freeing Kevin from his grip.

Kevin gasped red in the face from desperation for oxygen. He gulped as he tried to regain a steady breathing rate. "A-as I was saying," he panted, "the camp bed i-is too hard." He wrapped his arms around Clyde's back cheerfully, now fully awake. "What are you doing here?"

Clyde stroked Kevin's face. "I just had to see you. I can go now if you need to sleep."

"Like hell you're going anywhere." Kevin pulled Clyde's face towards his own again, and Clyde groaned.

The nerves began to return to Clyde's stomach as the kiss with Kevin deepened, this time slower, softer, and longer full of meaning and desire. He disconnected from Kevin's lips and attacked Kevin's neck, kissing the pale skin, sucking in certain sensitive areas. Kevin gasped sensing a change in the atmosphere, sensing that there was something different in Clyde's attitude, a new yearning. He tugged at the bottom of Clyde's shirt. Clyde drew back and yanked his shirt off, doing the same with Kevin's night shirt, but keeping the black-haired boy trapped below him.

His hands immediately explored Kevin's body, finding their favourite places, finding the sensitive spots that made Kevin gasp with pleasure. His mind span every time he heard Kevin gasp, it caused him unbelievable bliss to think he caused those gasps. He had to hear more gasps, he wanted to hear Kevin frantic and out of breath, and the very thought was causing a twitching in his pants.

He gasped as he felt Kevin explore his chest and waist in the same way. God, he really was being driven crazy. The pleasure, the banging in his head from the gig and Kevin's gorgeous gasps all mixed into one. He grew harder.

What was he to do?

Clyde foresaw where this was going and Kevin obviously sensed it too.

Kevin wanted it to happen. He'd waited for Clyde to get his act together for too long. He was not going to wake up in the morning a virgin.

Clyde gasped as Kevin's hand went somewhere it never had before. It brushed along Clyde's thigh and up in between his legs, stroking the hardening bulge that lay beneath. Clyde's heart was beating so fast that he could hear it pounding in his ears. One touch had never driven him that crazy from anyone else, once he'd started with Kevin it would be it. "K-Kevin, a-are you sure?" he panted.

"Yes," replied Kevin in a whisper, stretching his arms out to unbutton Clyde's jeans.

Clyde stopped Kevin's hands. "I don't want to do something wrong and ruin everything, I don't want you to see me different, like all the others see me."

It was clear to Kevin that these thoughts had invaded Clyde's mind quite often. He pulled Clyde's forehead down towards his. "You won't, there's nothing you could do to make me see you differently than I do now." The reply was said with absolute certainty and lust, plus another emotion that neither boy had considered before.

Clyde pressed his lips furiously to Kevin's in relief and excitement, the nerves in his stomach blissfully adding to the rush of elation. He proceeded to trail his lips down the boy's chest, not stopping at the stomach where he usually did, but moving further to graze over his waist band. He licked his lips at Kevin's very prominent and inviting bulge, so happy to see his boyfriend was getting just as worked up. Slowly pulling Kevin's boxers down with his teeth, he released the fun. Clyde had never done anything with a guy before; he'd never even kissed one apart from Kevin. It was completely new to both of them, but urges took over and soon they were both biting their lips, trying to suppress moans and groans of ecstasy that may wake the sleeping house.

They were already doing it like experts.

* * *

They lay in the afterglow of their very gratifying activities, which had taken a fair amount of time, both boys wanting to give as good as they got. When finished, neither could speak for a while. It was the product of formerly repressed sexual interaction and absolute desire for each other. They'd certainly be doing it more often.

It was three in the morning. Clyde knew he'd have to leave very soon. He couldn't risk falling asleep next to Kevin, however desperately he wanted to. If he did that then it would be the end of their secret, and if Kevin's mom found them, then there'd be a whole heap of unimaginable trouble. He could stay a little longer though, just to see Kevin do something he hadn't done yet. He gently prodded his boyfriend's arm. "You haven't opened your presents from me." He'd noticed them on the desk earlier.

Kevin groaned sleepily beside him. "I was waiting for you, but I don't need them after _that_! You'd be really spoiling me."

Clyde smiled. "Well I'd happily give you fifty more of those, a hundred, a million! But I still think you should open your pressies, because it's technically not even your birthday anymore!"

Kevin grinned. "Kay." He crawled to the bottom of his bed and reached towards his desk to grab the... interestingly wrapped presents, it seemed that Clyde had gotten a little annoyed with the tape, for it was violently bundled around the very crumpled paper- perfectly wrapped in Kevin's opinion. His ass felt sore when he sat back down, he pulled a pained expression.

Clyde noticed this and laughed. "I feel it too," he pulled Kevin backwards towards his lap, so that he was sat between Clyde's legs, "but it was so worth it wasn't it?"

"Mmmm absolutely." Kevin bent his head back intent on kissing Clyde, but he was stopped.

"Not until you open your presents," whispered Clyde teasingly.

Kevin rolled his eyes but ripped off the paper of the first present eagerly, and gave out a delighted squeak. Clyde had hunted the net for a fair few hours to find presents that would match up to Kevin's 'quirky awesomeness'. He was proud of this one, a Pokémon Rubik's cube, where each side was a different Pokémon.

"I never knew they made these! Amazing!"

"Uh one thing I found out from searching around the interweb is that they make everything. I'm not good at getting sentimental presents, but I think that ermm Pokémon does the job. Look," Clyde pointed, "it has Mudkip on one of the sides. Mudkip is awesome."

Kevin nodded, Mudkip was indeed awesome. He grinned and tried to thank Clyde with a kiss, but again was stopped.

"You still have two presents left."

Kevin grabbed the second present, struggling to get it open through what was almost a whole roll of tape. He found a corner and yanked hard, the present flew into the air and landed in his lap, and if it was possible, this present was even more awesome than the last one. Lightsaber chopsticks... lightsaber _chopsticks_. Chopsticks in the shape of LIGHTSABERS! A pack of two, one set green, one red. Kevin was speechless.

Clyde peered down at his face in amusement. "You like?"

"Can't... even describe how much I _love_ these. Damn, now I really want mom to cook dinner every day." Kevin had been going through a faze where he was fed up with eating traditional Chinese cuisine for dinner, he just wanted a burger once in a while. Clyde knew just how delicious Kevin's mom's cooking was, and that it was important for Kevin to eat it. He knew the chopsticks would be approved of by everybody for that reason. Kevin was still gazing at them in awe.

"You can look away from them. They're not going to like run away or anything."

Kevin craned his neck up to Clyde instead. "Thank you, these presents are just... incredible."

"There's still one left, although this one is more a practical present, to help get your ermm... sanity back." Clyde laughed as he thought of how ridiculous the present was. Kevin raised his eyebrow and picked it up. It rattled and felt like it was a bag of marbles and when he ripped the paper off he saw that it was indeed a bag of marbles. Clyde faked a solemn face. "You are completely, one hundred percent barmy, and I thought it was just a fact of life. _But_ I l was looking on the internet and found a comment that made out that crazy people have in fact lost their marbles." Clyde made a compassionate sighing sound and rubbed Kevin's back.

Kevin played along. "I don't think I've ever had my marbles, it's upsetting."

Clyde laughed. "Oh no, it's a good job I got you some then!"

Kevin rolled his eyes, but a grin stayed plastered to his face. "I think you're the one that's lost your marbles, Clyde."

Clyde faked panic. "I HAVE! OH GOD! Quick, give me some of those!"

Kevin play pouted. "No, these are mine, get your own." He observed the marbles and his smile got wider. The marbles were shaped like basketballs; the present was making even more sense. Clyde was unbelievably cute to him right then, and sentimental in his own special way.

Clyde pounced on Kevin, intent on pinning him down and stealing the marbles back. With both boys pulling either side of the net bag, it inevitably ripped and marbles burst out all over the bed and onto the floor. Kevin locked eyes with Clyde's glowing hazel ones, and with the flip of his heart, threw the bag on the floor, no longer interested in defending his sanity. He grabbed the back of Clyde's head instead. "Can I have that kiss now?"

"Hmm," Clyde pretended to think about it, like it was a difficult decision. "I'm not sure if I'm in the mood right now. I mean, honestly, how much of me do you need?" he teased.

"I'd have you all day every day if I could." Kevin gazed at Clyde alluringly. "I'd have you running your large Jock hands all over my body as I shiver beneath you. I want to trace your toned abs with my lips, trailing down to your magnificent-"

Once again Kevin was unable to finish his sentence due to Clyde desperately locking their lips. Kevin groaned as Clyde's 'large Jock hands' began running over his body in a way very similar to earlier, and just as satisfying.

However, a knock on Kevin's door startled both boys into freezing, Clyde's hands stopped from moving further down, instead, he held his breath and prayed.

Bradley's voice rang out, although he was only whispering. "Kevin, are you awake, I could hear a lot of banging."

Oh shit. Kevin threw Clyde off him, causing another bang, now Bradley was definitely going to know he was awake. "Shit, get under the covers quickly," he whispered, "and shut up." Kevin got under the covers as well, but kept his chest and head out, propping himself up against the headboard. "Yeah," he replied.

The door opened slowly, and a blond boy wearing grey and blue pyjamas stood there. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"It's okay. What's the matter?" Kevin tilted his body so the lump beside him would be less visible from Bradley's angle.

The blond didn't seem to notice. "I'm freezing downstairs. It's so cold down there."

Kevin felt sympathy for his friend. "Very true, mom doesn't believe in heating the house when people are asleep, it gets really cold at ground level."

"So I figured since you sounded like you were awake I would take the camp bed offer after all."

Kevin panicked. "Are you sure? Don't you remember last time? I strangled you in my sleep." That certainly was an interesting memory for both of them.

"Yeah, well I won't be sharing a bed with you this time, and you're a lot older now."

"Stronger too," muttered Kevin. He smiled and nodded at Bradley though. "Of course you can sleep on the camp bed, could you maybe leave the room for a second first?" Well that didn't sound weird at all...

Bradley looked confused. "Why?"

Oh God, what excuse could he use? He thought desperately, he felt Clyde's hand running over his thigh and had a sudden brain wave. "...I'm completely naked right now," he lied.

Bradley's look of confusion turned to horror. "You're not wearing any clothes?"

"No, I sleep naked now, it's my thing." Well, he wasn't going to live this one down.

"That's ermm... interesting."

"Will you just leave so I can get some clothes on?"

Bradley was going, when he noticed something else in the direction of Kevin's bed. "Kev, why are there marbles all over your floor?" It wasn't like Kevin to have a messy floor, not at all.

Kevin paused, his brain coming up with no decent answer. "...I'm not going to answer that question," he replied defiantly, "now please _leave_."

Bradley shrugged and backed out of the room, closing the door and waiting outside.

Clyde hurried out from under the covers and pulled on his clothes, which luckily had fallen down the side of bed nearest the window, and had therefore not been visible to Bradley. As he did so, he questioned Kevin about the sleep strangling, but was reassured that it probably wouldn't happen again... probably. Kevin slid the window and helped Clyde back out of it, onto a fortunately placed tree branch. The air was cold on his bare skin, but he leant out of the window and gave Clyde a small goodbye kiss.

"Are you still coming around for breakfast before church?" Not everyone who used to as a child still went to church, but Clyde did with his family. He'd always found comfort in it, even if he didn't always act very religious.

"Bradley has to leave early so yes I will be."

"Good, because dad loves having you over, and Megan always sets an extra place automatically now."

"I love Sunday breakfast at your house, really good eggs."

Clyde grinned and began to climb down the tree, but stopped. "Oh, and one more thing, Kevin."

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday, dude."

Well it certainly had been that, and what a warm feeling in his cold chest.

* * *

_A/N: I don't think Pokémon Rubik's cubes are sold anywhere? I have a Mario Rubik's cube. Chopstick lightsabers are real however._

_Many thanks. Review if you want the next chapter!_


	9. Why Waste Water?

Why Waste Water?

The squeak of sneakers, heated bodies, and the drip of sweat, all the product of hard training as Token and Clyde attacked the court, vigorously practising passing skills. It was this dedication that earned them plentiful respect from their team mates, almost put them on a podium, clearly they had voted Clyde Donovan captain for a reason. However as far as their dedication to the game stretched, they were taking the golden opportunity to talk about something that Token seemingly couldn't get enough of, namely girls.

Having spent the past half hour listening, Clyde was getting bored with the subject; he just couldn't get the same interest from them, didn't see the hourglass shape Token drooled over as inviting. He _was_ interested to hear just how many people Token was seeing though, that guy was such a smooth bastard. He loved the romance side of it all, but he just couldn't keep himself faithful to one girl, the thrill was in the chase, not in the keep.

"Candice?"

"Friday night, great ass, nice and big. Took her to Le Jardin, she appreciated that."

"Lily?"

Token shot the ball at the hoop, effortlessly getting it through. Both boys switched directions, passing it to each other as they dribbled down to the other side of the court. It was their practice technique to imagine opponents and the ways they'd pass to dodge them. "She's actually quite a special one, but I'm still going to end it."

Clyde took the ball. "Your logic?"

"It's becoming a proper relationship; I don't want that, I'd get bored."

"Shame, I liked her when we met, she was reading like a really hard book, and taught me what 'lackadaisical' means." He'd have to remember to use that one around Kevin to impress him, ha, take that, Kevin Stoley, Clyde Donovan knows... uh big words too now. Yeah.

"Clyde, dude, stop staring into space dribbling, and pass!"

Token grunted as the ball hit his chest hard.

Clyde lowered his voice and whispered, just in case the walls were listening, they could do that. "What about Wendy?"

Token grinned. "Let's just say that unlike me, Stan would not appreciate her actions."

Clyde frowned. "You are terrible, why would you want to betray Stan's trust like that?"

Token spoke as if the answer was obvious. "...Because I can."

"Are you ever going to just pick one? Possibly even Wendy? Then it would make it a bit better."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, you know, that's what people do. And what you're doing isn't it like, origami, or something?"

Token threw the ball at Clyde's head, who only just managed to catch it, avoiding a bruise. "The word's polygamy, dumbass, and no, I'm not married to any of them!"

"Craig and I still think what you're doing is wrong!"

Token caught the ball as Clyde passed. "Actually, I'm glad you brought Craig up. It reminds me, there was something I wanted to run past you?" He sounded more serious, voice losing its jokey tone.

"Oh?"

"He's never been with a girl..."

Clyde furrowed his brow at the obvious and random statement. "I knew that."

"Well?" Token was clearly trying to insinuate something.

"What's your point?"

"Did you ever think that he was you know..." Token looked expectantly at Clyde, eyebrows raised.

"...No?"

"That he was, you know... _gay_." The word was almost whispered.

"GAY!" Clyde dropped the ball on his foot. "Shit!" he cried, clutching at it in pain. He stared panic-stricken at Token, one word to make him so flustered. "Craig!?" He took a deep breath at his overreaction, calm down, calm down. "That's a ridiculous idea, dude. He's never been with a guy either. He's just not interested."

"You think so?"

"Well I've never seen Craig as gay, unless something changes then I'd say that he isn't." Now please get off the topic, fast. This was causing Clyde to get way too nervous.

"Okay, good. That's a relief."

'A relief', Clyde never thought that Token had a problem with homosexuals. "What do you mean: 'that's a relief'?"

"Well, come on, it's just easier to not have a gay friend right?"

"And would you abandon him if he were gay?" yelled Clyde in a sudden burst of fury.

Token raised his hands defensively. "That's not what I said! Besides we don't need to worry about that, Craig's not gay, so chill, dude."

Clyde clenched his fists by his side, calm down, and think of calm things. Running water, clear skies, and the soft ripple of wind on a lake... all blue, like Kevin's eyes. His heart leapt: Kevin. Kevin's face, his mouth, and the way he bit his lip when he was flustered, or thinking, or cross... or anything really. Clyde smiled softly. The way Kevin looked when their eyes met, the touch of his skin, the sound of his voice when he called Clyde's name, the cute laugh when Clyde said something funny, and the exasperated sigh when Clyde did something stupid. Everything was calming, everything was so amazing.

Token studied Clyde's face as the Jock stood there in a trance. "While we're on the subject of relationships and Craig, he said you've been grinning and smug all day, says you've been daydreaming for most of it." Token could see that was true. "Did you finally get some?"

Oh yeah, Clyde had gone a bit over the top with excitement that morning. He had never been happier; he just had to share it with the world, or at least Craig. The conversation played in his head.

"I did it, I had sex this weekend, it was the best I've ever had."

"Gosh, your ass must be sore then." Craig smirked at the shocked and then forced amused expression on Clyde's face.

Clyde's ass _was_ actually sore. Kevin hadn't exactly had lube lying around Saturday night... or Sunday afternoon (making the most of an empty house.) "Screw you, dude."

"How many dudes must you screw until you're satisfied?"

"Well that depends whether you're available or not, because you'd be more than enough."

"Well I'm not."

"Well then, shove it."

"Up the ass?"

It had gone on much the same way until classes started, hadn't worried Clyde too much, Craig was just being Craig. Clyde grinned to Token again. "Yes I did."

Token practiced faking right, imagining an opponent in front of him, jerking his body like he intended to run that way. "So she finally let you into her panties."

Clyde broke left, catching the ball as Token lobbed it to him. "I think it was more like the other way round." He started dribbling the ball.

"What?" panted Token, coming to a stop. "You mean you were the one holding out?"

"Not holding out, more like nervous and not wanting to like... push things."

"Bro, you sound like a chick. Stop it."

"It's the truth, and just because I'm not thinking with my dick all the time, it doesn't make me a chick."

"Yes it does. It's their job to worry about not pushing things too far and what everything means. They overanalyze everything so _you_ don't have to. Although that usually leads to having your head bitten off, but you just make up with a bunch of flowers and a meal at an expensive restaurant, right?"

"That's so not true, dude, and rather sexist."

"We're seventeen year old guys, Clyde. Sex is all we think about."

"Maybe if you actually found somebody special you wouldn't think like that. Try and find a proper girlfriend not just leading girls on. I've found someone so amazing that I wanted it to develop slowly, and notice all the other wonderful amazing things about a relationship. Did you ever realise how much more wonderful the kissing is if you're-"

"If you're in love?" cut in Token with a grin on his face.

Clyde went red. The word, he'd said THE word. What? Why? That's not what he was going to say... was it? "I-I'm not in love!" he shouted in shock.

Token raised his eyebrow. "Damn, you have it bad." Token looked up at the gym clock. "Regrettably I can't stick around to tease you about it, I have to run off."

Clyde was relieved in a way. "Without taking a shower? Happy to smell for the rest of the day?"

"I've got to be on air in five minutes. I'll get one later." Token began running towards the gym doors. "Make sure you turn the school radio up in the changing rooms, love bird, and remember- this isn't over."

"Yeah, yeah." Clyde lobbed the ball across the gym and straight through the hoop, he left it there bouncing and went to grab a shower.

* * *

"Hey there, number twenty-one. Aren't you just the sweatiest thing around these parts?" Kevin smirked. "And that's saying a lot."

Clyde glanced over his shoulder and grinned. Every time he saw Kevin it was like everything felt brighter, he just wanted to smile, showing anyone who could see that he was exceptionally happy, happy to see two wide blue eyes, which were always smiling back at him. Yeah, Kevin's eyes smiled. He bounded over to Kevin. "You like me sweaty."

Kevin backed away, raising his once again paint stained hands. "I like you clean as well."

Clyde smirked, observing the array of colours on his boyfriend's hands. "Do you not use a paintbrush anymore?"

"They just... they just get in the way, ya' know? And I just couldn't be bothered with them."

Clyde grinned in excitement, time to use his word! "That's a bit _lackadaisical_ of you." The word rolled off his tongue smugly.

Kevin looked puzzled. "What?"

Ha, thought Clyde, take that, Kevin Stoley. He grinned, giving Kevin a quick peck on the lips, there was no one else around and he didn't think there would be. It was lunchtime so no one would come in for gym class, and there were no others training that lunch, except for Token. "I was just about to go for a shower so I'll be nice and clean for your majesty."

"Good, I like my men clean."

Clyde raised his eyebrow. "And just how many other men are you hiding away?"

Kevin's eyes twinkled. "Twenty one, in a vaguely romantic gesture to your jersey number."

Clyde graced his lips over Kevin's mouth. "Tell them all to get lost, you're mine."

Keeping his arms stretched way behind him; Kevin pushed his mouth to Clyde's again. "Correct," he muttered. He retracted his mouth, deciding it best if he didn't get carried away, which could happen with Clyde looking that sexy and sweaty. "You better go get that shower."

Clyde nodded reluctantly. "So, dude, why are you here?"

"No reason really, I knew you were training with Token this lunch, so when I heard his voice on the radio I thought maybe I'd catch you alone for a few moments." Kevin smiled. "And I did. That'll get me through the rest of the day I reckon."

The song that had played while they were talking finished and Token's voice drifted back on through the changing room speakers.

"_That was Adele with Skyfall, which is unmistakably a bond tune, great song to a hopefully great film."_

Clyde nodded. Much better that the crap Quantum of Solace one, but 'You Know My Name' for Casino Royale had been the best of the Daniel Craig themes.

_"This next one goes out to my friend, who I think just discovered he's in love..."_

Clyde's eyes shot wide with panic, oh no what was Token doing? This wasn't... this wasn't good, not at all.

_"...it's about time someone shut down the machine for a while, first person who's been able to do it."_

No, no, NO! Kevin needed to close his ears. He couldn't listen to what Token was saying... he couldn't hear those words and link it to him. Music filled the changing rooms, sounding louder than before, it couldn't have been but it sounded like that to Clyde.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping._

Clyde held his breath. That was his favourite fucking song... a love song. That _really _helped things.

_While you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever._

Kevin smiled. "Isn't this your favourite song? Aerosmith?" He laughed. "The description of the person as a machine and the song, plus the fact they're Token's friend, it's all a bit of a coinci-." Kevin paused as he examined Clyde's panicked face. "...a coincidence," he said slowly.

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

Clyde did the only thing he could do in such a situation, he grabbed Kevin and kissed him like he was intending the suck the life out of him. He kissed him urgently, powered by nerves and desperation, heightened by an aching in his heart he was determined to ignore for a little while longer. He kissed Kevin like kissing was going out of style, and was so relieved when Kevin kissed back. The black-haired boy seemed just as urgent as Clyde for a diversion from the conversation.

Clyde wrapped his arms around Kevin and pulled him closer, feeling his heart beat accelerating.

Kevin gasped. "C-Clyde, my hands, your top... stains."

Clyde didn't care; he grabbed Kevin's wrists and forced them around his back. Kevin clutched Clyde's jersey, groaning as the kiss deepened. He tugged at the bottom of the jersey, pulling it up and forcing their lips to separate as it was yanked over Clyde's head. He traced his hand along the sweaty torso, between the crevices, a line of paint transferring down. Maybe he did like Clyde sweaty just a little bit...

He gasped again as Clyde pushed back against him, forcing their crotches to meet and an excited twitching to occur. Clyde grabbed the bottom of Kevin's t-shirt and too yanked it over his head, tossing it carelessly on the floor. Their chests collided as they shared another passionate kiss. It felt so different from any other kiss to Kevin. Clyde was so desperate, like it was vital that something happened to relieve the tension. He had two burning desires and was trying to use one to block out the other. The paint from Clyde's chest imprinting onto Kevin's in a multi-coloured mash-up.

Kevin bit his lip and looked suggestively, through heavy-lidded eyes, at Clyde. "Looks like I may need to take a shower now too."

Clyde groaned, his arousal very clearly showing in his shorts. "O-oh dear."

"And I hate wasting water... there's only one thing for it." After a quick pinch of Clyde's ass, which made their hips deliciously buck together, Kevin practically threw Clyde towards the showers, caught up in a hormone driven desperation. The blood was pumping fast around his head as he kicked off his shoes and pulled down his jeans with speed he didn't know he possessed.

Clyde's shorts came off almost as fast, and Kevin laughed when a pair of boxers was flung over his shoulder, giving the black-haired boy a pretty damn fine view of the Jock's naked backside. He disposed of his own boxers and socks somewhere along the frantic run to the showers. A trail of clothes led from Clyde's locker, to where the two boys were standing, bodies connected, in the shower.

* * *

Craig sighed; he had to be the one that left his gym kit behind, didn't he? He had to cause himself unnecessary bother by hiking back to the other side of the school to retrieve it, eating into his much-needed nicotine time with McCormick.

Yeah, it just had to be him.

He kicked open the gym doors, seeing that it was empty, and gave a good hard kick to a basketball on his way past it. He'd never liked the game, it was too energetic, too many people shouting and jumping around. The fans were even worse, all crowding adoringly around his best friend, oh, and how could he forget the annoying cheerleaders and their 'peppy' completely false attitudes to life. Craig certainly hated basketball. He laughed straight in everyone's faces the day they tried to recruit him.

He continued his path to the locker rooms, hearing that it was quiet. Good, he didn't want to get stuck talking to the brain-dead Jocks, hearing about their nights out, or rather, hearing how they couldn't remember their nights out. _'I was so fucking wasted, man.' _Whatever, big fucking deal.

Perhaps Clyde was in there though? He wondered where his friend had got too, probably singing in the shower. God, Craig would just grab his gym bag and get out of there. He stepped inside the locker room and spotted his gym bag. Making a quick grab for it, he was stopped when he did indeed hear a noise coming from the shower, a noise that did sound like Clyde, but it wasn't singing...

Craig narrowed his eyes, taking a few steps nearer the shower to hear the sound more clearly. That was definitely Clyde, he couldn't mistake that, it almost sounded as if he was groaning. Craig grew paler, realising a horrifying fact, there were two voices, two groaning _male_ voices.

He was outside Clyde's locker, looking down at the trail of clothes on the floor, as if they'd been taken off in a hurry, carelessly tossed aside because there was something much more important in that moment, Clyde's kit, a pair of clearly guy's jeans, a pair of socks, two shoes and a vaguely recognisable t-shirt.

Craig picked up the t-shirt and viewed the picture on the front. Retro, Thunderbirds, Craig quite appreciated it actually. Or at least, he would have done, if he hadn't seen Kevin Stoley wearing the exact same one earlier that morning.


	10. The Most Awesomest Person

_A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews 'n' such. *Throws buckets of thanks over you* Themes from earlier getting re-introduced (think back to Kevin's brief aloofness after the Jocks in chapter 4) ... yes, this story actually has a planned out plot. Oh yes, it does. A much slower plot than any of my other stories, but I like that, it means it may actually be a fairly decent length for a change._

* * *

The Most Awesomest Person

Clyde was glowing, hair glistening wet, the beam on his face only topped in showing his joy by the spring in his step. He was basically skipping, but carrying if off as some weird Jock training exercise as he moved down the corridor. He was grinning at people, replying to every 'Hi Clyde,' with his trademark, 'hey, what's going on?' He didn't stop around long enough to find out what _was_ going on though. He couldn't have cared less. Damn, he was just incredibly happy about his x-rated adventure in the shower with his treasured, amazing, no one else's, 'get your own' boyfriend.

He turned into an empty part of the school's maze of corridors, singing to himself. Closing his eyes and stretching out his hands when he reached a grand part, like that nun chick in _The Sound of Music._ The hills were alive with the sound of his happiness, perhaps not to the extent that he was going to wear lederhosen, but still...

He almost tripped over someone's foot in the process of all this.

Clyde's eyes shot open to see who it was; they made contact with blond hair.

"Watch where you're going," muttered the blond, nose deep in a book, face hidden.

Clyde rubbed the back of his neck, feeling rather embarrassed. "Errr yeah, sorry about that, wasn't looking."

Bradley Biggle looked up from his book. "Clearly, not that I'm surprised, Jock." He would never usually talk to someone in that way, particularly not someone with the kind of ultimate power Clyde possessed (possessed but didn't use), but Bradley was so angry and upset, that he wasn't thinking straight.

Clyde had never been called 'Jock' by anyone at school with negative connotations before. If Bradley had been anyone else he would have walked away, but considering it was Kevin's best friend standing in front of him, Clyde was interested. He connected eyes with Bradley and noticed to his dismay that he'd been crying.

"Dude, are you crying?"

Bradley slammed his book closed, glaring at Clyde. "Why do you care?"

Clyde smiled in what he hoped was a comforting way. "Hey, dude. I used to cry a lot." 'Used to,' that was a lie. Clyde still cried.

"So?"

"So, I know that you must be feeling like shit and want someone to scream at, so yeah, I'm here." Damn, he hoped that sentence would get back to Kevin and give him some brownie points... yeah, some brownies would be very nice actually, chocolate, warm from the oven. Clyde's mouth began to water.

"It's because of you stupid football Jocks that I'm crying."

Concentrate, back to Bradley. "I play basketball."

"Same bullshit different assholes."

Clyde ignored the statement. "Tell me what they did."

"Fine, you want to know what's going on then fine. _Your_ teammates, all the delightful Jocks in this school, even _you_, can go to hell. All you do is make yourself feel big by putting other people down." Bradley's face turned red. "Cruel words, violent actions, you act like it's all completely normal. I've had enough!"

"Has something happened?" Clyde reached out an arm to rest it supportively on Bradley's shoulder, but the small blond jumped away furiously. Clyde had never considered physical contact a problem; this guy seemed to hate it. He withdrew his arm hastily.

"Something's always happening! Luckily for me, I'm not really a popular target." Bradley's eyes filled with tears. "They like to rip up my books though." He held up a battered copy of '_1984.' _"My grandma bought it me, and now it's ruined."

Clyde felt so sorry for Bradley, outweighed only by worry for someone else. "And who- who is a popular target?" He almost didn't want to hear the answer, he knew the answer and he was sure hearing it would tear his heart in two.

"Kevin Stoley used to be a popular target. The things they did to him make my problems look small."

Yeah, that did it.

"They used to physically hit Kevin; it made me angry at how often he had a black eye. It made me even angrier that nobody noticed." Bradley gritted his teeth. "Kevin never retaliated. He just took it so peacefully, like it was completely natural. I could tell he wasn't alright though, he retaliated in his sleep."

Clyde closed his eyes. Could that explain the sleep strangling? He battled to keep his emotions under control; it was a mixture of sadness and anger, mainly anger. It must have been at least some of his teammates; they couldn't all have been football Jocks. Some of_ his_ teammates used to beat up Kevin, before he even talked to the boy. They gave Kevin black eyes and tormented him, and what did Clyde do? Pat them on the back, say 'good game' and go out drinking with them.

"I thank God you got bored."

The 'you' wasn't a personal reference, but it really felt like it at that moment. Clyde's voice cracked. "I'm not like the worst of them you know, we're not all like the bullies."

"How? In what way are you not like them? You are the worst of them all. Everyone worships you because 'you're so cool' and you don't care about anything! You're failing your classes and people think that's a good thing! They look up to you as their captain and guide, Donovan. _You_ have an effect."

Clyde tried to stay strong, defiant. He stopped himself believing the words, because they _weren't_ true. "I'm fed up of people thinking they know me just because I play basketball. You're wrong, I'm not like them. I have always hated it when they pick on people. I have tried to stop them. I do care about some things _very_ deeply, and I don't always try to be cool." He couldn't stay strong, and luckily with no one other than Bradley around, he burst into tears. "If I could build a time machine thing I'd stop them. I'd stop them from hurting you. I'd stop them from hurting... _him_."

* * *

Kevin had walked down the corridor the opposite way than Clyde, a few minutes before him. He was wondering what excuse he could use for his wet hair. Head fell in the sink, snowball to the head, head shoved down the toilet... he inhaled sharply at the bad memories, all believable, but he wasn't using any. Sink, snowball, toilet... old memories, ones that weren't going to ruin his good mood. Nothing was ruining that. He grinned; breaking the school runs had proved more fun than he ever dreamed.

They'd have to do that again.

He wasn't going to think about what had happened over the radio, he wasn't going to read into it like his heart wanted to. It could have been anyone; it could have been a joke. He couldn't get his hopes up. Regardless of these points, Kevin was whistling the song as he headed towards the art classroom, aiming to make the most of the silence and peace lunchtime often brought.

"Not a good idea to walk around with wet hair, Stoley. You'll catch your death."

Kevin's heart froze. He span around to the source of the voice, tilting his head.

Craig Tucker looked down at him, unreadable face. "Why do you have wet hair anyway?"

Kevin's brain faltered and his words fumbled. "I fell in the snowball."

Craig smirked. "You... fell in the snowball?" He moved closer to Kevin, relishing causing momentary shock, but he wasn't looking to scare Kevin, he wouldn't want to cause distress. Craig would never do that, even with the reservations he had held about the black-haired boy. Time to get used to the idea of Clyde and Kevin proved useful, and catching them in the shower wasn't as shocking as it could have been if he hadn't have had earlier suspicions. "As convincing as that sounds, I think you're lying. I think you've just used the gym showers."

"Actually yes, I did," Kevin put confidence into his voice, with the hope that Craig would believe him and move on.

"What were you doing in the gym?"

Kevin tried to counter Craig with any desperate attempt to avoid the question that he did not have an answer to. "What do people usually do in gyms?"

"Probably not what _you_ were doing."

Kevin gulped, this didn't bode well. "What?"

"As far as I'm aware people don't usually do my best friend in the locker room."

Kevin gasped. "What?! That's a big accusation!"

"I heard you. I saw your shirt. Give it up. You're caught."

"Shit. Please, Craig, don't get mad. I-I'll explain."

"I'm not going to get mad. You're not so bad, Stoley. I'd have tried a lot harder getting to know you if I'd known you were Clyde's boyfriend."

Kevin furrowed his brow, feeling both relief and confusion. "You mean you don't mind that I'm a guy- making Clyde gay?"

Craig looked horrified, face suddenly very readable. "Of course not! Don't tell the dumbass this but I love him, God that doesn't sound right coming from my mouth."

Kevin laughed. "He knows you love him, he claims it all the time, says he's one of the two that has the privilege."

"Yeah that's right, him and McCormick, and you_ really_ mustn't tell Kenny, I fear he'd jump me."

"I won't."

"So, why should it matter if Clyde gets a hard on from guys? As far as sexual and emotional desire goes, I can't really comment. I don't have feelings for girls, and Clyde has just taken that one step further and has feelings for guys instead."

"He's going to be so relieved to hear that, he didn't tell you because he thought everything would change. Homosexuality can ruin friendships."

Craig looked concerned. "Have you told Bradley?'

Kevin sighed. "No."

"I'm not sure he'd appreciate finding out the way I found out, not when I only went into the changing rooms for my gym kit."

Kevin cringed. "Sorry about that. Clyde has... urges."

"Well, take it as a sign to tell Bradley soon!"

Kevin nodded. "I'll tell him." How the hell would he go about doing that? If only he'd known that while he was talking to Craig, Clyde was unintentionally doing it for him.

"There's no time like the present, Nerd." The name held no viciousness or cruelty. If anything, by using the name, Craig was showing how easily he accepted Kevin.

"Let's find Clyde first."

Craig agreed, and they began walking in the direction the Jock had taken, hoping to catch him on the corridor. Craig was not bothered in the slightest that people saw him walking with Kevin. It may have seemed a little strange, but since the two had nothing between them to hide, and no one would question Craig in any of his choices, they got away with it. Craig flipped off the one Jock that looked at them funny, Chad or something.

Craig carried on talking as they walked; entertaining himself by asking questions. "I want to hear how it happened, but not in detail... I'm sure Clyde will tell me the detail whether I want it or not. In fact just sum it up in a few words, give me the general picture."

Kevin smiled, Craig's attitude was relaxed; it made him relax. "Tutor, head massages, Oreos, toothpaste and the spilling of pasta sauce."

Craig raised his eyebrow. "You don't mess around with the 'few words' thing. Trust two of those to be food related." He paused. "Did the pasta sauce spill over Clyde by any chance?"

"It did."

"And you?"

Kevin blushed at the memory. "Pulled his shirt off, saw his breathtaking chest and kissed him."

"Breathtaking chest?" Craig winked at Kevin in fake flirtation. "Clearly you haven't seen mine."

* * *

Back on the other side of school, moments before Kevin and Craig would find them, Bradley's voice fell softer. He wondered why he was feeling some remorse for the Jock, not just any Jock, the legendary Clyde Donovan, the one on the pedestal. He'd always assumed that Clyde did the things some of the others did, but as he stood there, he realised he'd never seen nor heard Clyde do anything horrible to anyone. Debatably he didn't treat girls very well, though not as bad as some of the others.

Bradley lowered his tone. "Why do you care so much?"

Clyde sniffed and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his letterman jacket, a symbol of status he could have been doing not to wear at that moment. "I care about _him._"

Bradley narrowed his eyes cautiously. "Kevin?"

"Yes, Kevin. The wonderful Kevin Stoley." Clyde smiled. "The nicest, funniest, most _awesomest_ person I've ever known." He linked eyes with Bradley. "And yeah, Captain Donovan may not be a genius, but even he can see that."

A pair of slim, bare arms wrapped around Clyde's chest then, as Kevin nestled his head between the shoulder blades, smiling serenely. "You're the most _awesomest_ person I've ever known as well, Captain Donovan."

Clyde's heart flipped, turning around he took Kevin's face in his hands, staring into his remarkable blue eyes and smiling in a mixture of happiness and pain. He pulled their faces together, brushing Kevin's lips and planting a comforting warm kiss on them, closing his eyes and breathing in the healing moment. Behind him he heard a shocked gasp. In front of him he sensed footsteps. Opening his eyes slowly, he made contact with Craig's nonplussed face.

The tall boy flipped Clyde off in a 'friendly' way. "Looks like I've finally met Kelsi. I Have to admit, she's a bit different from what I expected." Craig paused. "A lot more penis."

Clyde held Kevin tighter, face red, feeling that the secret was all over, that he would never have his peaceful paradise with Kevin again. Kevin smiled and locked eyes with him. "It's alright, Clyde. Craig knows."

Craig nodded, walking past Clyde and Kevin silently, to where Bradley was standing, his mouth ajar.

"J-Just what is going on?" asked Bradley, directing the question at Craig, because Clyde and Kevin seemed busy.

"Your best friend is gay and in a relationship with the captain of the basketball team." Craig looked Bradley up and down. "Yeah, you're going to need a few moments to let it sink in."

"K-Kevin's gay?"

"Yep."

"Clyde's gay?"

"Yep."

"The captain of the basketball team- Jock extraordinaire."

"..."

"Gay?"

"Yep."

"Wow, that's just, that's just... I'm not sure, it's just-"

Craig glared down at Bradley, a look intimidating to the blond. "Biggle, can't you see how happy they are?"

"This is... this is mental."

"Is it? Look at them." Craig pointed to the laced hands, the loving hug, and the looks of utter contentment at being together. He made Bradley observe the way Kevin dried Clyde's tears, kissing the tissue before dabbing it gently over his face, whispering comforting words while Clyde seemed more desperate to see if Kevin was alright. It wasn't particularly enjoyable for either of them to see their friends in such a way, and sure it was weird to see gay affection. But as Craig and Bradley continued watching, they saw how right it was.

"They look," Bradley paused, and felt the truth, "they look right together, don't they?"

"More than any couple I've seen in a while."

"Guess I've got some talking to do with Kevin."

Craig looked cautious. "So you're alright with it, because I'm telling you now Biggle, Clyde is one of the best around."

Bradley tilted his head and observed the way Kevin smiled at the Jock. It was true that he'd noticed a difference in Kevin's mood recently, he _was_ doing a lot more smiling, a lot less worrying. He seemed more confident, standing up taller, without flinching. If that was down to Clyde Donovan, then maybe he owed the Jock a chance. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Good, shortass" Craig patted Bradley on the back; it was quite a hard hit, slightly winding the small blond.

"I thought you were being nice!" yelled Bradley, jerking his body away, still on the defensive.

Craig raised his arms. "Don't shoot me, Biggle. I am."

Clyde and Kevin were by their sides by that point. Clyde laughed. "He means it in a nice way really, like I'm dumbass and I call him asshole." He grinned. "You've got to have a name with ass in; it's a symbol of acceptance." It was the nicest thing Craig could have done.

Craig flicked his thumb in Kevin's direction. "He's the smartass."

Clyde nodded, Kevin smiled, and with a winded cough, Bradley accepted.

* * *

"Damn, I just knew there was something up with you and Stoley." Craig crashed down on the fire escape steps next to Clyde.

Clyde had his head in his hands, gaps of his face through his fingers showing the distress he'd managed to mask when Kevin had been there. He heaved a sigh. "You did, or are you just saying that?"

"You were the one in that robe that night weren't you, _Marco_?"

Clyde blushed. "I-uh-yeah."

Craig rolled his eyes. "There's nothing you could do to surprise me, so don't be afraid to admit it."

"Mmmm."

Craig was confused, the unresponsiveness of his best friend just didn't seem right. It wouldn't have been normal at any time, but especially not in what should have been a very positive and relieving circumstance. "Clyde, I'd have thought you'd be really happy right now. Your best friend is completely fine with you being gay. Your boyfriend clearly adores you, and _his_ best friend seems okay, yet you look miserable, seconds away from crying."

"It's just all so..." Clyde angrily struggled to think. "What's the fucking word?" His face screwed up in concentration. "...Overwhelming."

"This is the easy part. I'm your best friend; we've been through everything together. I love seeing you happy and I don't care that it's Stoley who's making you happy. I wouldn't care if the secret was that you'd fallen in love and taken up ballroom dancing with a pack of wild llamas." Craig tried to form what he wanted to say in a gentle way. "But you've got to watch out for other people, they don't understand."

Clyde ran his hand through his hair, sighing, that's exactly what was worrying him. "I know, dude. They'd do horrible things if they found out Kevin was gay." Even worse things than they'd done, they'd threatened it. Clyde remembered when rumours had gone around the school that Kyle Broflovski was gay. He'd seen the graffiti, the fear in Kyle's face looking at any Jock. Maybe he'd been ignorant enough not to notice at the time, but now in his memories, Clyde could see Kyle's distress. Kyle disappeared for a while, suddenly cutting contact with Stan. When he returned to school, they never seemed as close, Kyle got close with Tweek and Butters, he fell under the radar, people thankfully forgot about him.

And that was all on a rumour, Kyle wasn't even gay... but Kevin was.

Seeing his anguish, Craig threw his arm around Clyde. "I take it that Token's clueless?"

"He'd much sooner accuse you of being gay." Clyde's head grew tight; he could feel the sharp pains emerging. "Oh God, he'd freak. He hates Kevin doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't say hate; he's just not a _massive_ fan. Although I wasn't either was I? I think we've both been unfair to him, there's something about the way he talks about you and the way you talk about him that makes me think he's okay." In Craig speak, that meant he liked Kevin.

Clyde smiled. "Kevin's amazing. I wish people could see that."

Craig nodded. "Maybe one day they will, but if you want that to happen, you're going to have to go through a whole load of shit from stupid fucking homophobes and idiot Jocks. You're going to need support... Have you told your dad?"

Clyde exhaled sharply. "No."

"I think it's time."

Clyde nodded. "I agree."

Craig slapped his friend on the back. "Perhaps Kevin could help with that headache?"

Clyde gasped. "How did you-"

"Your boyfriend, but he's left the details for you to add."

Clyde's eyes twinkled. "Did he mention the shower?"

But Craig was the one to get and keep the twinkle in his eye. "Actually, I didn't need to be _told_ about the shower."

Clyde screamed in horror. "YOU SAW US!"

"No," confessed Craig, "but I certainly heard you, I only wish you'd told me sooner, it wasn't the nicest way to find out."

"I ermm, God, Craig."

"You sounded like you were having a good time though."

Clyde jabbed Craig's chest playfully. "And you sound like Kenny."

Craig lunged forward and grabbed Clyde in a headlock. "Tell me I sound like that fucking perv again and you'll regret it."

Clyde pushed back and they both fell to the floor in a tackle. Well, why did he ever worry that Craig would abandon him, this guy was still happy to wrestle with him like any other day. Clyde grinned, he was gay and Craig didn't seem in the slightest bothered. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright. He smirked at Craig, pulling his hat off and ruffling his hair. "I'm sorry, _Kenny_."


	11. You'll Be in My Heart

_A/N: Three chapters all about one day! After this chapter the day will be over!_

* * *

You'll Be in My Heart

He did enjoy playing hard classical tunes, ones where you had to do a million things at once and hardly remembered to breathe, those fancy words on the page, legato, staccato, and the occasional pizzicato. Kevin hated that, he always accidentally spun the bow at an awkward angle that when he came to needing it again he almost couldn't play. You had to remember to hold the violin with your elbow bent at the right angle else it would stoop and be harder to access the strings with your fingers. This was also the case for the wrist which had to be held back or reaching over to the string of G would be harder than it ought to.

Not to forget holding the bow so the little finger controlled the tip, resting it so it balanced on the strings, keeping it straight, keeping it away from the finger section, moving the thumb with the rest of the finger when transferring into second or third position, moving it back up again, not pressing too hard, not pressing too soft, keeping his fingers on their tips, perfecting the almost millimetre difference between a flat and a sharp, reading the music, reading the dynamics, keeping the rhythm, and trying not to throw the violin out of the window when he messed up.

All this and he still couldn't stop thinking about Clyde as he played.

Though perhaps that had something more to do with the song choice, for Kevin had long abandoned his classical pieces for his memorised movie themes. The ones his fingers would move automatically to play, his arm needed no coaxing. Sure they were easy, but sometimes easy was good.

The truth was that he was boldly playing the Tarzan theme because of Clyde's secret obsession, which Kevin only knew about having seen the D.V.D case on his desk that fateful day. Clyde still hadn't admitted to it.

Start on a down-bow. C C-A A-G G-F. Second finger, open, down a string third, second... The movements flowed through his brain like they were imprinted. He stopped focusing on the music and instead on the lyrics which had automatically begun playing around his head.

_Come stop your crying/It will be alright/Just take my hand/Hold it tight. _

Was it that crying inevitably reminded him of Clyde?His fingers continued playing as his mind melted into certain lyrics, lingering on them.

_This bond between us/Can't be broken. _

The lyrics were almost warming, very soothing. Kevin really wondered how he was able to find so much relevance in Tarzan.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?/ They just don't trust what they can't explain/ I know we're different but deep inside us/ We're not that different at all._

Was this song based on his life? Was his life perhaps based on this song? It didn't seem completely impossible at that moment that a greater power was controlling his life to revolve around these words, this song.

_Don't listen to them/ 'Cause what do they know?/ We need each other/ To have, to hold._

He let the music fill him up.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart./ No matter what they say/ You'll be here in m-_

And then his mom's screechy voice cut through the beautiful music, almost ruining his night. "Kevin, that's a movie theme!" He kicked his stand over in anger and cursed loud at the pain in his toe. What a fucking way to come back down to earth.

* * *

As soon as the Jock got through his front door he realised he'd had his evening planned out for him.

"Clyde?" called Megan from in the kitchen, where she was baking with their dad's girlfriend. His date a while back with the doctor had been successful, and they had become a very close couple. Susan was her name, and she was very lovely, dark brown hair, blue eyes. She had a genuinely caring personality, never said a cruel word. Megan had developed a quick love for her, probably stemming from a want for a female role model, having someone to talk to about her more personal problems, like her break up with Ike. Megan had been too young when their mom died to properly remember her, she did have some fuzzy memories but nothing as concrete as Clyde. Clyde liked Susan as well; she'd been to see him in a friendly against Conifer.

They both smiled at him as he entered the kitchen and slouched in a chair. "Help us make some fairy cakes," asked Megan, wiping her flour covered fingers on her apron. Her hair was tied up in a bobble, grinning face covered in a mixture of ingredients, she really looked like the sister of Clyde at that moment.

Clyde laughed at her. "You'd be better without my help. Remember I was almost left with scalding blisters the last time I attempted to cook?"

Megan's grin got wider. "Yeah but you won't be as distracted this time."

Clyde was really starting to believe his sister knew more than she let on, but he was going to let it slide. He couldn't handle any more awkward situations that night.

"Come on, bro. It will cheer you up."

Clyde looked disbelievingly at her. It was amazing how she knew that he needed cheering up badly, and that food was the perfect way to distract him, in the few seconds they'd talked. Well, maybe he could understand how she knew about the food bit. He creased his brow. "I don't know if I'm in the mood."

Megan frowned, she wasn't taking no for an answer. "I'll let you lick the spoon."

Clyde gave up; maybe it was a good idea just to drop his thoughts for a while. He smiled at his sister. "Well if you'll let me lick the spoon then I'm in."

He walked over to where Susan was standing, pulling on a pink frilly apron for the hell of it. It was quite a nice one actually, flowers down one side and a lacy trim. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked, washing his hands.

She smiled back, brushing her choppy bangs out of her eyes. "It's going good thanks." She was creaming sugar and butter together using a wooden spoon, deciding it was more social than using a loud mixer. "Did you have a nice day?"

Clyde thought about the shower, Craig and Bradley finding out, another day with Kevin, but then he also thought about Kevin's past problems, and how he just had to get them out into the open. "I guess so. I mean it was so amazing and perfect in every way on one hand." Clyde raised one of his hands in demonstration, which Megan immediately placed an egg in. Clyde ignored this. "And it was just horrible on the other hand." He raised his other hand, which Megan placed a second egg in. "So I'm not really sure."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. I want to forget about it." He turned his attention to the eggs then, baffled.

Susan laughed. "I think she means you to crack them."

Clyde shrugged. "Okay." Without a warning, and with two sudden loud crunches, he slammed his hands down onto the counter, brown shells and yellow goo, streaming in every direction, and down onto the floor. Susan's eyes lit up in absolute shock, her mouth gaping open in stunned silence.

Megan stared at him like he belonged in an insane asylum, but she wasn't shocked, her heart didn't miss one beat. "Yeah that's right, Clyde. Now just whisk them up and put them in the mixture," she offered dryly.

Clyde tilted his head to the side, realising his error. "Oh."

"He's a retard," explained Megan, directing her words to Susan, whose mouth was still hanging open.

Clyde's dad appeared in the doorway, puzzled. There was a notable transformation in him since he got a girlfriend, a new vitality in his face. His skin was lighter and he looked like he was finally getting a decent amount of sleep. "Who's a retard?"

"Clyde," replied Megan, turning to her dad.

"Ahhh," Roger nodded knowingly, "what's he done now?" Treading cautiously over to them, he sighed when he saw the mess created in his kitchen.

Susan raised her eyebrow then. "Instead of a retard, let's just say he's two eggs short of a box shall we?"

Roger smiled in amusement. "So would I be correct in saying this mess on the floor was the work of my son, and not my two lovely ladies?"

Clyde raised his goo covered hands. "In my defence, dad, they made me do it. I warned Megan she was better without my help."

Megan laughed. "I thought even you would know that we crack eggs for a reason, not just as a 'screw you' to the chickens!"

"Well maybe I just have some unresolved issues with those beady-eyed, sharp-beaked, feathered bastards."

Roger raised his eyebrow. "Maybe you don't want chicken tacos for tea then?"

"...Or maybe I love chickens."

* * *

Finished with his practice and schoolwork Kevin went downstairs into the living room, where his dad was sat with a beer, watching the television. Kevin almost turned around and walked out of the room again, in the mood for his dad he was not. But his dad spotted him and beckoned him forward.

"Hello there, son. Your practice sounded good."

Kevin tensed. "Thank you."

"There's an NBA game on, I don't suppose you want to watch it." Kevin's dad's tone made it clear he didn't expect Kevin to stay, it was almost condescending, like Kevin wasn't good enough, wasn't man enough, to appreciate basketball.

The black-haired boy shrugged his shoulders and took a seat on the sofa. "Okay."

That shocked his dad. "You really want to?"

"Sure." Kevin fixed his eyes on the screen, watching the intense dribbling. He noticed his dad's team were up, probably why the T.V was still on. His dad had a tendency to turn the set off when his team started to lose.

"So," asked his dad awkwardly, "how are you?"

"Fine," replied Kevin. "How was your trip?" His dad had that day got back from a week away on business in Hong Kong.

"It was all fine."

Kevin nodded, falling silent. He always had this problem with his dad; they just never knew what to talk about. They continued to watch the game in silence for a while, occasionally one of them would say something, and the other would reply, but these conversations were short and few.

Watching the game, Kevin realised how his knowledge of basketball had developed over the past couple of months, he found he was able to recognise the tactics they used and even moves they should have made.

"He could probably go for a three-pointer from the angle. It makes more sense than passing, no one's open." Kevin observed as the player, not brave enough, chucked the ball to a team-mate who was unable to make the catch, and it ended up with the other team. "Yeah, a three-pointer would have been better." He turned to his dad. "They're supposed to be professionals."

Kevin's dad looked genuinely alarmed. "I never knew you had such an interest in Basketball?"

Kevin grinned slyly, though his dad's eyes were fixed on the T.V again. He certainly had an interest in basketball _players._ "When I'm not busy with my many other hobbies I like to palm a few balls." He knew his dad wouldn't understand the innuendo.

"Well that's great, son, sport is very important."

Kevin repressed a giggle. "Yeah." He could just tell that he'd made his dad's night. He knew how desperate his dad was for a son who could discuss sport, acted masculine and always had a girlfriend. He also knew how his mom wanted a son who spent his whole life working, playing the violin, and training to be a doctor. Neither of those things were what Kevin wanted. Kevin wanted to take his _art_ further, one day get a job designing sets for movies, his dream since he could first pick up a lightsaber.

"So are there any girls I should know about at the moment." Mr Stoley nudged Kevin. "I won't tell your mom if she wouldn't approve."

Kevin attempted to avoid the question. "Bradley had a date with someone. It went well I think, apart from when he spilt coke all over her dress..." Kevin cringed; Bradley had been mortified, even clumsier than Clyde when he got nervous.

"Bradley really? I always thought he might be one of those homosexuals, no offence to him."

"No, Bradley's not 'one of those homosexuals.'"

Kevin's dad nodded approvingly. "And what about you, are you seeing anyone?"

"Sure, dad, her name is Clyde. She's the captain of the basketball team. I'm madly in love with her."

His dad frowned. "Kevin, don't make jokes like that. It's unfair on the real homosexuals."

"Sorry dad." Kevin looked up at the clock, it read five past ten. "I think I'm going to bed."

"But the game hasn't finished."

"They're doomed to lose."

"They're winning!"

"Yeah, but look at that guy on the bench for the other team. He's their secret weapon, they introduce him soon, they change their tactics, and by now they've worked out the see-through plan of your team, who clearly have confidence issues. As soon as number seven reaches his time to shine, the scoreboard is going to flip." Kevin smiled. "I'd turn it off now if I were you. Night, dad."

* * *

It wasn't the nicest experience to walk into your bedroom and silently scream in shock at seeing your boyfriend lying on your bed in his pyjamas, holding a fairy cake and grinning, but on reflection, it wasn't the worst...

Kevin hastily shut his door and stared at Clyde. Clyde jumped up from the bed and bounded over, wrapping his arms around Kevin and almost squashing the cake. Kevin sighed. "Clyde, would you explain what you're doing please? My mom could have walked in on you!"

"Nahhh, I can detect the difference in your footsteps. Nothing gets past Ninja Clyde."

"Well good for Ninja Clyde, but _you_ need to be careful."

"Dude, I'm Ninja Clyde."

Kevin sighed again, but smiled.

"I thought you might like a fairy cake! I've been baking." Clyde paused and tilted his head to the side looking guilty. "Well, my sister has been baking... I've been-uh-washing up and cursing chickens."

"Those damn chickens, what did they do now?" Kevin smiled and took the cake from Clyde, making short work of it because he was a teenage boy and always hungry. "Thank you," he said between bites. Damn, the cake was so moist yet light, and the chocolate icing was scrumptious. "That was delicious."

Clyde agreed. "It's my sister's dream to open a bakery."

"Tell her she has my full support, and probably a lot of my money if she can whip up cakes like that." Kevin moved his eyes up and down Clyde's attire. "So did you really run over here in your pyjamas to give me that cake or are you planning on staying?"

Clyde grinned. "Well, since you're offering."

Kevin nodded. "Let me just go get changed, kay? I need to use the bathroom."

He took his night-clothes with him and returned very quickly, now wearing his boxer shorts and a light blue t-shirt.

Kevin's departure had given Clyde the courage to bring up what he really wanted to say. He looked meaningfully into Kevin's eyes. "Bradley told me they used to hurt you."

Kevin bit his lip, dropping his clothes in his laundry hamper. "I know he did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What could I have said?"

"You could have told me, rather than me thinking everything is alright."

Kevin ran his hand up the Jock's arm. "Everything is alright, Clyde. I don't want to live in the past."

Clyde grasped Kevin's hand in his desperately. "I want to know who it was!"

"No."

"You can't not tell me! God, Kevin, if I don't know then I'll just hate everybody. I have to know the people who have hurt you, because they don't deserve my time."

Kevin sighed, accepting Clyde was right. "I'm not really sure of their names; do you remember those guys we ran into getting the pasta?"

"Yeah."

"Them."

Clyde squeezed Kevin tight. "I've always hated them."

"I'm not their biggest fan."

Clyde whispered into Kevin's neck. "Anyone else, anyone from the Basketball team maybe?"

"Just that guy with the afro-uh- Chad or something? And the really tall one, taller than Craig even. Jason?"

Clyde clenched his fist. "Those assholes." He was relived Token's name hadn't come up though. "How can you stand to be with me when I've always been friends with them?"

"You never hurt me, and I can't judge you for your friends."

"Yeah, well, I'm not friends with them anymore."

"Don't let it affect your game, Clyde. It's only a few of them, not all. Most actually play basketball for the love of the sport, you need to remember that. I got through, we need to forget them."

"You're too amazing sometimes." Clyde decided to lighten the mood, which was feeling quite gloomy and serious. "Well, Kevin. I think we'll have to follow that age-old saying in the times to come."

Kevin smiled in relief, feeling curious at what his boyfriend was meaning. "Oh, and what's that, Clyde."

"If life gives you lemons... carry on." No wait, that didn't sound right. "If- When..."

Kevin laughed in amusement. "I think the saying is 'keep calm and make lemonade,'" he replied teasingly.

Clyde pouted in realisation of his error, but decided not to admit to it. "Both of them are good, take your pick." He walked towards the bed. "Is the alarm set for five?"

"Yep, as always." They hadn't been able to resist the privileges that living very near each other brought, one of them often ended up sleeping at the other's house. After close scrapes on one side, and almost no sleep on the other, they found that five was the ideal time to wake up and leave.

Clyde slipped under the covers of Kevin's bed, opening them up so his boyfriend could nestle in. "Get over here. I'm getting cold."

Kevin joined Clyde and the covers wrapped around the both of them. "Allow me to warm you up, sire."

"Yes peasant, do your job properly. I'm a very impatient King."

"Sire, I am not a peasant, I am a knight."

"I down-uh-downgraded you to peasant when you slept with Guinevere, or do you not remember that?"

"I remember that we ended up shooting her when she tried to ride away on the dragon." Kevin pleaded with his King, "That shows great teamwork, don't you think I've earned my knighthood back?" He moved his lips to meet with Clyde's earlobe, gently kissing it, moving his way down the Jock's jaw playfully. "I should get it back." He circled his lips around Clyde's teasingly, not letting them meet. "Give it to me."

"Give it to you?"

Kevin's eyes sparkled. "Yes."

Clyde drew Kevin's lips into his, kissing deeply. Kevin's response was almost lazy, letting Clyde do all the work as he laid there, eyes drifting closed. He felt warm and safe and happy and music began to play in his head. _'My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.'_

Clyde rubbed Kevin's back. "I think you're about to fall asleep, dude."

"Mmmm." Kevin buried his head into Clyde's chest at that moment, taking his soothing scent, the way he felt secure, encapsulated in protective arms.

"I make a good pillow don't I?"

"You're alright," teased Kevin.

Clyde frowned and jabbed Kevin in the side, causing him to jump and squeak in shock. Clyde laughed and did it again. "I make a good pillow, _don't I_?" Kevin clamped his hand over his mouth to stop Clyde's family hearing the squeals, but also so he didn't have to reply. Clyde continued to jab Kevin in the side. "Don't I!?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Kevin, stopping Clyde's hands and resting on the warm chest yet again, which really was a good pillow. "Oh Clyde I... " The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't go through with it, so scared to ruin everything. "...you're great."

Clyde sighed into Kevin's hair. "You're great too."

Kevin slowly drifted into unconsciousness, so content with cuddling his Jock that he started mumbling words into Clyde's chest, almost sleep-talking, but not quite. Clyde had grown to see that Kevin did this often, his fingers curled, his eyes closed, thick eyelashes gluing together which would then refuse to open without a lot of coaxing. Clyde could usually understand what Kevin said, simple things, what his plans were for tomorrow, how comfy he was, a few compliments here and there, some singing, but Clyde couldn't understand Kevin that night, because Kevin was whispering in Chinese.

"Gēn nǐ zài yīqǐ de shíhou hǎo kāixīn." His words were softly spoken, barely audible, not that it mattered. Clyde was drawn into Kevin's tones, without the need to know what he was saying. He closed his own eyes. His worries had lessened, Kevin was safe and happy. He'd not forget what his teammates and 'friends' had done, but he wouldn't dwell on it. He didn't want to become bitter, one of those people who wasted their lives in anger.

"Wǒ ài shàng nǐ le."

Clyde didn't know what Kevin had said, but decided that like always he probably agreed with it. "Night, Kevin." He sighed. "I love you."

But it was too late, Kevin was already sound asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Well, K-man had to speak Chinese at some point. These translations are __**something along**__ these lines..._

_Gēn nǐ zài yīqǐ de shíhou hǎo kāixīn. – When I'm with you I feel very happy. _

_Wǒ ài shàng nǐ le.- I've fallen in love with you._

_I'd also like to give credit to Phil Collins. Thank you, dude. And thank you for my reviews, all you Stolovanites make me very happy. _


	12. The Donovan's Kitchen Table

_A/N: Thank you for your reviews/faves/follows. Extra credit if you know the movie..._

* * *

The Donovan's Kitchen Table

The weekend had arrived, and with it Clyde knew what he had to do. He'd discussed it with Kevin, and Kevin agreed. It was time he was truthful with his dad. Time he gave up hiding in the closet, because as Craig said, Clyde needed his support. Better to win his dad around early, than if things were to take a dramatic turn later.

Clyde entered the kitchen where his father and Susan sat discussing something in the newspaper with disdain. Roger was squinting, coming to the conclusion that he may need stronger glasses. Susan was laughing and reading the main points of the article out loud so he didn't strain himself. They looked up when they heard footsteps, both smiling at the boys. Clyde shifted awkwardly, nerves getting to him. He usually practised tossing a basketball when he was nervous but he thought against bringing one into the kitchen, so his hand just moved in an up and down action on its own.

"Dad, I, no, _we_, have something to like- tell you."

Roger Donovan closed the newspaper, sensing Clyde's nerves. "I have something to tell you as well."

"Oh well-uh-do you want to go first?"

"No, you can."

Clyde nodded awkwardly. "Okay." He sat down, Kevin copying. Clyde rested his hands on the table, his right hand began steadily tapping it, still as if a basketball was there.

Susan smiled, standing up and switching on the kettle. "I'll make coffee. Does everyone want one?"

Clyde and Roger nodded but Kevin shook his head. Clyde answered for Kevin, who had fallen completely silent and pale. "Kevin doesn't drink coffee." -Somewhere in South Park Tweek was screaming at the revelation- "He'll have a tea, lots of milk, no sugar. Think of like the extreme limit of milk you think the drink could take, and then add a little bit more. Thank you!"

"Thank you," mirrored Kevin.

Susan nodded; smile only getting wider at how obvious what Clyde needed to say was. How Clyde knew so much about Kevin, how often they were together, how their bodies always leaned towards each other... and those smiles when their gazes met. If Clyde and Kevin had something to tell Roger, it could only mean one thing.

Clyde cleared his throat and said it. He said it quickly, before he could change his mind. "Dad, I'm gay." He could feel the words travelling across the room as they left his mouth. He could almost see them pass through into his dad's ear. "Yeah, I'm gay, and-uh- the reason Kevin's here is because he's kind of a big part of that- well not just kind of, he _is_ a big part of that. He's a big part of my life. I'm in a relationship with him. He's my boyfriend. Actually, I don't think that term gives him enough credit because well... I'm in love with Kevin, dad." Clyde took a deep breath.

Kevin took a deeper breath. "You love me?" His words came out shaky, the question was almost breathed.

"Yes, Kevin, so much." Tears rolled down Clyde's face as his emotions overcame him. "I'm so madly in love with you I can't go long without thinking about you, for so long I've wanted to tell everyone, all those homophobic assholes, everyone should be forced to listen. I'm in love with Kevin Stoley."

Kevin threw his arms around Clyde, as his heart attempted to break out of his chest, all he could do was whisper. "I love you too, you fool."

Clyde grinned, his dad forgotten, all he could see at that moment was Kevin, and how fucking happy he was. He squeezed Kevin tight, never wanting to let go. The sound of his dad's voice eventually brought what there was of his brain floating back into the kitchen.

Clyde's dad was calm, one eyebrow slightly raised at the scene, but a warm smile on his face. "Yeah it was obvious, son."

"Obvious I was gay? Or obvious I was with Kevin?"

"Both." Clyde's dad explained himself. "You don't overly appear gay but I was starting to tell that your interests were more towards the male type. You do have a worrying obsession with Michael Bublé."

"It's the voice," muttered Clyde.

Roger rolled his eyes. "Oh, and one day I was changing your bed and found some magazines that did not feature women..."

Clyde panicked and chanced a glance at Kevin. He saw that his boyfriend was only amused at that last fact, nothing more. Great, if Kevin told Craig then he was totally getting an arrow through his head, or possibly his knighthood taken away again. Those magazines had purely been for research, to check if he truly was gay...

"But it was when Kevin was introduced that I really saw it. Obviously something had changed. Suddenly he was at our house all the time. There's so much care between the two of you, you'd faze out of discussions and I could just tell you were thinking about him. If anything at all related to him was mentioned anywhere, you'd get a massive grin on your face. Plus there was some other evidence... It was blindingly obvious..."

Clyde grinned. "Does this mean you're okay with it?"

"Yes. Kevin's a brilliant person for you to be in a relationship with." Roger smiled at Kevin, now addressing him. "I said the first time I met you that you were welcome over any time. I can tell you're a good one. I just can't see why you'd want to put up with him." He pointed his thumb at Clyde and smirked.

"Thank you, sir," said Kevin beaming. "I put up with him because no one else would have him."

Clyde pouted. "So not true. Chicks were practically paying for me."

Roger rolled his eyes. "My son the male prostitute. My pride increases daily."

Susan returned to the table then, with the drinks. She laid them down in front of the appropriate people and smiled. "I'm happy for you boys. You make such a sweet couple... but it's a massive secret isn't it."

Clyde's face turned grave. "Yes. Absolutely. People at school would not understand. We are not ready for that shit."

Kevin nodded in agreement. "Craig knows though."

Roger nodded. "And how did the loveable moody young Tucker male take it?"

Clyde grinned. "He took it very well. We have his support. It's such a relief, dad."

"What about Token?"

"N-no, I haven't told Token. I'm not sure he shares the same views as Craig."

Roger and Susan understood. Susan smiled at Kevin, her words taking on a mothering comfort. "Have you told your parents yet, Kevin?"

Kevin started bitterly laughing. "Ha, next joke please. My parents would probably be tempted to abandon me. They wouldn't, but I bet my mom would be tempted... She'd blow a fuse. I'm convinced that I'd be confined to a tower for the rest of my life, or else banned from having any kind of social interaction, and that's only if I reveal that I'm gay. If they find out I have a boyfriend the horror will be unimaginable."

"Right, okay... I won't be talking to the Stoleys about this in a hurry."

It had gone well for Clyde though and the grin wasn't leaving his face. "I'm so glad you guys are cool with this." It felt like the perfect moment to see how far he could push it. "Can Kevin sleep over tonight?"

Roger Donovan raised his eyebrow. "Sure. You've already done it a bunch of times without my approval."

Clyde gasped and Kevin's face turned scarlet. "You knew about that? You-uh-saw us sleeping together?"

"One night, I was going to see if you were awake to ask you if you knew why Megan was upset, and I saw you both in deep sleep together. After that I noticed that you sometimes go missing at night-time... another reason I knew you were together." His brow twisted. "Now, if I was a responsible parent I'd insist that Kevin slept in the guest bedroom, but since we don't have one, plus the fact that you're both male and would no doubt ignore me anyway, you can sleep in the same bed."

"Thanks dad," muttered Clyde sheepishly.

The subject changed. "Would you like to hear our news?"

"Yes, I would."

Roger took Susan's hand in his, smiling at her. She smiled supportively back. "Susan and I have talked and well, when it's love it's love. I'm sure you guys understand that?"

Clyde squeezed Kevin's hand. "Yeah."

"Now, we know it's only been a few months, but I think it's pretty clear the transformation she's made with me."

"Don't forget Megan," added Clyde helpfully. He looked at Susan. "You've helped Megan heaps."

Roger smiled fondly. "Yes and Megan."

"And me," continued Clyde. "When you cook, it's like-I feel like I'm finally getting fed proper food. You sorted out my knee when it was acting up as well with your awesome doctor superpowers. Oh, and you have a really soothing singing voice to help with my headaches when Kevin's not around to give head massages." He blushed as he realised he'd shared the last part.

"Yes, she's a marvel to us all. So, we've been discussing the possibility of Susan moving in with us. How would you feel about that?"

The answer came easy. Clyde grinned. "That would be-"

"How would we feel!?" Everyone turned in alarm to find Megan in the doorway, tears of joy in her eyes. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around the two boys, before wrapping her arms around the two adults. "Like a proper family, that's how we would feel."

Susan's face welled up with tears as she hugged Megan. "I'm very glad to hear that, because I wouldn't do anything without you two," she turned to Clyde as well, "wanting it."

Clyde patted her on the back. "No objections here, dude, you make _the best_ pies in the world. And-uh-" Clyde's face fell serious again. "It would be nice to have a mother type figure around the house again." His next words were spoken softly, reflecting the sensitivity and care which ran all the way to his core. "Mom would approve of you, and she didn't approve of a lot."

Roger's eyes filled with pride at his children, a few tears falling down his face. Kevin turned to Clyde and saw in alarm that he was also crying. Starting to think that it ran in the family, Kevin wrapped his arm around Clyde's shoulder and pulled his head close. The two moments had gone so perfectly that the family could hardly believe it.

They had sat together for a while after that, ordering in pizzas because no one really felt like cooking; they felt like celebrating. Roger pulled out a bottle of champagne that he had saved for the moment, and they all toasted to new beginnings, and Clyde finally hopping out of the closet and admitting the obvious. They also toasted that as well as Susan, the house would be welcoming her cat- a ball of fluff that didn't believe in cat beds and preferred to use people's laps. Kevin almost couldn't believe how close everyone was, and how accepted he felt. Much more than his own family would be to Clyde. His dad would approve of Clyde an awful lot as a friend but not a boyfriend. His mom had already made clear her dislike. In her eyes, Clyde was already just a useless Jock destined for failure. That's why they often spent their time at Clyde's house, much less drama. Regardless of his mom's dislike, on the phone he managed to convince her to let him stay the night to work on their (imaginary) project.

* * *

The room was dark but light was glaring at them from the wide-screen T.V, which comfortably took up a fair portion of the wall in a room designed purely for it, because they were in Token's house and Token was unimaginably rich. The movie they were watching was horror, simply because horror films were amazing and since Clyde was a crying pussy, they could never watch them with him. _'...I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti.' _The actor's chilling voice rang around the room.

Craig sniggered. "I'd have had a Chardonnay personally." Sat on one half of a reclining sofa he took a sip of his beer. "These cannibals ruin a perfectly nice meal with a bad wine choice."

Token smirked. "He should sort his life out."

Ignoring the startled looking woman on the screen, Craig lazily turned to Token. It was not often the two of them were alone. Token was usually busy and Craig usually favoured company with Clyde or Kenny. Craig had debated saying what he wanted to Token but couldn't resist the content feeling he received from making other people feel uncomfortable. "So... you think I'm gay."

The way Token's eyes lit up in shock was delightfully entertaining but Craig kept a straight face. "I-uh-" Token looked around in panic, as if the T.V room would hold the answer to what to say. "I... who said that? Was it Clyde?"

"Have you been telling anyone else your theories?"

"NO!"

"Good."

Token was eyeing Craig suspiciously. Craig knew he was just dying to know the answer. How desperate he was to see if Craig was gay. Craig laughed inwardly... Token really did have the wrong fucking person. An idea popped into his head and he smirked at Token playfully. "You're wondering if I am gay aren't you?" he asked as he leaned forward slightly.

Token was not happy about the reduction in space. "W-well you haven't denied it..."

Craig slipped his body along the sofa, close enough to touch Token's foot... his knee... close enough to grace his fingers along the boy's waist. "Oh... do you need that assurance?"

"I just... want to know the truth," replied Token guardedly.

"The truth?" Craig smiled as he inched his face towards Token's. He didn't know what was stopping Token from fighting back, probably the curiosity to know the answer and probably because it was fast turning into a battle of wills. From the T.V, a woman screamed. Craig laughed. His lips were inches from Token's... and then his words were cold and harsh. "The truth is I'm not gay, so drop it."

He threw himself back off Token and laughed at his friend's annoyed but relieved expression.

* * *

Kevin glanced down in shock as above his left nipple lay the letters C.D. "Did you just write your initials on my chest?" he asked. "Is that a Permanent marker in your hand too?" He and Clyde had finally left the living room, lying down with each other on Clyde's bed and glowing in their newly declared love. Or rather, Clyde had taken the opportunity to write on Kevin's chest... Why Kevin hadn't stopped him he'd never know.

"This is super permanent marker. Nothing gets this shit off, even on skin. It will be as if you have a very slow fading tattoo."

Kevin hit Clyde on the arm. "_Bastard_. How am I going to explain it to people?"

Clyde frowned in jealousy, rubbing his arm and noting to himself that Kevin, although supposedly a pacifist, could throw a good punch. "People look at your chest, what people?"

"Well you know. What if someone saw it in the locker rooms, or when I'm swimming?" The fact that Kevin never went swimming had nothing to do with it.

"Say you wrote a reminder to buy some music?" offered Clyde with a self-satisfied grin.

"...on my chest?" replied Kevin in exasperation.

Clyde traced over the letters. "You are that weird dude."

Kevin scowled. "You're a dick." He looked at the letters again and rolled his eyes. He smirked. "Why above the left nipple? Is something wrong with the right one?"

Clyde grinned. "Oh no. I love the right nipple." He crawled on top of Kevin, lowering his head to kiss the nipple, illustrating his point, swirling his tongue around it and eliciting a groan. He kissed and sucked at the skin as Kevin responded beneath him. Clyde trailed his tongue sideways across Kevin's chest, "but, I love the left nipple as well." He carried out the same actions on Kevin's left, as Kevin began squirming, arousal building. He connected eyes with Kevin and smiled in his most heart-melting seductive way. He really had the 'hot basketball captain' look at that moment. "There's something else I love too."

Kevin gasped as after a quick trail of kisses down his stomach, Clyde stroked over his thighs, hands pressing down firmer until he reached where Kevin's thighs met. He graced his fingers over Kevin's growing bulge, licking his lips suggestively. He was so full of desire that his brain was hardly working, but he knew there was something he wanted to say. "I love _you_."

Kevin smiled smugly, pulling Clyde's mouth towards his. "I know." He kissed Clyde deeply, feeding off the positive glow he was radiating. Kevin loved the glow, everything was alright when Clyde had that glow, there was nowhere else he'd rather be and nothing else he'd rather do than just be by Clyde's side, buzzing with joy. "I love you too."

And then with this final kiss to Kevin's mouth, Clyde pulled down his boxers, taking Kevin's member in his hand, stroking it, tracing his finger around the base and then moving his hand up to the head where he swiped his thumb over the slit. Kevin gasped again, bucking his hips up. Clyde grinned, lowering his head and licking the tip of Kevin's member, before encapsulating it in his mouth.

Kevin sank into Clyde's pillow as he groaned and revelled in the ecstasy that Clyde's actions always brought.


	13. The Thirteenth Chapter

_A/N: It was indeed The Silence of the Lambs. Yup. Just want to say- I love how all you reviewers really got behind Craig in the last chapter and gosh the amount of people accusing Token of being homophobic. Then we've had some theories about Craig and Token... very entertaining to read those reviews, so thank you. My lips on all accounts are sealed._

* * *

The Thirteenth Chapter

The Tucker house, full of scowling, swearing and middle fingers: always such a happy place to visit. Clyde stood outside, banging furiously on the door. He knew that Craig's parents would be out and that Craig would be in. He knew that he was being ignored but he wasn't going away. He continued loudly knocking until his best friend grudgingly opened it with an (un)welcoming scowl. Craig scratched his head and then rubbed his eyes sluggishly. Clyde realised that he must have woken his friend up. Damn, Craig could be lazy. Clyde had already gone for a morning run, eaten breakfast with Kevin and gone to church. His best friend was living proof that opposites attract... not that he wanted to date Craig. That wasn't what he meant. Dammit why did he think that. Kevin was proof that opposites attracted as well. Good, panic over.

Clyde threw his arms around his best friend theatrically. "I'm in love, Craig!" he spun Craig around in a hug as he swept into his house. Megan followed grinning at topless Craig. Topless Craig was very nice. The Donovans had taken over the Tucker household and there really wasn't anything the young Tucker male could do.

Craig growled; his voice gruff. "Clyde, how many times, it would never work between us."

Clyde frowned, shoving Craig out of their hug. "You always have to ruin a moment don't you?"

Craig's face was not a happy one. Mr grumpy still unhappy about being woken up? "Why are you here?"

"Megan's convinced me to take her to the mall. she says there'll be frozen yogurt. I say it's not as good as ice cream but she says I have to watch my mid-section if I don't want to get my childhood chubbiness back." Clyde turned to Megan, not wanting his sister to hear him bang on about Kevin, especially since Craig was just bound to mention sex and that would get embarrassing. Also he was well aware at how hot Megan thought Craig was and she kept staring at him, which was annoying and embarrassing. "Megan, go talk to Ruby for a minute." Craig's younger sister was the type that never left her bedroom, but she hardly ever slept. On the rare occasions Clyde had seen Ruby, such as meal times, she always looked incredibly tired and pale.

Megan replied to Clyde but continued gazing at Craig. "Oh no, she always tries to pierce something, or jab me in the eye with liner... and her room's all dark. It's like she thinks the sun will burn her. Plus, she's developing an obsession with that Dylan guy."

Clyde looked at Craig as much to say 'are you bothered by all of this.' Craig shrugged. "He has quite cool hair I guess."

Megan folded her arms defiantly, pouting in a style similar to her brother. "I don't feel like getting my ear infected."

Clyde frowned. "Fine then, go play with Stripe."

Craig's eyes opened wide in alarm. "No! Don't go in my room it's... Stripe's... asleep."

Clyde narrowed his eyes. "Are you hiding something, Tucker?"

"No... I just don't want your sister poking around in my room like _you_ do."

"Stop trying to get rid of me, Clyde," growled Megan. "I know that you and Kevin have done all that... stuff, and I know how much you love him and you know I'm happy about it."

Clyde's attention fell away from Craig's weird outburst and back to the subject at hand. "Okay, Megan. You can stay, but if you don't want your ear attacked with a needle then I suggest you go sit over there," he pointed to Craig's sofa, "and stop making eyes at Craig, you'll make him uncomfortable."

Megan smirked. "Is that even possible?"

Craig raised his eyebrow at Megan. There was no shock in his face at what Clyde had revealed; obviously he'd already sensed it. "Yes it's possible to make me uncomfortable. You just have to be Clyde and out with me in public."

She high-fived him and strolled over to the sofa where she flopped down and stuck her iPod headphones in her ears, clearly she saw that she could get no more out of the conversation.

Clyde grinned at Craig. "So Kevin's got four tickets for Bond, which means there's a spare for you." He loved that his boyfriend always managed to get movie tickets, it must have been one of his magic skills. What he loved more was that Kevin had automatically bought one for Craig as well.

"When?" asked Craig, stretching as if he'd come to the conclusion that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep.

"It premiers Friday night."

"Friday night." Craig glared at Clyde. "It's fucking Sunday morning! You could have told me this during the week instead of waking me up."

"It's Sunday afternoon, lazy bones." Craig seemed slightly startled by that news. "Besides, I wanted to tell you about Kevin. I just had to tell you how much I'm in love with him." Clyde was radiating positive energy; he could almost see a glow around him. "And the best part is he loves me too, Craig! Kevin loves me."

"Miracle," Craig deadpanned. "Do you have to sound so gay about it?"

Clyde grinned. "Not even your asshole mood can bring me down!" He reached up to play with Craig's hair. His urge was too great. Craig was hatless and his hair was sexily ruffled. It was after all, very unusual to see Craig hatless, Clyde was sure that his best friend slept in his hat, obviously not. "So, will you come to see Bond, James Bond?" Clyde pretended to shoot Craig with his finger.

Craig did not pretend to die. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure I'll come." Craig's stomach rumbled. Clyde realised that his friend mustn't even have had breakfast. Horrifying. "I suppose the other ticket is for Biggle?"

"Yeppers."

Craig nodded. "I have nothing against him. I'm not sure what he thinks of me."

"Why would he have reason not to love you? Who wouldn't love such a miserable asshole?"

"You say the sweetest things."

"Seriously though, Craigy, Kevin certainly thinks you're a nice guy."

"Yeah well, Kevin and I have had an affair planned for months. He being with you is all part of it. Soon he's going to run off with me to France and we'll live in a château and drink wine." Craig began ushering Clyde towards the door, calling for Megan. "We've already slept together. He called me the greatest lover the world has ever known."

"You bitch."

"Yes, I'm terrible."

Clyde was sure there was something strange in the way Craig desperately wanted him out of the house, but he didn't care enough to deduce what it was. He was too wrapped up in thinking about Kevin... and admittedly frozen yogurt. Then he started thinking about Kevin _with_ frozen yogurt and suddenly the world was blank to him. He grinned to himself. "Megan, I'm going to get that frozen yogurt to go..."

* * *

The week had passed too slowly for Clyde, and he had not escaped without a few things winding him up.

Firstly, he hadn't managed to see Kevin much because of his chess tournaments. And he couldn't go to watch the chess like Kevin could watch him because they didn't hold them in a big gym full of screaming fans and cheerleaders. It would have posed far too many questions if someone had seen _him_ anywhere near where people played chess. The one time he'd played chess with Kevin he'd started flicking his pawns to try and knock Kevin's king down... wrong, but a much better game. He learnt something that day with a bishop aimed at his head... he learnt that Kevin took games very seriously. This was reinforced later when they were playing a video game. Kevin was screaming at him to press square and he pressed circle... In Clyde's defence they did look very similar. The controller Kevin hit him on the head with did not agree.

Secondly, basketball practice had grown exceedingly hard as he wanted to punch a couple of people very badly. Clyde knew that even if the secret was out in the open he probably still wouldn't. He always tended to avoid violence... but just looking into Jason's smug face was enough to seriously consider it. Thoughts of Kevin and not wanting to disappoint him raced through his mind and instead of throwing punches, he threw the ball and continued with the game.

Word in the locker room was that Craig had been flipping Jocks off more than usual. Good. Old. Craigy.

On a positive note, Susan was due to move in soon. Boxes had already started appearing in their house. Clyde would get home to find random pieces of furniture replaced during the merging process. The rest would be going into storage. One thing that made him very excited was that Susan had a 3D television (he'd already reserved the pink glasses for himself, he could totally rock pink). The cat, introduced to the house, immediately found its home on Clyde's bed; maybe it could sense there'd be plenty of food in that area. At night-time it enjoyed curling up on Clyde's chest and did not appreciate the one night Kevin intruded. Susan's cat was a female, it figured.

It got to Friday night and the movie had been a success, at least for Clyde it had. He had really enjoyed it. Explosions, gun fighting, Daniel Craig... what was not to love? He noticed Kevin was also enjoying the sight of Daniel Craig. Hell, even Craig and Bradley couldn't deny he was hot, (well, they never said so but come on... it was _Daniel Craig_). Getting over his somewhat girlish obsessing, Clyde also loved being able to go out with both Craig and Kevin at the same time. They were getting on well. Clyde knew they would, always sure they had similar interests and were both around the same intellect. Even though Craig was more towards the rebel side and Kevin was more a teacher's pet, it didn't matter. He really did have a wonderful best friend and an amazing boyfriend.

He'd even managed to get on with Bradley. It had been a little awkward at first and Bradley never fully dropped his guard. He was too cautious to trust a Jock. It got Clyde thinking about how Kevin, abused much worse than Bradley, seemed to trust Clyde straight away. Was this a reflection on the connection they shared from the beginning or was it further proof of how super-amazing-awesome his boyfriend was? Clyde liked to think it was both.

Yeah, it was both.

He smiled smugly to himself as he swung Kevin's arm. They'd decided to walk home the long way just to spend more time together. Craig had offered them a lift but they'd refused, managing to convince Bradley to accept a lift, still a little sceptical and a little afraid to be alone with Craig. Once they'd explained that Craig's glares were smiles and his punches were hugs Bradley _just about_ accepted a lift. It was a bunch of bullshit but it got him in the car.

Kevin took in his surroundings and gazed at the building that towered above him "Are we outside Token's house?"

"No, dude, we're outside Token's _mansion_."

Kevin peered through the gate. He could just make out a glistening reflection in the moonlight. "Is that a pool? I didn't know Token had a pool. Why would you have an outdoor pool in South Park?"

"His dad got it his mom as a birthday present," Clyde explained. "It's heated, like, all the time, so it doesn't freeze. You can swim in it while snow falls on you. It's pretty epic."

"Wow, that does sound nice." Kevin continued walking. "I've not been swimming in ages." Clyde stopped in his tracks, yanking Kevin back next to him. They were by Token's gate and he could see that it was unlocked. He turned to Kevin grinning at the ridiculous idea in his head. It was so ridiculous that it just _had to_ happen. Kevin narrowed his eyes, flicking his gaze between Clyde and the gate. "Clyde, you better not be thinking what I think you are." Clyde's grin stayed plastered on his face as he nodded. "No, Clyde, we can't. We'll get caught for sure."

"...I know for a fact that Token has gone out clubbing tonight... and the pool _is_ quite far from the building. Maybe if we're very quiet..." Suddenly Clyde pushed Kevin through the gate and almost pulled the black-haired boy's arm out of his socket as he stared silently running towards the clear blue water, sticking to the shadows for good measure. When they approached the pool's edge and looked down into the water, Clyde grinned. "Wow, it looks so inviting."

Kevin gazed at the water longingly and couldn't suppress a grin. He considered the fact what they were doing constituted as trespassing but didn't care, his actions and speech at that moment were powered by adrenaline and a sudden desire to get very wet. "Let's do it."

"Hell yeah let's do it." Clyde tugged off his coat and t-shirt, tossing them to the side. The cold air hit his skin with a horrible bite but he could hardly feel it through the exhilaration. He proceeded to do the same with his jeans; he could feel the cold a little more then. When his fingers clutched at the waistband of his boxers, Kevin squeaked in alarm.

"Clyde, what are you doing?"

"I don't want to walk home with wet clothes on! Jeez, Kevin, do you want to freeze to death?" (Said the boy standing naked in the snow) Clyde shook his head. Idiot, he thought, what an idiot his highly intelligent, gifted, straight-A, boyfriend was.

"So you're going skinny dipping?"

"No... _we're_ going skinny dipping."

Kevin stumbled back in shock. "What?"

Clyde approached Kevin smiling slyly. Kevin knew that smile, it was the smile Clyde always gave him right before his heart melted and he gave in. It was an unfair battle tactic and Kevin could just tell it was going to leave him winding up naked in a rich person's outdoor pool in the middle of winter. It was such a good job the pool was heated otherwise he would be somehow suing Clyde for actually making him freeze to death. As it happens, he was warmer inside the pool with his clothes off than he had been outside the pool with his clothes on.

...It may have had something to do with heating up at seeing Clyde's naked ass and the fact his was at that moment pressed against the side of the pool, water just low enough that his head was free. Clyde pulling him under the water almost had him drowning, as a furious beating heart and little opportunity for air did not mix. Kevin was getting so carried away that he was seriously considering the mechanics and implications of having sex in the pool. He decided it was probably best if they didn't.

"Clyde," he panted as they both shot up for air, arms tangled around each other, bodies pressed. "For a dumbass... you... really... really... have some good ideas."

"So you're... enjoying yourself? Clyde replied, also panting.

"Yeah." Kevin smacked their lips together again, spluttering as it caused both their heads to duck under the water. Clyde's hair had just looked so sexy stuck to his face and dripping with water.

Clyde coughed as their lips parted above the surface. "You see, dude. Skinny dipping... should totally... be... our new thing."

They locked lips above the water. Kevin began treading water, limbs constantly sliding over Clyde's. Being underwater brought a whole new sensation, a whole new type of closeness. Hell, thought Kevin, all ethics out the window at this point. "We have... 'our things' now?"

"Totally, dude... like playing knights of Camelot, that's our thing." Clyde's breathing was beginning to return to normal as he stood motionless.

"Sire, we do not _play_ knights, we are knights. In fact, you are the King are you not?"

"As always, Sir Kevin, you are correct."

Kevin trailed his finger along Clyde's slippery chest. "What about sex in the locker room?"

"What about it?" purred Clyde leaning forward to kiss Kevin's jaw.

Kevin groaned. "That could be an 'our thing.'"

"We only did that once." And even that was incredibly stupid, risky and lead to Craig properly finding out the truth.

"...I'd like to do it again."

Clyde laughed. "God damn, Kevin. What is it with you and me getting naked around water?"

"It was_ your_ idea _both_ times!"

"I must be some kind of genius!"

And then a voice which so scarily didn't belong to either of them spoke from somewhere above them, out in the dark. "Actually I'd say you were some kind of _idiot_."

With each word spoken it ripped their relationship open, revealing the truth to the ones so previously ignorant of it. It was set to change their lives forever: school, home, friends... nothing would be the same. Because not only had Token Black caught them pressed naked against each other, but so too had the Jocks they both despised. And for the secret they had until that point managed to keep safe, it was game over...

* * *

_A/N: You know what they say about the number thirteen._

_And to those who happen to read both of my stories and probably want to murder me twice for leaving both on cliff-hangers... I'm not even sorry. *laughs evilly* But it is just an unfortunate coincidence. _

_I'm looking at the plan for the story and this would be *curtains down* intermission. Everyone go get some ice cream (frozen yogurt if you prefer) from that guy over there *points* _


	14. You're Gay Aren't You?

_A/N: Happy Chinese New Year! Gung Hay Fat Choy!_

* * *

You're Gay Aren't You?

Time froze. Clyde stared into the eyes of Kevin. Their eyes glowed in shock, like a never-ending wave of fear reflecting between blue and hazel. Clyde gasped. Kevin gasped. Neither moved. Token, yelling from above, could not get through to them for those few seconds, the last seconds of closeness before they drew apart, ducked down to hide their bodies and looked up.

All the faces were recognisable. There was of course Token, with his eyebrows set deep in anger. Then there were two of the worst Jocks whom Clyde had grown to hate and knew as Chad and Jason. They'd known Jason since elementary school, but Chad had attended North Park elementary; he had a particular higher and mighty attitude. The other two boys visible to Clyde were football captain Stan Marsh, mouth gaping open in shock as he tried to decide where to rest his eyes, and Eric Cartman, a surprisingly useful player of the football team, though he hated to talk about it. He was happy enough to play the game but being on the team hardly came up in conversation. Cartman just looked unimpressed and uninterested with it all.

Clyde braved eye contact with a person he'd always considered to be one of his closest friends. His eyes begged for Token to understand. "Sorry for trespassing... I thought you were out..."

Token looked livid. "Oh yeah, because me deciding against going out is really the problem here." Clyde fell silent. It was part of the problem. If Token had stuck to his fucking plans then he would have been out and they wouldn't have been caught. Then again, if he'd resisted the urge to get naked and press Kevin against the side of a pool then they wouldn't have been caught either...

"You're probably wondering what's going on."

"Oh no, I think I've gathered what you're doing."

Clyde bit his lip Kevin style. It was not a good moment to realise that he was adopting some of the characteristics of his boyfriend. That would not help anything. He felt like screaming; fuck fuck fuck fuck. He tried again. "Ermm then you're wondering why?"

Token narrowed his eyes. "...Just a bit," he answered sarcastically. Kenny appeared by the side of the pool then. Clyde hadn't noticed that he'd been there before. He was grinning and holding a towel. It looked like at seeing their predicament he'd decided they could use some help. Clyde was very grateful. Token eyed it and then nodded. He locked eyes with Clyde. "We'll be inside. Don't even think about bailing on me, Donovan," he warned.

Clyde nodded; he had no idea what Token was thinking. If there was even a chance that everything would be alright, then there was no way he was running. If he ran, that was it; he'd lose Token for sure.

Everyone went back inside; Stan fell behind and gave another glance at Clyde. He blushed and hurried inside.

Kenny stayed after noticing something interesting on Kevin's chest. "Kevin," he said, "I'm appreciating the 'tattoo.' Clyde's initials that refuse to wash off?" Kevin blushed and nodded. "Well there's no mistaking this as fooling around then," concluded Kenny.

"No," whispered Kevin faintly. After a week, the damn writing still hadn't faded.

"If I were you, I'd get dressed and leg it, but I don't think that will help. Just, come inside and prepare for shit." He walked of but then turned around and added with a grin. "But not from me, I think this is fucking fantastic." Kenny trailed his eyes over Clyde's bare chest, which was visible from his place in the pool. "Damn Donovan, you're smoking hot. I'm almost jealous of Kev." Kenny left after hearing Clyde's exasperated sigh.

* * *

"How long has this," Token waved his had between the two of them, "been going on for?"

Clyde squeezed Kevin's hand. He was doing it to help his own nerves more than anything else. "A few months." They sat, almost feeling like kids being told off, on a sofa opposite where Token was standing with his arms cross. The other people were dotted around the room, some in closer proximity than others. Stan and Cartman were hovering against a wall, not directly looking at Clyde and Kevin but still listening. Chad and Jason flanked Token, providing the backup he needed to continue with his interrogation. Kenny, to everyone's amazement had chosen to sit next to Clyde in a bid to make them feel less victimised. Clyde had to admit that it helped.

Token's jaw dropped open. "Months!?"

"Yeah."

He looked like he was realising something. "Wait a second... don't tell me." He rubbed his head. "_This_ is your mystery girlfriend isn't it? Or rather, your mystery _boyfriend_." He groaned like he was heavily tired and had just learned dire news. "You're gay aren't you?"

"I-uh-thought you'd probably already realised that from finding me naked with a guy."

"I thought you were maybe just messing him around."

Clyde narrowed his eyes. "Like fuck I would ever do that. You know I'd never do that, Token." He almost added: 'I'm not like you,' but thought against it. Not that he needed to, Token could clearly detect his annoyance.

"No, please." Token was pleading, like he was hoping Clyde to yell it was all a big joke at any time. "You- you would suck as a gay guy."

Clyde smirked almost maliciously. All he wanted at that moment was to make Token uncomfortable; he didn't care that it was a bad idea and that everyone else was silently listening. "Yeah quite often, it's very good fun." Kenny looked entertained, Stan shocked, Token angry. Cartman really didn't give a shit and the other two Jocks looked disgusted.

"Oh just perfect. You're admitting to fellatio and all that shit?"

Clyde tilted his head in confusion. "What's that, some kind of dessert?" Kevin squirmed in discomfort beside Clyde. He blushed and whispered into Clyde's ear. Clyde couldn't help smile as he realised his mistake. "It _is_ a satisfying end to a nice meal." Clyde winced as Kenny burst out laughing and slapped him on the back, but he saw it was only in a friendly way and grinned at Kenny.

Token narrowed his eyes. "Oh well I'm glad you find this funny, Kenny." He turned his attention back to Clyde. "So you leave us slaving away in the gym whilst you're off eating and fucking?"

"When have I ever missed even one practise? And you weren't complaining when you thought it was a girl!"

"This is a _little bit _different don't you think?"

"HOW? How is it different?" Clyde's face was turning red with repressed rage. "You even said it, I'm in love." He could hear Chad and Jason sniggering in the background: sniggers of scorn and belittlement. "Shut the fuck up!" he yelled at them.

Kenny gritted his teeth, looking uncharacteristically angry. "I agree. Shut the fuck up, Jocks. It's no different. Token, can't you see just how much Clyde and Kevin love each other, and how they must have felt to keep it a secret. I can see it and I've only just found out. You're showing all the reasons why they'd want to keep it that way."

"You're defending them?"

"I see no reason they should need defending at all!"

"Well fine, you can leave with them, knowing that I don't think we can be friends at the moment."

Kenny gasped, narrowing his eyes in disgust. "I don't think I'd want to be friends with a homophobe like you."

"I'm not homophobic. I just don't want Clyde to be gay with _him_." He pointed at Kevin, causing the silent boy to flinch. He'd been trying to melt into the background even though he realised that was an impossible task given that he was the centre of attention.

Kenny turned to the quiet Stan with a grave expression on his face. "Stan?"

Stan looked down at the floor, his body language hunched and defensive, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room. "Perhaps you should leave, Kenny."

Kenny radiated a strong air of disappointment; it was like Kyle all over again. How long was Stan going to avoid the obvious? Kenny shook his head angrily. "Oh, I am so out of here."

"If you're going to support them then you _need_ to get out of here," responded Token.

"Fuck you," Clyde growled, "this has nothing to do with Kenny."

Kenny simply raised his middle finger Craig style to Token. "Seems like it does, that's fine by me, I wouldn't want to be friends with homophobes," he flicked his eyes to Stan, "and people so obviously in fucking denial." Stan tensed and averted eye contact, ashamed at his own actions and embarrassed by Kenny's.

One of the previously quiet Jocks raised his voice, it was Chad: muscular, brown hair, always wore his face with a sneer, which was a shame because he would have had a nice face if not for that. Clyde could remember having fun drunken memories with the guy; he wasn't all bad, but in that particular moment he was awful. "Tucker's in on this too isn't he?" Chad sneered, harshly linking eyes with Kevin. "I saw him talking to you, Nerd"

Kevin linked eyes with the Jock, all the fear and memories of the past filling his head. He needed to remember the new confidence he'd found with Clyde, but it was hard; he couldn't open his mouth, he would stutter, show his terror, so used to being victimized under the forceful hand of the cruel Jock. He took a deep breath. He wanted to show the Jock that there was no way he'd have any effect on his life anymore. "There's nothing _to be_ in on," he spoke slowly and calmly, reminding Clyde that it was the first time he'd properly spoken, "it's two people loving each other."

Clyde gritted his teeth glaring at Chad, holding Kevin supportively around the shoulder. Kenny sensed the tension and took Clyde by the arm pulling him back slowly; he knew they ought to leave, before things turned violent, an unlikely but possible scenario.

Kenny was still utterly annoyed himself at the Jocks that stood before him, less with Cartman who really just seemed bored with the whole thing. He was disappointed and angry with Stan; he couldn't help himself from getting in one last thing, something Craig had told him the other night and he'd until that point kept to himself. "Oh, by the way, Stan," he began slowly, connecting to those wary blue eyes he'd looked in so many times, "Token's fucking Wendy."

Eric Cartman's previously bored face twisted into one of shock. He slammed his hand against the wall and yelled: "That fucking slut!"

Kenny smirked. "And apparently Cartman is as well."

Clyde was the one that hastily dragged Kenny out of the house then, before anymore friendships could break. He did not want to be around to see the after effect of _that. _

* * *

They sank down on the curb outside Token's neighbour's house, a few doors down. Everyone was in a state of shock and a feeling of 'did that really just happen?'

"I took the liberty of texting Craig," Kenny said. "I wouldn't have interfered but it's late and I don't see that I'll be getting a lift from Stan now." Kenny shook his head again, grumbling at something. He wasn't happy with Stan; he'd run out of patience with the problem. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"That was a good idea." Clyde didn't feel like walking either. "I'm sorry that you've got mixed up in this."

Kenny looked over at Clyde, connecting eyes. "Don't be. I got myself involved." He frowned. "I can't bear to see prejudice, especially for something that doesn't harm anyone. Anyone can be gay; it's not something you chose." Kenny smirked in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Skinny dipping _is_ however something you chose."

"I find that debatable," muttered Kevin.

Kenny grinned. "What were you caught up in a whirlwind of Clyde's hot body?"

Kevin bit his lip. "Something like that."

"You're not the first people to go skinny dipping in Token's pool." Clyde and Kevin weren't that shocked to learn Kenny had taken advantage of the hot water. Kenny winked at the both of them. "You're just the first people to get caught." He patted Clyde's hand. "It just takes practise, Captain."

Clyde shook his head. "We're never doing it again."

They all stood up in hearing Craig's car approaching, for Craig's car was so shot at you could hear it from a great distance away.

He stopped before them and rolled down his window. He had a smirk on his face but Clyde looked into his eyes and saw the underlying worry. "Skinny dipping, Clyde? Really. I know you're a dumbass but I thought perhaps Kevin would have rejected the idea." He raised his eyebrow at Kevin. "Stop encouraging him, Stoley."

Kenny gazed up with practised angelic innocence into the tall boy's eyes, leaning forward and whispering: "Remember they're not the only ones that do stuff like that, Craig."

"...Get in the car."

On the drive home Kenny filled Craig in on what had happened as Clyde and Kevin cuddled in the backseat. Craig's face slowly transformed from a smirk to a scowl, his knuckles ghostly white from gripping the steering wheel too tight. A low growl emitted from the back of his throat when Kenny had finished.

Kenny made Craig promise that he wasn't going to do anything rash that would get him hurt, that they would help Clyde and Kevin through any difficulties just by being there for them. They tried to keep the atmosphere light but the feeling in everyone's stomachs was worry. Kevin knew that word spread fast in a small town; there probably weren't many hours left until his mom found out. Clyde feared the next basketball practise; they couldn't get rid of their captain but they could sure make his life hell. He just had to remember that his life would never be hell as long as he had Kevin.


	15. Auta Miqula Orqu

_A/N: *Bangs head against desk* I'm sorry. I am trying to give you regular updates. I was doing well up to this point. I have finished my other story, which will help things. I do have a good excuse though._

_Thank you for all your reviews. They mean a lot and give me motivation._

* * *

Auta Miquala Orqu

Kevin Stoley hated public attention. He could feel the eyes burning on him everywhere he went that day, accompanied by loud whispers and stunned looks. He had no idea what they were thinking or how people were reacting to the news, and he didn't want to know. As far as he was concerned they could mind their own business. Not that anyone ever did mind their own business. Annoyingly, other people's business was always far more interesting and exceedingly more fun to talk about than one's own.

'Clyde Donovan likes to take it up the ass!' 'Apparently he's had a string of gay lovers.' 'His latest one is Kevin Stoley.' 'I heard they were having sex in Token's pool.' 'I heard Clyde kicked Token off the team.'

Most of them were lies. Schools had a funny way of distorting information: details added or left out to make it more sensational and fun to spread. Clyde and Kevin had not had sex in Token's pool. And Clyde didn't even _have_ the power to kick Token off the team (not that he'd want to). They may not have been speaking, but Token had earned his place; he was damn good. Clyde wasn't about to turn dictatorial.

Were people taking it well or bad? Kevin didn't know.

He knew how has mom had taken it: badly. Very badly. He couldn't let himself think on it. He had prepared for the worst and that is exactly what he got. She had made it clear that he was a disgrace, that he was ruining the family name, his life, and everything else. He was to leave Clyde immediately. When Kevin refused, she had grown into such a rage that not only was he banned from leaving the house (except for school, which she would drive him to), he also had his laptop and phone confiscated. So there was really no way of contacting Clyde. She was deliberately creating a scenario which was bound to lead to problems.

And, of course, his dad was on another business trip. He hadn't heard a single thing from him. Not one single word. No 'I know what you are, son' or 'I'm very disappointed,' or even a 'we'll talk soon.' A 'we'll talk soon' would have been okay. Obviously Kevin's dad was either too angry or didn't care at all. He wasn't sure which one he preferred.

He hadn't run into any Jocks yet. Thank God. Would they do anything to him now they knew he was gay? Almost certainly. However, as long as Clyde was alright he could take it. As long as nobody was hurting Clyde, it would all be okay.

His first proper form of communication came as he was standing by his locker at the beginning of lunch, where Kyle almost ran into him with urgency.

"Kevin!" Kyle grabbed his arm, panting. "It's about time I found you." He took a deep gulp of breath - had he really been _running_ around the school halls? "You haven't been replying to my texts."

Kevin sighed. "It's hard to do that when I don't have my phone. What's wrong?"

Kyle placed both his hands on Kevin's shoulders and stared into his eyes. "You're still in the mathletes right? We need you for the next competition."

Kevin smiled, slightly freaked out by Kyle's intensity. "Of course I am, Kyle. Don't worry!"

Kyle straightened up and nodded. "Good." He grinned with a wide, honest smile, wrinkling his nose dotted with freckles. He stood at the same height as Kevin, similar body type, though Kyle was more muscular in the arms (which Kevin knew didn't really say much). He wore his red hair, as always, forced down under a green hat, as if it had been banished.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, dude... Clyde!"

Kevin bit his lips hesitantly, worried for whatever reaction followed. He looked at Kyle. "It wouldn't stop me from doing math."

Kyle chuckled. "Not many things can do that, hey? You are the guy that does equations in the shower."

Kevin smiled. "Only when the shower screen steams up... It's a good board! Very eco-friendly. You should tell Greenpeace." Why was Kyle not talking any more about Clyde? Or if not Clyde, shouldn't the shock have been that Kevin was gay? He knew he'd never shown preference one way or the other for love interests but still...

A blond blur ran around the corner then, making slight distressed noises. No one on the corridor even raised their heads, all used to the particular boy's way of behaving. If they did raise their heads, it was because their attention had been yet again drawn to Kevin. Great.

Tweek stopped next to Kyle, practically throwing himself at Kevin. "Kyle found you! Thank God. I was sure he was a-about to explode. H-he's been meaning to ask you about the gayletes." Tweek threw his hand over his mouth as he went bright red. "Shit! I-I meant MATHLETES. S-sorry. I didn't mean to cause any offence and oh God, please d-don't get upset. Don't cry."

Kevin burst out laughing at the two boy's red faces in front of him. So it seemed they didn't want to ask because they were afraid of somehow offending him - however hard that may be for two people so kind. It actually made him feel happy. He could see that rather than avoiding it because they felt uncomfortable, they were trying to stop him feeling so. "Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

Tweek glanced at Kyle and then back to Kevin, nodding. "D-don't you feel that it's amazing to be w-with not just a Jock... but the captain of the basketball team? Think of the power. Are you mad? That's too much power!" Tweek clutched at his hair.

"I don't know what you mean by the power," started Kevin, slightly bewildered, "but no it isn't, why should it be? Clyde's just a guy and we happen to be in love."

Kyle nodded in agreement. "Clyde Donovan was always a bit different. He's always had more of a conscience."

"C-Clyde has always been a good guy to m-me." Tweek pulled at his shirt, eyes darting around worriedly. "He always helped me out."

It was so lovely for Kevin to hear people talking about Clyde in such a way. It gave him the reassurance that perhaps they weren't all alone. "Why did you stop being friends with him?"

Tweek's eyes opened wide. "It was- it wasn't Clyde. It was Craig."

"But Craig's actually really nice. I get along with him. He doesn't seem like he'd be bothered by your social status or anything."

"I know, h-he wouldn't, but I worked out something about him a-and the way he looked at someone. He didn't understand; he couldn't see it himself. He got confused for a while and didn't want to talk about it, and then we just naturally drifted apart."

"That's a shame."

Tweek shrugged. "Clyde, Craig and Token got popular and I didn't. I'm happy with my friends, Kevin. I wouldn't be able to deal with being around the Jocks that hurt Kyle."

Kevin turned his attention to Kyle as the red-head spoke. "It's the same for me and Stan. You're the first person it's happened the other way around for."

"What?"

"You're making friends with them rather than breaking friends with them. Kevin, the whole school is talking about you and Clyde. All laws of status quo say that you shouldn't be together! Just understand that our half of it thinks it's brilliant."

"Our... half." Kevin sighed. "There shouldn't be halves."

* * *

Kevin left to hunt down wherever Bradley was. He was not exactly hiding, but Kevin had seen Bradley that morning and been informed that the blond _did not_ want to be asked and mess up any questions that might get thrown his way. Bradley was still getting used to seeing Kevin with a guy; he couldn't take the gossip as well. Craig and Kenny were meeting with him for lunch, outside the library, so that is where Kevin would go. Bradley was probably inside the damn thing anyway.

It was a shame Clyde couldn't be with them. But Clyde had basketball practice, and therefore a lot of reasons to be nervous. Kevin had offered to be there, hell even Kenny and Craig had offered to be there, but Clyde knew it would be better if he just went about it in the normal way.

He had managed to sneak into the locker room early, and get changed before any other people were there. He was shooting hoops when the rest of the team entered, and by that time, coach had arrived. It wasn't so bad. No one had dared to say anything in front of their coach. Clyde received a few 'accidental' shoves, many glares and some general avoidance from his team-mates. He did get the occasional smile or reassuring pat from a supportive few, but only when no one else was looking.

It was only when practice was over and they were told to shower up that Clyde felt bile in the back of his throat.

He entered the locker rooms last, purposefully staying behind to put the basketballs away, debating whether to wait until everyone else had left. Coach's words had spurred him into action. _"Kid, it will be a hell of site better in the long run if you don't show 'em you're scared." _Clyde gritted his teeth and entered the hyenas' den to the laughing and screaming within. Their teeth were bared and their feral sides out in waiting for him.

"Oh, no way am I getting in the watering hole with him," one seemed to screech.

"He's not welcome in the clan," howled another.

"Rip him to shreds."

"Banish him."

"Let's hear what he has to say," growled one of the higher members. Everyone hushed at that.

Clyde stared at Token. "I have nothing to say." He began walking to his locker and getting out his change of clothes. At least they were still there. The people from the team may have been acting like jerks towards him, but at least they hadn't interfered with his stuff.

"Like I said, I'm not showering with a fag, dude," said Chad, glaring down at Clyde.

"Nahh, he wouldn't go for you, Chad," jeered Jason. "He likes the Nerds."

He turned his back, ripped off his kit and shoved his jeans and t-shirt on, ignoring the comments that flew around him. He couldn't ignore all of them though.

"Yeah. Why have endless chicks, drinks and parties when you can watch Star Wars?"

It was too much for Clyde. He slammed his locker shut and turned with a foreign murderous glare on his face. Craig Tucker? Christophe DeLorne? No, it was much fiercer. It was the result of one too many jeers and ignorant assholes. It was a glare that said he was even past wanting to be left alone, because he'd had enough of everything changing. "You know what," he yelled, "I hate that we're labelled." He looked around the room. "I hate being called a 'Jock', because I'd rather be a Nerd." He paused. "If you want to give me any label, then call me a Nerd, because that is what I'd rather be. Why should one _sport_ make anyone so popular?"

He didn't even care that the room had gone silent. He knew it would. Clyde rarely yelled. And really, he was only directing his voice to one person: Token.

"After a long day of being awesome, I like to unwind by playing minecraft with my _boyfriend_. Oh, I'm a fag. I love my boyfriend. We sit and watch films on the 3D television - he wears the black glasses, and I wear the pink. I also like to sport elf ears when we watch Lord of the Rings. And when I cry at the sad bits, he whispers comforting words to me in Elvish."

By that point, Clyde's teammates were gawking at him in utter disbelief, having never thought such a womanizing basketball captain would do such a thing. Token's face was unreadable to everyone but Clyde. Clyde saw something deep inside. He didn't want to call it guilt, since it wasn't quite that far along. However, there was an emotion along those lines in Token's eyes.

"Clyde-"

"No, shut up. I'm not listening. You've made it clear that we're not friends anymore."

Token didn't reply.

Clyde glanced around the room again. All eyes were on him, even if they weren't wearing much they'd forgotten about their prejudices for a moment to listen. "And if you fuckers have never used the force in a Jedi battle scene, plunged the deep-sea for treasure, or saved The Shire, then I'm telling you, you haven't lived." He grabbed his belongings, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "So your captain is going to leave now. But he's going to continue being your captain. And if you don't like it then you know what you can do."

Clyde walked towards the door, moving past Token who was still stood there, staring in the place Clyde had just vacated. Clyde made one extra point as he reached the door. "Oh, and the sex? Ten times better than any chick."

"I am not staying on this team with a fag for a captain. You disgust me," yelled Chad, backed up by a few mumbles of agreement.

Clyde sighed, trying to show an uninterested attitude, which wasn't easy. "Lle tela?"

The Jock paused and frowned. "What? What the fuck are you on about?"

Clyde raised a smirk. "Amin delotha lle. Amin feuya ten' lle. Auta miqula orqu."

He grinned as he left the locker rooms, despite being angry. He knew he'd just left them all baffled by his last line, and he didn't get to baffle people very often. Clyde had always found learning Elvish easier than learning French or any other language. He'd been learning it from a young age, and without the pressure of being tested or graded on it, it stuck. He wasn't fluent, but he knew enough phrases to trick some people into thinking he was. He had tried to trick Kevin... it hadn't worked. Of course that boy would be fluent and try to engage in a proper conversation.

As Clyde left the gym and the adrenaline wore off, his emotions turned back towards angry and upset. He thought he was in the corridor alone: it was silent and empty. He felt a tear leak out of his eye. He shook his head. Crying was definitely not what he needed to do, however fucking much he wanted to do it. His life wasn't a mess. He was healthy, in a brilliant relationship and had some wonderful friends. All the others problems were not important. They would get better eventually. He just needed to give them time.

Clyde didn't see the next action coming. He was facing the wrong way. So when a fist flew towards his face, he stood no chance of avoiding it.

A stinging flooded his cheek and he stumbled backwards in dizzying confusion. Another hit to the same spot sent him falling against the hard brick wall and down to the floor. Luckily, with quick thinking, he was able to lessen the impact by sticking out his hands and bending his arms, mirroring a press up position. The force of the blow meant he couldn't hold it, and with little other choice he lay on the ground long enough to hear running footsteps as the perpetrator fled.

He could tell it was a football Jock, and he didn't need a name; when they did shit like that they didn't deserve names. With a groan he picked himself off the ground before anyone could see him, and headed to the bathroom to check the damage. It was empty. He stared at himself in the mirror and shuddered. His slightly damp and ruffled hair from basketball only highlighted the darkness of his eyes from very few hours of sleep, and the large red mark forming on the left side. His usually healthy skin was too pale and he had blood dripping from his mouth. Great, he looked like a vampire.

The blood had only come from a small cut and after a few spits in the sink it cleared away. He studied his face. He'd just be left with a really bad bruise. There was no way he was going to be able to fake the reason it had happened, and he couldn't hide it. He groaned; Kevin was going to freak.

* * *

_A/N: Not sure if anyone knew this Elvish/Elven_

_Lle tela?-_**_ Are you finished?_**

_Amin delotha lle. Amin feuya ten' lle. Auta miqula orqu.-_**_ I hate you. You disgust me. Go kiss an orc. _**


	16. What Happened?

_A/N: Less than a week between updates? Oh yes._

_You have no idea how nervous I am to reveal this chapter... because, well, you'll see._

* * *

What Happened? 

The look on Kevin's face when he took in Clyde's was not one Clyde wanted to see. Kevin looked shocked, worried and angry. Neither of them had long to dwell on the feelings though, as his mother came to the door.

She glared murderously at Clyde - either unfazed or unbothered by the very evident fresh bruise on his head. She crossed her arms. "You are not welcome."

Clyde knew this would happen. He'd had to take the risk, not managing to see Kevin at school that day. He knew if he waited until the next day to tell Kevin what had happened, Kevin would get mad with him. "I know that, Mrs Stoley, but-"

"I have no interest to hear what you have to say." She began to close the door but Kevin stopped her.

"Mom, can't you see that he's hurt?" he pleaded.

"You probably got that playing your ridiculous sport?" she asked accusingly to Clyde. "Get hit by one of those orange balls?"

"A basketball?" Clyde glanced at Kevin hesitantly. "Uh - no actually. I got hit by a fist." He hated telling Kevin this way. "By a person's fist. A fist attached to a person."

Kevin gasped. "Who?!"

Clyde shook his head. "I don't know. I never saw them."

Kevin felt like screaming. He stayed calm. He always stayed calm when he felt like screaming, often ending up staring, glazed over, at nothing in particular. He did nothing when he felt like screaming. "Mom, please can I have a moment alone with Clyde?" He knew it was a long shot, but if he hadn't of asked, he would have been forever wondering the answer.

"No," she replied, but the venom had gone from her voice.

Kevin sighed and nodded. Instead of arguing with his mom, he decided to see how she'd react if he moved slightly closer to Clyde. She didn't look happy about it but she said nothing. Kevin stroked Clyde's bruise lightly and leaned in to whisper: "My room." He pulled away before his mom could interfere.

"He needs to go."

"He's going."

Clyde nodded. "Bye, Kevin." He smiled very slightly at Kevin's mom. "Goodbye, Mrs Stoley."

She shut the door. After listening to a lecture about how he was not to answer the door in future, in case it was _that Jock_ again, Kevin was allowed to his room. He slammed the door closed and threw himself over to the window to unlock it and - though he didn't need help - pull Clyde inside.

"What the hell happened?" he shout-whispered in a very silent-intimidating way, sitting across from Clyde on the bed.

"I already said, I don't know. I came out of the disastrous basketball practice, the corridor was empty and then _bang_." Clyde rubbed his head. "It hurts."

Kevin frowned and batted Clyde's hands away so he could massage the head instead - he knew it would instantly make Clyde feel better. His fingers had that power. Indeed, Clyde did sigh in relief as the tension started to melt away. "Oh, Clyde," Kevin whispered, "I was scared this would happen." He left out that he wished it would happen to him instead, if it would save Clyde from feeling it.

"Are you okay?" Clyde flicked his eyes over Kevin's face. "No one's attacked you have they?"

"No, I'm fine."

Clyde was relieved to hear Kevin had been left alone. "Good."

"Don't change the subject." Kevin was getting the same tone as his mom: very demanding.

Clyde raised his hands defensively. "I wasn't! I just needed to know you were alright!"

"What happened in basketball practice?"

He filled Kevin in on as much as he could remember, feeling himself getting just as angry as before. When he had finished he almost despaired. Maybe he was just in a bad, tired mood. "You're not allowed from your house, I'm not allowed in your house. We hardly see each other at school! Instead I see a bunch of assholes. I hate this. I don't know what to do."

"You could take your shirt off." The comment came from nowhere. Kevin blinked innocently. "If you want."

Clyde raised his eyebrow at Kevin and smirked. "And that will help?"

Kevin licked his lips. "Couldn't hurt."

"Well in that case..." Clyde jumped forward, grabbing Kevin lightly by the wrists and pinning him down. He dropped his head low to Kevin's as he did so, keeping their eyes linked. Clyde graced his lips across Kevin's teasingly, moving them to Kevin's ear and kissing lightly. "I'd like to take yours off as well." Perhaps a little distraction _was_ all they needed.

Kevin groaned softly. The groans travelled through Clyde's ear and straight down to his crotch. With their bodies pressed together, Clyde slowly peeled Kevin's t-shirt off - it had robots on it and Clyde made a mental note to steal it later. He kissed down Kevin's jaw with a trail of soft kisses. The kisses got harder as they moved down Kevin's neck, and by the time he got to his boyfriend's chest, he was attacking it. He threaded his fingers through Kevin's hair and smacked their faces together.

Clyde forced his lips down on Kevin's, urgent to taste him and feel him close. He wanted to be flooded with nothing but Kevin. Kevin gasped and pushed on Clyde's shoulders. Clyde figured it was through lack of breath so pulled away. "Sorry." The smile on Kevin's flushed face was - at that moment - so perfect to Clyde.

"Sorry for not taking your shirt off yet?" Kevin accused. "You should be." He smirked and gestured for Clyde to put his arms up. Clyde obeyed and quickly allowed Kevin to take in the lovely view of his basketball sculpted, toned chest. God that chest was nice. Kevin ran his hands over Clyde's sides. He felt Clyde shudder. He moved his hands too Clyde's ass and grabbed it possessively, pulling Clyde's hips flush with his.

This led Clyde to grind their hips together, and caused Kevin to almost have a fit. Clyde continued to lay kisses all over Kevin, as their lower bodies worked into each other. Kevin, unable to do much else from his angle, plunged his hands under Clyde's waistband to squeeze the bare skin. Clyde gasped and bucked his hips forward, interfering with the rhythm he had going. Kevin gasped at the jolt of pleasure that ran through him. He realised at that moment that he was really worked up.

"C-Clyde," he groaned, "M-my jeans."

Clyde grazed his lips over Kevin's. When he spoke it was like a gentle, tickling vibration between the two. It made them both grin. "Do you want me to take them off for you, dude?"

Kevin bit Clyde's lip lightly and scrunched his nose - he knew Clyde loved it, and he so rarely did it. Clyde always wanted to yell in triumph every time he did it, so he tried to refrain in some weird unspoken competition. Kevin groaned as Clyde bit his lip back. He could feel the grin on his boyfriend's face.

"Yes, take them off," he began in a whisper, "and take yours off to."

"Sure thing, boss."

He was about to reply when...

"Kevin!" The call came from very near his bedroom door, interrupting him completely.

Why did they always have to get interrupted? It was only the second time, but it was very frustrating and - at that point - highly alarming.

He knew Clyde didn't have enough time to escape. So instead of trying to hide Clyde (for there was no point), he pressed their bodies together even more - to hide anything embarrassing - and kissed him fiercely. His bedroom door opened. "Kevin, can you-" Kevin's mom trailed off when she saw Clyde, and what Clyde was doing.

Kevin pulled his lips away from Clyde's, but did not jump away from him or look up. "I'm a little busy, _mother_," he said. "Can you come back later?"

Oh, he knew it would never work, but it felt _so good_ saying it.

* * *

Stan tensed when he opened the door. He looked hesitantly at the stoic boy in front of him. "Craig," he whispered almost inaudibly. He can't say he hadn't been expecting it though.

Craig pushed past Stan into the living room, happy to see it was empty - not that it would have bothered him too much if it was full. "I am really sick of this."

Stan was still standing at the door, staring out like he was contemplating escaping. His eyes trailed down the road. He shook his head and closed the door. He followed Craig, who was standing, jaw clenched in the centre of the living room. "You can sit down," offered Stan.

"No. I'm not planning on staying."

"Okay."

Craig flipped Stan off.

"What's wrong?" asked Stan, desperately.

"You know exactly what is wrong, Marsh." Craig glared at Stan again. He wasn't truly angry, just incredibly fed up. "Seriously, could you not see how horrible you Jock 'friends' were being on Friday night? Or did you just not want to see?"

"I_ do_ see how horrible they were being."

"Yet you refused to support Clyde. You just did nothing!" Craig yelled. "And what's more, you told Kenny to leave! Kenny! He has done so much for you." Craig yanked his hat off his head and ran his hand through his hair. "The amount of support Kenny has given you and you couldn't give it back."

"P-Please, Craig."

"I just don't know what to do with you!" Craig was suddenly letting his emotions rule him. He didn't know if it was anger, or upset or what, but he felt it strongly.

"Forgive me because I am sorry." Stan moved slightly closer to Craig. "I really regret what I didn't do. I should have stayed by Kenny. He's really helped me. I owe Kenny a lot."

They both knew how true that was. It was only when Kenny realised the truth about Stan that he saw Stan's soft spot for Craig - it wasn't massive at that point, but it was there. Stan was still partly hung up on the disastrous Kyle incident, which he felt was his fault. Kenny had known of Craig's feelings for Stan - ad Tweek had done - however it was only when he saw Craig's gentle side, including the smiling in his sleep, that he saw they could be good together. He hadn't set them up as dramatically as Cartman would have done, just sent Stan around to Craig's house with a bottle of alcohol and told him to say whatever came into his head.

As Craig had almost been caught out by Clyde the next day - if Clyde hadn't have been on a natural high about Kevin - Kenny could conclude it had been a success. Further evidence came from how Craig and Stan had gone swimming in Token's pool. They had the permission, Kenny watching TV with Token inside. They had just happened to lose all their layers in the process.

Craig mirrored Stan's actions, beginning to close the gap. "So why didn't you do anything?"

"I was too scared. I'm not as brave as Clyde. I would have run, he stayed."

Craig tried not to falter as he stared at Stan's apologetic face, but he couldn't help it. He could see that Stan was telling the truth. He understood that it was hard. It wasn't that Stan was ashamed, or wanted to keep him a secret, Stan was scared. And with what was happening with Clyde, he had reason to be.

He swooped forward and wrapped his arms around Stan. "Those assholes aren't your true friends okay?" He ran his hands down Stan's back. "Kenny is. And then there's me. Please stick with us. You know that your influence could help this."

Stan nodded into Craig's chest. "I know." He paused. "And... what about you. If I, you know... came out." Stan gulped.

"I'm not going to abandon you, idiot." Craig meant it in an endearing way, but words always sounded harsh coming from his mouth. He hugged Stan tighter. "Your parents are out, right?"

Stan grinned up at him at that. "They are."

"Cool," said Craig nonchalantly.

Stan ran his hands through Craig's hair. He always had to see the hair at any opportunity. "Would you like to take this conversation upstairs?" he murmured.

"No." Craig's face was still unreadable - Stan didn't know what to do. He was about to awkwardly say something but was cut off because Craig finally smiled. "I would like sex though."

* * *

Clyde arrived home to find that his dad's car wasn't on the drive. As he walked through the door, he could hear the television buzzing from the living room. Figuring it was his sister and deciding he didn't want to be on his own, he entered the living room. As always she was lying on the sofa with the remote on the floor by her side, eyes glued to the screen, watching _Futurama_. She looked up and her face immediately changed from an indifferent laziness to one of concern.

"Clyde, what's wrong?" she exclaimed, swinging her legs round so he could sit down.

Clyde sighed and sat next to her, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, suddenly very tired. "How do you always know?"

"You mean besides from the fact you have a massive bruise on your face?"

"Oh yeah." Clyde had completely forgotten about that. He automatically raised his hand to his cheek and then flinched at the soreness. It wasn't bothering him as much as being sent away from Kevin's house was. He could have bruises all over his face, he didn't care, he just wanted to see Kevin.

"What happened?"

"Homophobia happened."

Megan gasped. "Someone hit you?"

"Yep," said Clyde distractedly. He knew that being hit was a big deal and he should have been angry, but he just couldn't break himself to care, not when it used to happen to his boyfriend more. Clyde wasn't sure whether to be relieved that he had been hit instead of Kevin, or worried that it might happen to Kevin as well. He really didn't want that. He was proof that if alone they were very vulnerable. Clyde shouldn't have been vulnerable. Defending himself would have been fairly easy if he'd been prepared - he was strong after all. But the fact was that he hadn't been prepared. People were sneaky.

Megan frowned in confusion. "Is there something else bothering you?"

"Sure. I just got kicked out of his house. Now Kevin's mom is aware that I sneak in through his fucking window." Clyde massaged his head by his eyes where a pain was starting to form, being careful to avoid the bruise. Now, his head hurt in every place. "That's it! There's no other way I can see him!"

"You climbed up through his window?" asked Megan in shock.

Clyde nodded his head sadly. "All the time."

Megan observed Clyde's face and sighed. "Bro, you really can't be without him can you?"

"No, and now everything's turning into a big mess." Clyde started to cry again. He realised that he couldn't even try to stop it any longer. The tears wanted to come out and that was that.

Megan scooted across the sofa and reached up to wrap her arms around Clyde in a hug. "Only if you let it."

Clyde slouched down further to allow Megan to hug him tighter. She was absolutely right. He shouldn't let it. Was that what Kevin was trying to convey? He smiled and looked at her. "I have a very wise sister."

Megan nodded in agreement. "And I have a very stupid brother."

After a few moments of silence, the phone rang. Clyde jumped and then tensed. He glanced at Megan, showing her with his eyes that he wasn't answering it. He was scared at who it might be. It wasn't going to be Kevin - there was no way his mom was letting him near a phone. It probably wouldn't be any of his other friends because they'd call him on his mobile. He didn't much feel like talking to anyone anyway. He called the cat in from the kitchen to emphasise his point. The cat happily jumped onto his lap. He scratched it behind the ear and continued to listen as the phone kept ringing.

"I'm not answering it either," stated Megan. She hated answering the phone.

The phone stopped ringing. Clyde half watched the TV as he sat there, stroking the cat. Five minutes later the phone rang again. He wasn't sure whether it was lucky timing or not but his dad arrived home at that moment, hurrying inside to the warmth. He ran over to the phone and shot annoyed looks at Clyde and Megan, but when he saw Clyde's face he gasped and deliberated ignoring the phone.

Clyde waved him away. "Quick, answer the phone, dad. I'm okay."

Roger did not look happy but he picked up the handset. "Hello?"

...

"Oh, hello, Mrs Stoley."

Clyde tensed again. Of course it was her. Of course it was.

"He what?"

...

"Oh."

...

"Yes I'm aware of that."

Clyde shifted awkwardly as Kevin's mom replied, causing the cat to get annoyed with him. It hissed and jumped from his lap to his sisters. This allowed Clyde to turn around and look at his dad.

"No, I disagree actually. I think that's their choice. "

Roger was clutching the phone tightly, a frown on his face. He gave Clyde a sympathetic look.

"I respect it because they're being incredibly sensible."

His voice was steadily rising. Clyde smiled at his dad and his dad rolled his eyes back, making an unimpressed face. Clyde wondered if Kevin was hearing the other side of the conversation. He hoped not. It sounded like his mom wasn't saying nice things.

"Oh, they're teenage boys!"

...

Roger's voiced rose again then, almost to a yell. "How dare you. No one is to blame, they've done nothing wrong!"

Clyde could almost hear the yell in response.

"Well it's hard to stay civil when I'm talking to a _bitch_ like you." Roger hung up the phone with a slam. Megan gasped and placed her hands over the cat's ears. Clyde was alarmed as well. He didn't have to think very hard at what Mrs Stoley must have said. She'd almost certainly blamed him again for 'turning her son gay' and 'pressuring him into things.' Roger stared at the phone he'd slammed down for a few seconds with a shocked look on his face at his own actions. He turned his head slowly to his children. "Please... please don't tell Susan I said that," he muttered.

Clyde and Megan nodded. "Let me guess - she's threatened to kill me if I so much as look at Kevin anymore?"

"It sounds like you've had a rough day."

"You could say that."

Megan shooed the cat off her lap and leant forward to where her dad had previously put the food bag on the table. She handed it to Clyde with a comforting smile. "We can't do anything else tonight. Let's eat some tacos. They're chicken... because screw chickens!"

Clyde let out a little laugh. "Screw chickens," he repeated weakly.


	17. It's Not Worth It

_A/N: Okay I'm just going to clear up any confusion that when I said Stan's parents were 'out,' I meant out of the house, not gay. I can understand how that may have sounded though. :L_

_Thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys this much. (You can't see me but my arms are really far apart)_

_I hope you don't kill me for this chapter... I also realise that it's quite short._

* * *

It's Not Worth It

Stan and Craig were strong with Kenny again. The blond, after listening to everything Stan had to say, and all the thanks Stan owed him, just couldn't stay made. It wasn't in Kenny's nature to stay mad with someone when they were so obviously cut up and sorry about it. Besides, they needed to stay together. Clyde seemed happy enough to talk to Stan when they happened to be together at the same time, not really knowing to notice anything else - Stan and Craig were incredibly careful.

"When are we going to tell Clyde?" asked Stan cautiously as they walked down the corridor together. He had to check there was no one that could overhear. He and Craig were going to reveal their secret, but they knew that Clyde ought to know first.

"Tell Clyde that I'm also fucking a guy?"

Stan pulled on the straps of his bag nervously. "I was hoping it was more than that."

"Oh, you know it is, Marsh." Craig almost threw his arm around Stan, but remember why he couldn't at the last minute and punched him in the arm instead.

"Yeah I know."

"So you mean when we tell Clyde that in the war between the sports I have betrayed the basketball team for the football?" continued Craig with a self-amused smirk on his face.

Stan rolled his eyes. "You don't fool me, Tucker. You still hate football."

"...Yeah, but I hate basketball more." Craig looked around as if Clyde would appear from behind a bin and attack him for that comment.

"Then just continue doing the one sport I know you love."

Craig looked expectantly at Stan. "Oh, and what's that."

Stan smirked. "Swimming."

Craig pretended to think for a few moments. "Well, my recent swimming experiences have revolved around you getting naked... and wet. Not to mention you get those cute goose bumps all up your arms." He licked his lips. "So I suppose I do kind of enjoy swimming. It was much more successful for us than for my idiot best friend."

Stan glanced around and in seeing the corridor was momentarily empty he quickly pecked Craig on the lips. He pulled away swiftly and went back to usual friend body language.

Craig smiled smugly. "What was that for?"

"That was for _you_."

Craig briefly stroked Stan's face. "Aren't I quite the luckiest person in the area?"

"So... going back to my original question. When are we going to tell Clyde?"

"I think soon... but when things have calmed down a bit. Clyde says he's having big problems with the basketball team. He almost feels like quitting. And though he won't say it out loud, I think he's worried about Kevin growing distant. That guy has spent a lot of time in the art room this week." Craig frowned. "He seems to flinch every time he sees Clyde as well."

"How do you notice all this?"

Craig shrugged. "Just do."

Stan saw at that moment that they were approaching Token. In also seeing this, Craig dropped the smile from his lips and replaced it with his usual deadpan face. The friendships between him and Token had very obviously been put on hold. Stan saw that Token looked slightly nervous about running into them. Perhaps he was still embarrassed about his relations with Wendy, or maybe it was all revolving around Clyde. In a way it had to be both. Stan was sure that seeing both him and Craig at the same time was not what Token wanted.

They realised by walking towards them, Token was blocking their path.

Craig scowled. "What do you want?"

"From you? Nothing," replied Token. "I'd rather not-"

"Be seen with me?" interrupted Craig.

"Sure, if you want to say that. Actually, it was interesting to hear that you're both still going to hang out with that Nerd." Token especially looked at Stan. "I would have thought you'd wouldn't want to risk your teammates turning on you as a result?"

Stan glared at Token. "If they do that then they're obviously not worth being around."

The next thing Token said surprised Stan. "I agree."

Craig was too angry at that moment to hear that Token agreed, or to take in his rather sheltered stance. His mind was still turning over Token's other comments. Craig just heard what he perceived to be more intolerance and abuse. Because Craig was Craig he didn't deal with that in the best way. "I've had just about fucking enough of you."

Token backed slightly in alarm. "You have?"

With a final growl, Craig pulled back his arm to throw a fist into Token's face. Had he_ really_ meant and wanted to do the action, no one would have been able to stop him. Had he_ really_ wanted to causes harm, Token would be lying on the floor. However Stan was able to intercept the fist before it could do any harm to Token, causing it instead to collide with his side in the rebound. Craig stiffened in alarm and stared at what he'd done - only slightly better than what he was about to do.

Craig grabbed Stan's arms and held him up straight. "I am _so_ sorry, Stan."

Stan held his side and coughed. "It's fine." He wriggled out of Craig's grip and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm fine." Stan looked around him - Token had already disappeared. Token was good at that, managing to do it successfully for the past week. Stan looked cautiously at Craig. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to hit you."

"_No._ Why were you going to hit Token?"

"Didn't you hear him?"

"Did_ you_ hear him?" Stan grasped Craig's shoulder tightly. "Were _you_ listening? I thought you were meant to notice things!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Marsh." Craig glanced at his watch and frowned. "I've got to get to class."

"Okay," Stan said slowly. "I'll... I'll talk to you later."

Craig briefly hugged Stan, not daring to hold one for more than a couple of seconds. He just made sure he squeezed tighter. "Yep." He smiled at Stan. "See you at lunch."

"Yeah, dude."

Stan frowned when he knew Craig couldn't see him, wondering what to make of Token. He saw Kenny and didn't hesitate in talking to him.

* * *

Kevin had managed to do something he never thought he would: he'd managed to get out of his house. Needing to go to the store, his mom had left him alone to do his schoolwork. Kevin knew there'd be repercussions if she found he'd left the house, but things really couldn't get much worse - short of being kept in a cage and that would never happen. So Kevin boldly dashed out of his front door as soon as she had left the drive and rushed to Clyde's house. He didn't plan on staying long. He was only there for one reason.

He hated himself the moment he knocked on the Donovan's front door and saw Clyde's sister's happy face. This family was turning into his second family... and he was about to disown them. He would miss Megan. He stumbled through the usual greeting and forced himself to Clyde's room.

_"I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do, Clyde,"_ he muttered outside the door, knowing no one could hear him. Just as he was going to open the door, the temperamental cat came up beside him and hissed at his ankles. Walking past Kevin she scratched at the door, yowling for entry. Kevin could hear Clyde sigh and walk across his room. Opening the door, Clyde screamed and jumped back in alarm. The cat rubbed against his leg - stray white hairs transferring onto his black jeans - and then went to claim her place on his bed.

Clyde beamed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Kevin!"

Kevin tensed. "...Hey."

Clyde pulled Kevin into his room. "How did you get here?! And what were you doing standing out there?" He chuckled.

"The... cat... and then you opened."

"I hope she wasn't being mean to you." Clyde sat on his bed and tickled the cat behind her ears, much to her to delight. "I've told her not to do that."

Kevin smiled and nervously sat opposite Clyde. "I think she's ignoring you." He bit his lip. "Clyde, I have something I have to tell you..." Seeing Clyde's happy face he almost thought he was making a mistake, but then he noticed the bruise and the tiredness in Clyde's eyes. He noticed how the covers were ruffled as if through unrestful sleep. And he remembered why he was doing it.

"Sure, but let me tell you something first!" Clyde looked excited as if he'd just remembered his news. "Kenny told me Craig tried to hit Token today in the corridor. It failed and he caught Stan instead." Clyde let out a little laugh. "But according to Kenny, Stan said that Token was acting oddly. Apparently he-"

"Stop!" interrupted Kevin, looking very distressed at hearing this. "I can't hear any more bad news!" A heaviness entered his eyes and he dropped his head to look down at the bed covers. "You shouldn't laugh about that."

"I know, dude, but can you not see the funny side? Besides it's not all bad news. Tok-"

"No. Enough." Kevin chewed on his lip. He wouldn't make eye contact with Clyde and that's when Clyde realised something was up. In fact, the whole situation of Kevin coming into his room and sitting nervously on the bed was weird. He thought it was maybe just because Kevin had snuck out, but he realised that they'd hardly made any physical contact. Clyde leaned forward to take Kevin's hand but Kevin hastily retracted it.

Clyde frowned. "What?"

"That's terrible. We can't have your friends fighting over this."

"It wasn't really a fight," offered Clyde.

"We can't have the whole school messing up over this," continued Kevin, "and you getting hurt. It's not worth it."

"It's not_ the whole_ school. And what do you mean not worth it?" asked Clyde in a hurt voice.

"My happiness isn't worth it."

_"_What?_"_

"The reason we kept this a secret was because of how mad things would be if people found out. And I could handle the weird looks and whispering, but I can't handle the violence, particularly the thought of you getting hurt again... and that's bound to happen while you're still with me."

Kevin looked up. Clyde could see that his eyes had become even heavier, and his face was pale. Clyde never saw it coming until that moment and it made no sense to him. It was the worst thing he could ever think of and he knew at that moment that it was happening. "We'll get through this," he choked out.

Kevin shook his head. "No, Clyde. I can't do this to you any more. It's denting your reputation, your future, everything. Look, if you leave me now, maybe everything will be okay."

"Fuck my reputation, dude. I don't give a shit! All I care about is you!"

"I care about you too."

Clyde started to cry. It was clear to both him and Kevin that he was going to end up doing it. He let the tears flow, not trying to stop them. They were a sign of just how much Kevin was hurting him at that moment. He had never thought it possible that Kevin could hurt anyone, but now he knew that Kevin could hurt him more in a few seconds than anyone else could.

"Do you not love me?"

Kevin didn't say anything.

Clyde felt the tears increase in their force. "You... You don't love me?"

"Does that help the pain?"

"NO!"

"Then I do love you, Clyde." Kevin sighed. "I love you more than anything else in the galaxy, or any other galaxy far far away. That's why I don't want to wreck your life." He was trying to soften it but of course it wasn't working. Kevin couldn't expect Clyde to understand his reasons because he didn't fully understand his reasons. It felt like the only thing left that he could do. He was so used to doing things on his owns - Clyde wasn't.

"You say _your_ happiness isn't worth it? Well, what about _mine_?" cried Clyde. "If you're trying not to wreck my life, Kevin, then that's exactly what you're doing!"

Kevin didn't say anything else. He got off the bed and left the door, hiding his own tears from Clyde.


	18. Craig, Showers and Beer

_A/N: I hope this pleases those of you who are asking about Tweek and Kyle! This is one of those chapters that was planned from the __beginning!__  
_

_Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

Craig, Showers and Beer

Though Stan and Craig were having more success at keeping their relationship a secret than Clyde and Kevin had so disastrously done, they couldn't hide from everyone, particularly not those who had suspected for so long - the unfortunate ones who were treated unfairly and pushed away for knowing too much.

"Are you sure we should do this, Kyle?"

"Tweek, calm down. We have to take this chance."

"B-But what if they see us?" Tweek darted his eyes around their surroundings nervously, checking behind the trees for spies and clutching Kyle as they came to the all important corner to turn.

Kyle stopped walking just before they rounded it. "Listen. Craig pulled away from you because he wasn't ready to admit he liked Stan. Stan pulled away from me because he clearly didn't want to be connected to the gay rumours. Now Kenny's been acting funny and not wanting to talk about either of them..." Kyle looked knowingly at Tweek. "We've followed them to a very private place behind the school. I think we can conclude they're seeing each other."

"Then w-why do we need to check?"

Kyle shrugged. "It's unlikely, but I could be wrong."

"What will we gain from this?"

"Though I don't talk to Stan as much these days, except for the occasional small talk and stuff, I'm still interested in certain parts of his life." Kyle paused. "And I feel like recently he's been making more of an effort with me. He seems to _want_ to bump into me on the corridors and _want_ to talk to me."

"Y-You know, I think Craig smiled at me the other day. And he tried to tell me something but I sort of ran away before he could. I-I'd seen him try to punch Token but punch Stan instead earlier that day."

"And what did Stan do?"

"I don't know! I didn't want to be late for class."

Kyle nodded. "Well, okay." He slowly edged towards the corner of the building and peered around it. As expected, he saw Craig with his arm around Stan, kissing the boy softly. He blushed at the thought of spying on that and whipped his head back to Tweek, eyes open wide. Though he'd expected it, he was still slightly shocked and embarrassed to see it - Stan was kissing_ a guy._

"So, what were they doing?"

Kyle smiled in triumph. "They were kissing, dude."

"GAH!" Tweek grinned. "FINALLY!"

Kyle slapped his hand over Tweek's mouth. "Keep the noise down. They'll hear you," he whispered.

"They will?" mumbled Tweek.

Kyle took his hand away. "They're not deaf, dude."

"I'm sorry." Tweek clutched Kyle's arms. "Do you think this means Craig may want to talk to me again?"

"I've wanted to talk to you again for a long time."

Tweek and Kyle both jumped and the former yelped, in fear. They stared at Stan and Craig with terrified expressions. Craig rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well, I'm an idiot. Clyde has put a few things into perspective. That guy... he'll do that."

"For me too," added a very red-faced Stan.

Kyle crossed his arms. "Like what? How you abandoned your best friend when he most needed you? And then for two years just stopped being my friend completely!"

"Yeah, _like that_. And the fact I'm an idiot who cared about what other people think of me more than focusing on what was important."

"If you really don't care then why are you keeping this a secret?"

Craig raised his hand. "Because I need to tell Clyde first and he's having a crisis." He looked at his watch. "I should really go and find him actually. Kenny was supposed to text me when they were safely together, but he hasn't." Craig frowned. "It's been lunch for fifteen minutes." He looked pleadingly at Tweek. "I tried to ask you the other day if you wanted to do something. Stan and I want to try to make amends to you and Kyle. We want to show you that we've grown. Dude, we were just too hopeless to do it without each other's support."

Tweek glanced at Kyle. He could read in his friends face that though he wasn't fully happy, he wanted to accept. "O-Okay."

"How about we meet at the bowling alley at six?" offered Stan, remembering that he'd regained Kyle's friendship once there before.

Tweek looked to Kyle. The red-head remained silent as he contemplated. Eventually he nodded. "Fine, Stan. _I'll_ be there."

"So will I, dude."

Craig smiled. "Great. That's great."

He hurriedly kissed Stan, muttering in his ear that he'd see him later and that he was proud of him, and then set off to seek out Clyde. Craig appreciated how much Stan respected that Clyde needed him more at that moment. It was a promising sign in their relationship.

* * *

After quickly searching in the library and awkwardly bumping into Bradley, making a few moments of small talk about what happened, Craig decided to check the locker-rooms for Clyde. He wasn't surprised to hear from Bradley that Kevin wasn't doing well; after all, the circumstances for the break up seemed... strange.

Craig entered the gym and seeing no one around, couldn't resist kicking a basketball again - just to once again make clear his hatred for the game. He blamed the game for creating a breed of idiot Jocks, rather than considering they may have already been idiots to begin with. He was sure that without the game, these people wouldn't have the same arrogance - thinking they were someone above the average - when the reality was that they were so far below the average.

Craig heard a shower running when he entered the locker-rooms. Calling out, "Clyde," he waited for his answer, but received none. He hesitantly moved closer to the shower, hoping it wasn't anyone else and that they were about to accuse him of spying on them - which really wouldn't be helpful.

He sighed as Clyde came into view, sat on the grimy, worn tiles in his jersey and shorts, head resting on his knees and arms wrapped around his legs. The water running over him was the cause of his soaking appearance, material clinging tightly to his chest and legs, showing every outline of the areas they covered.

Craig moved closer. "Clyde, please come out from there," he said, softly. "Come on, dude. You don't need to do that."

"No," mumbled Clyde, not looking up.

"Don't make me come over there, Donovan. I'm warning you."

Clyde turned his head slowly to Craig. "No." His wide, tired eyes looked so full of sorrow they made Craig change his plan.

"Dammit." Craig kicked his shoes off and placed them on a bench, pulling his socks off to put inside them. He yanked his hat and jacket off next, and then looking at how wet the shower area was, took his trousers off as well. He marched over to Clyde, turning off the shower before it could completely soak his own t-shirt. "Come on, I'll help you up." Clyde showed that he had no intention of standing up, so instead, Craig slipped down the wall and sat beside him, boxers soaking but not caring.

Clyde did speak then. "Dude, you're getting wet."

Craig threw his arm over Clyde. "Eh, I'll live with a wet ass." He stretched out his legs in front of him and pulled Clyde closer to him. "You look like you need one of our amazing tell-anyone-I'm-doing-this-and-I'll-kill-you bro hugs." Clyde's head fell on his shoulder in agreement. "How long have you been here."

"I dunno... Since gym ended." Clyde rubbed his eyes. "I needed to think."

"You couldn't have done that somewhere else... somewhere dryer?"

"I was just... drawn to the shower." He sighed. "I miss him."

Craig nodded though Clyde couldn't see him. "Yeah, I know." He had already realised why Clyde was drawn to the shower. The news of the break-up had shocked him so completely when he'd got it out of Clyde. Only a few trusted people knew. It had not spread to the Jocks. This meant that all of Kevin's reasons were so far worthless, for he needed people to find out in order for things to change. Though perhaps the reason he hadn't spread it himself meant that there was hope, a spot of regret, and maybe a chance at a reconciliation.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"He said that's not what this is about, right?"

Clyde continued like he hadn't heard Craig. "Would he still be with me if I was less..."

"Less what?"

"I don't know!" Clyde hugged Craig tighter. "Help me, asshole."

"I... can't." Craig rubbed Clyde's back. "But I can help stop you freezing to death. Come on, you need to change out of those clothes."

Clyde reluctantly agreed, pushing himself up. He walked over towards his locker, but stopped as it came fully into view, and he noticed Token stood there, wearing a purple designer jumper and black jeans, gym-wear nowhere in sight. He'd obviously re-entered the locker rooms, perhaps noticing Clyde had never left them, perhaps following Craig. Clyde almost turned around and walked back into the shower, but Craig standing behind him stopped that.

Token was the first to talk, after taking in Clyde's dripping appearance and Craig's half-dressed one. "Clyde, can we talk?"

Clyde shook his head. "I'm busy."

"Doing what? _Why_ were you sitting in the shower fully clothed? And," Token squinted at Clyde's face, "have you been crying?"

"Stop asking him questions and just leave," Craig cut in, moving towards where he'd left his pants and scowling at the thought of how wet they would get. He decided that he would just free-ball for the rest of the day to ensure that didn't happen. He was hoping that his coat would cover his wet t-shirt, and he knew that his hat would cover his hair.

"What? I'm concerned!" replied Token.

"Oh_ concerned_ are you?" said Clyde sarcastically. "Well it that case I'll just pour my heart out to you, because you've been such a good friend. Kevin broke up with me. Why don't you go and spread that around? Have a nice laugh about it."

Token shook his head. "Clyde, I, would never..." He frowned. "Please come over tonight."

"No."

"We need to talk."

"No."

"Clyde, _please_," begged Token.

"Fine! Since you're not going to take no for an answer then fine. I really don't give a fuck what I do anymore. You've broken me down, Token. You've got me."

"That's not what I-"

"I said I'll come, so I'll come. You can leave now."

Token looked like he was going to argue again but Craig shot him a stony glare, one that said 'watch it, Black.' Token sighed and left the locker rooms.

"You're really going to go?" asked Craig. "After all that he's done."

Clyde shrugged. "Are you free tonight?"

Craig frowned. "No, I'm sorry. If you need the company I guess I could..." He stopped. "No, sorry, it's too important."

"Guess Token's keeping an eye on me then."

* * *

When Kevin saw his dad walk through the front door, pulling a black suitcase behind him, leather case over his shoulder, he worried that he was about to face another being shouted at. His dad had returned from his business trip. It was often for Kevin to go these long periods without him; sometimes he felt like his dad was abroad more than he was at home.

Kevin stood up and went over to him, offering him a hand with his bags and asking him how his flight was. It was an act of respect he would have done regardless of his situation.

"Thank you," said Mr Stoley. "My flight ran very smoothly and my bag was one of the first off the plane. It's always great when that happens." He grinned and reached in his bag, handing a small box to Kevin. "Here."

Kevin looked down at the box in confusion. "Dad, what is this?" He knew what it was but he wanted conformation.

"The iPhone five, in black."

"How did you get this!?"

"Business associate."

Kevin opened the box and pulled it out, holding it carefully - it was so light and thin. "Wow."

"It's for you."

"Oh, what?" Kevin pulled a concerned face. "That's amazing. Thank you! But Mom has banned my phone..."

"Kev, I've talked to your mother. She can't ban your phone and laptop when you've done nothing wrong."

"...I've not?"

"I know you can't choose to be gay, and well... that Donovan kid is a very popular guy. He must really love you to risk that all."

Kevin winced. "Yeah."

"I guess you already told me one night when I thought you were joking." Kevin's dad raised his eyebrow at the boldness his son had shown. "So if you want to be his boyfriend then I guess that's okay." He looked around awkwardly. "There's nothing wrong with you being gay." He patted his son on the back.

"Mom doesn't see that."

"Your mother was raised with very different values. She's upset that she's never going to have a daughter-in-law or biological grandchildren. I can't change her opinion but I can help her see that she can't punish you. But you're going to need to give her time. And also in time, I'd like to properly meet Clyde."

Kevin didn't reply, he just nodded and sighed, walking up to his bedroom and shutting the door. He fell onto his bed and closed his eyes. Acceptance from his dad should have made him happier, but nothing changed the regret and anger he felt inside.

* * *

Later that night, there was a knock on his bedroom door. He'd heard the front bell go but figured it wasn't for him. He bit his lip. "Come in."

He shot up in alarm as Megan barged through the door. "You!" she snapped. "I am not happy with you."

"Uh - hi, Megan."

"Don't _'hi'_ me. I'm only here for one reason and that's to tell you that you're being an idiot. I thought you were meant to be a super genius Asian, but at the moment you're showing idiocy. Even Clyde knows better than you!" She walked across his bedroom and gave him a small shove, sitting down next to him.

"My mom let you up here?" asked Kevin in alarm.

Megan shook her head. "Your dad did. I told him I was delivering something to you from Clyde."

"How is he?" Kevin was desperate to know.

"He's miserable! How do you think? Craig told me he was sat fully clothed in the locker room showers!"

Kevin looked pained. "Oh God. I didn't do this to hurt him."

"Oh come on. You knew it would hurt him! I can see that you're hurting too. So what's the deal?"

"I don't want him to ruin his life with someone like me." Kevin rested his head in his hands. "His friends are falling out, he's hardly speaking to any of the team, he's been physically hurt and his scholarship may be in jeopardy. They're not meant to discriminate but I'm sure if they find out he has a boyfriend they may freak. How many gay NBA players do you know of? I'm making life too hard for him. Plus, my mom is horrible about him. He doesn't need to deal with all _my_ problems..."

Kevin sighed heavily when he'd finish listing all the worries he'd kept inside, feeling more than emotionally drained.

"You really think that Clyde cares about any of that when he's so far in love with you?" Megan asked, more softly than before. "You're not helping him by leaving him. You need each other. You've got to stick together!"

Kevin started crying. It was sudden and so forceful, that it was almost on a level to match Clyde. "I love him," he croaked. "I-I've made a stupid mistake? Yes, yes I have. God, as if anything else matters but sticking together!" He sniffed, wiping his eyes and nose on his jumper sleeve. Trying to regain his composure with deep breaths - difficult, since it wasn't often he slipped out of it.

Megan found herself distressed. She wrapped as much of her arms around him as she could reach. He hugged back with such a desperation, that it caused her to pose another question. "Kevin... when was the last time anyone hugged you?"

"Clyde."

"Apart from Clyde?"

"I can't even remember... Friends wise, no... Bradley's not big on physical contact and I'm not that close to the other people." Kevin strained his head thinking. "Kyle may have hugged me once after chess match... possibly."

"What about your mom?"

"My mom... perhaps on my birthday... no wait, she didn't. She hugged my cousin but not me..."

"Your dad?!"

"I had a shoulder pat tonight... but he's acting awkward. At least he's better than my mom."

Megan hugged Kevin tighter in alarm, shocked at his family's lack of contact opposed to hers - the two households were so different. At that moment Kevin was borrowing a sister, and could pretend (at least for a short while) that he had someone in his family who actually cared about comforting him.

"So you threw away _the one_ person who provides you with happiness and comfort for what you think will be _his_ happiness and comfort?"

Kevin sniffed. "Yes."

* * *

As promised, Clyde arrived at Token's house for the evening. He couldn't remember the exact time, nor had he looked at a clock since that point. It was all still a blur to him, with thoughts of Kevin being the only thing that clouded his mind. It would have been excruciatingly awkward, had Clyde been in a better state - him probably demanding explanations. However Clyde just walked past Token and entered the kitchen, taking a beer from the fridge and handing another to his teammate without a word. He fell into the nearest sofa - located in the adjacent sitting room - and sighed.

Token sat hesitantly beside him. "I'm glad you came over."

Clyde twisted the top and took a swig of beer, refreshing coolness quenching his thirst, promising to take away his pain if he drunk enough... "Said I would."

"...How are you?"

"Fine." They both knew it was a lie, but what else was Clyde going to say?

"Uh - Clyde..."

"Yeah?" Clyde raised the beer to his lips again, noticing that Token hadn't even opened his.

"Look, I wanted to apologise about the way I've treated you. I should have never kicked you out of my house for dating Kevin, and I shouldn't have ignored you for it." The sincerity of Token's apology was questionable: he was always so difficult to read. "I should have stood up for you in practice as well."

Clyde didn't know whether Token was just telling him what he wanted to hear. He decided at that moment that he didn't care either way, too tired to enter an argument.

"It doesn't matter anymore, dude. I'm not with Kevin."

"It _does_ matter, because I think you got me wrong. I don't care that you're gay. It's a shock but you know - it's not _bad_. You can't help it."

"Mmhmm."

"I just don't like Kevin Stoley."

Clyde shook his head. He didn't want to be hearing about this, just wanting to forget Kevin. He'd wanted to get blinding drunk, but looking as his bottle of beer, he didn't even feel the determination or stomach to do that. Putting vast quantities of liquid in his body just sounded like too much effort. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back on Token's sofa. "Okay, dude. You don't like him. I get it."

"Well... do you? He did just break up with you after all."

"I still love him."

Token sighed. "I don't think you do."

Clyde didn't even want to work out what his friend meant by that so he said nothing, keeping his eyes closed.

"What will help you get over this?"

Clyde shrugged, having never considered getting over it. "Chicks are easier, maybe I'll go back to chicks." He was just feeding Token what he thought his friend wanted to hear. "Bebe would have me." However at the thought of someone else, at never having _him_ again, Clyde started to cry. Salty tears ran down his cheeks, just as was happening with Kevin at that same moment. He felt as if he'd just crashed to a low again. His brain was coping... and suddenly everything fell apart.

Before Clyde knew what was happening, Token's lips were attached to his own.


	19. I Love You

_A/N: Hey, crusaders. Thank you for your reviews. I love some of the reactions! I don't even know where the middle section of this came from... my head is too dirty at the moment._

* * *

I Love You

Clyde opened his eyes wide in alarm as he felt a set of lips on him that really shouldn't have been there. He gasped and forcefully shoved Token back, gaping at him. "Token!"

Token leaned forward again. "What is it?"

Clyde scrambled off the sofa and stood with his hand on his overheating forehead. "What - What the fuck, dude?" he shouted. "Why did you do that!?"

Token chuckled lightly. "Relax, Clyde."

"Relax! Don't tell me to relax!" He ran his hand through his hair, pulling at the messy strands in desperation. "You just kissed me." He shook his head, not being able to process it. "Why?"

Token stood up and tried to reach his arm out to Clyde, but was hastily jerked away from. "I just wanted to help make you feel better..."

Clyde glared. "Cut the crap, Token. How would that help?"

Token shrugged. "Maybe if you kissed another guy then you'd realise you didn't love Kevin as much as you thought."

"And you were prepared to kiss me to do that, even though you're straight and sound ridiculous."

"Well I'm not a homophobic asshole like you think I am! And everyone seems to be saying it! Craig hates me, I don't think Stan's much better and you're here getting at _me_ when Kevin's the one that has hurt you!" He clenched his fists by his sides. "Now I'm sorry that I'm not dealing with things the perfect way you want me to, and I'm _sorry _for the way I acted, but this is all so sudden! I don't even know what I'm doing..."

"You're being a dick, that's what you're doing."

"I'm trying!"

"By kissing me to prove I don't love Kevin. How is that trying? Why... Why couldn't you just have been there for me? Rather than trying to help me get over it in that insane way, you could have just sat with me, played some X-Box or whatever."

"Do you want to do that now?"

"No, I want to leave." Clyde pushed past Token. "I'm leaving."

Token cursed and sank back down on the sofa.

* * *

Clyde wanted to be alone for the rest of the night. He wanted to reflect on what had happened and be miserable about it. He didn't want to think about any of Token's reasons or feel any understanding with the boy, not now. He lay on his bed, extending his arm and letting a basketball jump into the air, bending his arm as he brought it back down. He stared at his ceiling and thought of nothing, allowing no distractions. He stayed in this state until there was a hesitant knock at his door.

He knew that knock.

He shot up and stared at the door as it opened, standing by his bed.

The voice spoke tentatively. "Hello, Clyde."

Clyde hated the urge in his stomach to run over and hug Kevin, forcing love on him and holding him close. He swallowed to try and clear his dry throat. "Kevin... What are you doing here? How did you... get out? Is everything alright?"

Kevin nodded. "Yes, it's all fine... good actually." He bit his lip. "Dad came back and gave me his blessing along with my freedom back. It's a positive step."

Clyde couldn't help smiling slightly. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Yeah, it's good."

Clyde ran his hand through his hair. "So is there a reason you came over?" He glanced over to his bed where a few items of clothing were bundled on one of the pillows. He cringed. "Did you want your shirts back? Because I can wash them first."

Kevin shook his head urgently and stepped forward, then remembered he should probably give Clyde space and stopped. "Oh, God, no! NO! I actually came because... I want you back." He blushed. "I know you have every reason to throw me out and scream at me."

Clyde stared at him in silence, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. "You... you what?"

Kevin did draw closer to Clyde that time. "I've been an absolute stupid fool. I can't believe I let you go. I need you Clyde." He reached out his hand hesitantly for the Jock's cheek. "I thought you'd do better without me, but I was wrong. And I don't want to be without you."

Clyde choked back a tear and held Kevin's hand tenderly. "D-Do you really mean all this? You have to tell me you're being deadly serious."

Kevin nodded. "I love you, and that's all that matters."

Clyde smiled. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around Kevin and hugged him close. "Don't ever think that you need to do that to help me."

Kevin lay his head on Clyde's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Let's not be sorry. Let's just be happy."

"Okay."

Clyde pulled out of the hug and bit his lip, looking nervously in Kevin's eyes. "Token tried to kiss me." He was not prepared to keep a secret that big from Kevin, not when withholding it would probably cause more problems than releasing it.

Kevin gasped and frowned in confusion. "That's - uh - what? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"I think he has two currently... two or three."

Is he just very confused about your gender?

"I think he thought it might help me get over you..." Clyde shook his head. "I don't want to get over you."

Kevin wrapped his hands around Clyde's neck. "I don't want you to either... Do you want to get the taste of Token out of your mouth?"

Clyde smirked and grabbed Kevin's waist, pulling him closer once again. "With pleasure."

Kevin sighed and kissed Clyde happily, shocked at how the action emphasised how much he'd missed it. Just a simple kiss was more than he thought he would ever get again, or believed he deserved. He knew with all his heart that this action felt perfect, and being without it in that moment seemed unthinkable. He continued with the kiss, taking it deeper and keeping Clyde close, until he remembered something that made him pull away and grin.

"What?" whined Clyde, not happy by the sudden change.

"I've just remembered something!"

"...What?"

Kevin let go of Clyde and walked out of the room. He returned a few moments later with a package neatly wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. "I kind of bought this for you before I... you know..." He bit his lip and frowned for a moment. "Megan was keeping it safe for me. It's pretty Nerdy and, well, see for yourself."

"You bought me a present?"

"Call me soppy, but I just couldn't resist when I saw it. I think it links us."

Clyde took the package. "I _will_ call you soppy." He prodded it with his finger. "Well this is definitely an item of clothing." He raised his eyebrow. "You bought me clothes?"

Kevin grinned, blushing slightly. "Mmmm."

Clyde opened the parcel and saw that it wasn't just any clothes; it was the most kick-ass basketball jersey in the world: black and white with stripes down the side, Clyde's personal number on the back, and on the front, a Stormtrooper mask. Clyde grinned and yanked his t-shirt off, swapping it for the jersey instantly.

Kevin was right: It was soppy, it was Nerdy, it _did_ link them, and it was one hundred percent the third most _awesomest_ thing Clyde had ever seen (the second being tacos and the first being Kevin himself). Clyde decided Kevin would be very lucky if he ever took it off again.

He pounced forward and grinned into Kevin's mouth. "It's perfect." He kissed his lips. "Like you. You're perfect." He grazed his lips down Kevin's neck. "Don't leave me again."

Kevin gasped and tilted his neck back as Clyde laid kisses on it. "I won't." Clyde pulled his lips away as he lifted Kevin's t-shirt over his head. He pushed Kevin back on the bed and kissed down his chest.

Feeling Kevin tugging at his jersey, he laughed and looked up. "I'm not taking it off, Stoley."

"But I want to see _your_ chest!" begged Kevin.

Clyde shook his head. "You knew what you were doing when you bought it!"

Kevin pouted and pushed Clyde backwards, pinning him so he was instead on his back. He kept his gaze locked with Clyde's. "I think I can convince you to take it off."

Clyde stared up with wide eyes. "How?"

Kevin smirked. "Like this." He trailed his fingers lightly over the material, stopping when he reached Clyde's belt. He dipped his head forward to kiss his boyfriend again, as he undid the buckle and with quick, nimble fingers, Clyde's jean's too. He scooted down the bed until he was in a more accessible position and was able to pull Clyde's pants and boxers fully off.

"I still don't need to take it off for this," challenged Clyde, before gasping when Kevin's hand close around his member. He closed his eyes and felt shivers at the slow stroking.

Kevin ran his thumb over the slit and elicited another gasp. "I don't care whether you_ need_ to or not." He moved his hand down to the base and lowered his head, licking the tip of Clyde's erection. He paused teasingly and then took Clyde's member into his mouth.

Clyde groaned and sunk his head further back into his pillow. "God, Kevin." He felt Kevin's hands running up his thighs slowly and around squeezing his ass. The combination of having Kevin's hands caressing his sensitive areas and being sucked off was a satisfying one - more than satisfying, actually, as Kevin continued by increasing his pace.

Clyde tangled his fingers through Kevin's hair, careful not to interfere with the perfect rhythm. He groaned again as his boyfriend paused and licked his tongue over the tip. "G-God!"

"Does that feel good?" Kevin asked, kissing down one of Clyde's thighs slowly and back up the other one. He ran his hands under the jersey as he did this, teasingly neglecting Clyde's member.

The Jock bucked his hips up in desperation. "P-Please don't stop."

Kevin chuckled. "Then give me what I want." He tugged at the hem of Clyde's jersey and began peeling it back. He knew when Clyde held his arms up to get rid of it that he was beyond the point of caring about anything else. He smiled in satisfaction and moved his head down to Clyde's member, taking it in his mouth once more.

Clyde groaned and pushed down on Kevin's head, encouraging him to go faster. Kevin complied, creating a more rapid rhythm than before and taking Clyde into the back of his throat. Just when Clyde thought it couldn't get any better, Kevin started humming. The vibrations pulsed through him. He groaned louder at the wave of pleasure, closing his eyes and arching his hips. Kevin gripped hold of them tightly, slightly moving them to help him keep his fast rhythm.

Clyde didn't last very long. He felt his stomach tighten and groaned again, knowing he couldn't hold out. "I-I'm going to..." He couldn't finish his sentence, an action which caused Kevin to know what was coming. He continued bobbing his head, encouraging Clyde with a moan. Clyde called out Kevin's name as he came, letting go of his hair so he wouldn't be tempted to hold Kevin's head down and instead gripping onto the sheet.

Clyde panted and lay with his eyes closed as his boyfriend swallowed and licked his lips. He felt Kevin's presence sink next to him and turned onto his side. "Mmmm."

"Did you enjoy that?" asked Kevin with a tired, knowing smile.

Clyde wrapped an arm around him. "So much." He bent forward and sleepily kissed Kevin, pulling him closer. "Please say you can stay the night."

Kevin chuckled and ran his hand over Clyde's arm comfortingly. "I probably shouldn't push it with my parents."

Clyde groaned in protest. "But I want you with me."

Kevin sighed. "I'll go home and sneak out then, but I swear that if you're asleep when I get back then you're in trouble."

Clyde smiled in triumph. "Yay!" He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Don't worry... I'll stay awake..." He buried his head further in the pillow. "Go... do whatever you do." He yawned again. "I'll hold the fort here."

Kevin rolled his eyes and smiled at Clyde's closed eyes and peaceful face. He would definitely not begrudge his boyfriend a decent night's sleep; after all, it was partly because of him that Clyde was neglecting to get enough hours. He would come back soon and slip next to him, holding him close and drifting into the same sleep land, where he would probably have the same amazing dream.

* * *

The next day at school and word had spread to the people who had known of them break-up that Clyde and Kevin were back on.

Stan ran down the hallway, reaching out for the still proudly worn Letterman jacket. He didn't wear his own that often because he hated the way it looked, but he knew Clyde loved his. "Clyde! Wait!"

Clyde spun around and smiled. "Hey, dude."

Stan smiled back. "I just want to talk to you." He looked in Clyde's eyes but glanced down at his clothes, at the interesting jersey he could see under the jacket. He pointed at it. "That's pretty cool. You're turning into Kevin and wearing film shirts all the time."

Clyde laughed happily. "He sometimes wears comic ones too! I think it's Godzilla today..."

Stan raised his eyebrow. "I've never seen that one."

Clyde shrugged. "He's forever internet shopping." He smiled at Stan again.

"It's nice to see you smiling."

Clyde grinned wider. "It's nice to _be_ smiling. So, what did you want, dude?"

Stan nodded nervously. "Oh yeah... Well there's something I've been keeping from everyone and I thought I could maybe tell you."

"Shoot."

"I'm gay." He blushed. "And I've known you were gay for quite a while. I can tell."

"You have a gaydar! Oh man, I don't. Otherwise I would have talked to you about it." He clapped his hands together absently as he thought, slightly jumping on the spot, like his usual warm-up routine. He wasn't quite managing to focus on anything that day, he was too distracted by his happiness. He paused with them together and glanced into Stan's eyes. "Did you fancy Kyle by any chance?"

Stan nodded. "Yeah."

"And he didn't like you?"

"He's straight."

Clyde stretched his arm behind his head. "And did you tell him?"

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, looking very strained. Clyde patted him supportively on the back. "I was very drunk; it just sort of... slipped out. It changed everything. I felt so awkward that I couldn't be near him and then someone slightly overheard me saying that I didn't want things to become awkward, and they assumed it was Kyle that liked me. Then that whole fucking rumour spread and... I let it. I let Kyle take it all because I was too scared."

"If you really want to, then you can fix it." Clyde held Stan. "What you did is really bad but you can show him you've changed. You need to not be ashamed, Marsh."

"Well I am trying to fix it. We met up for a chat and stuff at the bowling alley."

"You and Kyle?"

"Yeah, and Tweek... and Craig."

Clyde raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Craig?_ Craig_ Craig?"

"Yes. Craig Tucker."

"Craig's... trying to make up with Tweek? That's really good." Clyde smiled.

"Mmmm, yeah. Clyde, there's - uh - one more thing."

"Yes?"

"It's not Kyle I like anymore." Stan glanced around. "I like Craig... _Craig_ Craig."

Clyde opened his mouth but no words came out. He considered this for a few moments and then patted Stan sympathetically on the back. "I can understand why. He's very sexy in a brooding asshole kind of way." he tilted his head. "I'm sure you'll get over it in time. We can go out and find you an _actual_ gay guy." He grinned excitedly. "I can be your wingman!"

"Uh..."

Clyde spotted Kevin walking down the hallway and beckoned him over, grabbing and briefly kissing him. "Hey, you."

Kevin wrapped his arms around Clyde's back and smiled. "Hello." He turned to Stan. "Hi."

Stan inwardly sighed in relief, having not wanted to reveal everything to Clyde without Craig there. Now he'd set the groundwork, he could let Clyde's best friend take over. "Hey, dude."

"How would you feel about me being Stan's wingman?" asked Clyde.

Kevin raised his eyebrow. "Going back to your old lady-killing ways?" He laughed. "I'd strangely find that entertaining to watch."

Stan boldly spoke. "Actually, it would be dudes because I'm gay... and it's not happening anyway."

Clyde pouted. "No fun."

Kevin smiled at Stan. "How long have you known?"

"Oh, a while," replied Stan. He pulled at his bags straps to distract his hands as he spotted Craig approaching them. He needed to keep his hands busy so he didn't reach up and pull Craig's face towards his, or rub his arm, or push his hat off and run his hands through his hair.

Craig came to a stop beside Stan and leaned lazily on a locker. "Hey, what's going on?" He raised his eyebrow with a knowing face that only Stan could detect.

"We were just talking about the upcoming basketball game," lied Clyde for what he thought was Stan's sake. "Against Adam's County. I was making sure Stan is going to come and watch."

Craig smirked. "Are you?"

"Of course, dude, even if it is a far inferior game to football." He raised his arm and grinned at Clyde. "Go, cows!"

"I think I might come too. Can't leave Stan alone in a gym full of basketball freaks." Craig put his arm over his secret boyfriend's shoulder and looked in his eyes. "I'll protect you."

Stan rolled his eyes but was unable to hide a small blush. "Thanks, dude. I don't know how I could survive the game without you."

Craig shook his head. "You couldn't." He kept his arm lazily around Stan as he addressed Clyde again, conveying a perfect air that he didn't see anything strange about what he was doing. "Is the team... working as a team?"

Clyde stared at Craig's arm, wanting to yell at his best friend that the action would probably be sending Stan's feelings crazy, but knew he couldn't. "Uh - most of them are listening to me again because they want to win. I think Token's talked to a couple. We play fine... but there's not the same closeness that helps us play great. I'm not sure what our chances are."

Stan casually shrugged out of Craig's arm before it would seem like it was there too long. "I've found that teams often pull together at the last-minute against a greater threat. If they think that your homosexuality is the threat now, that's going to change when you're losing." He smirked. "Not that I think you'll lose."

Clyde nodded. "I hope you're right."

"Yeah." Stan dodged Craig's arm as he tried to hook it around his neck again. "Dude!"

Craig pouted. "But I just want to have you near me, Marsh."

Stan shook his head, laughing. "You're not my type."

Craig raised his eyebrow at Stan. _"Really?"_ He went back to leaning against a locker and looking bored again, giving the impression that he'd finished with Stan and no longer interested in 'messing with him'.

Stan caught eyes with Clyde and blushed, knowing that the other Jock would probably be feeling sorry for him and thinking that he was desperately taking any interaction. He hoped that Craig would tell Clyde soon; it seemed like a good time.

Kevin looked down at his watch. "We need to get to class."

Clyde smiled at him. "Let's go." He waved goodbye to the others.

He put an arm around Kevin as they walked away. As soon as Craig and Stan were out of earshot, he immediately started talking. "I feel so bad for Stan. He told me he has a crush on Craig and did you see the way Craig was just behaving with him! I mean - I know Craig just meant it in a jokey way but that must really play with Stan's mind."

Kevin looked back over his shoulder at them, furrowing his brow. "... Yeah... Poor Stan."

Craig continued leaning against the locker until Clyde and Kevin had completely disappeared. He smiled at Stan. "So, how much did you tell him?"

"I told him that I was gay and that I had a crush on you." Stan rubbed the back of his neck. "That's as far as I got."

"You have a crush on me?" Craig smirked. "I thought I wasn't your type."

Stan laughed. "Are moody assholes anyone's type?" he replied teasingly, leaning in slightly closer to Craig.

Craig grabbed Stan around the waist. "Moody, handsome, amazing assholes."

Stan blushed and glanced around. "Someone could see us." There was nobody they knew in the area, but everyone knew who Stan was and word about him being held by Craig was sure to spread fast.

Craig let go of his waist almost as fast as he'd grabbed it. He sighed. "You're right."

Stan ran his hand through his hair - a signal that showed he'd rather be running it through Craig's. "What are you doing now?"

"Uh... going to class?"

"Oh..."

Craig smirked. "Why?"

"I was thinking that we could go some place more... private?"

Craig chuckled. "Sit and get bored to death in math, or go and do some very inappropriate things with my insanely hot boyfriend?" He clucked his tongue. "It's such a hard decision."

Stan hit Craig on the chest. "I didn't necessarily mean inappropriate things."

"Yeah, but you did though." Craig grinned at Stan's glare and began pushing him towards the toilets. He opened the door and walked in, checking to see if there was anyone around. He saw that everyone had vacated to go to class and once again grabbed Stan's waist. "Looks like we're alone."

Stan wrapped his arms around Craig's neck and leant up. He grinned into a kiss and sighed happily. "I love you, dude."

Craig gasped and for a few seconds froze in his position staring into Stan's eyes. Suddenly, he groaned and kissed much harder, pushing his tongue into Stan's mouth as he urged him towards one of the empty cubicles. He ran his hands down Stan's sides and pulled his lips away, only briefly, to mutter: "I love you too."

* * *

_A/N: (This isn't an advertisement) It is a real life jersey so credit to the people that make it, you awesome people!_


	20. The Game

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! I did already write some of the next chapter before this one so fingers crossed you won't have to wait as long!_

_Love you all._

* * *

The Game

"Good luck!" Kevin wrapped his arms around Clyde's neck and kissed him briefly on the lips with a smile.

"You're going to need it," added Craig in an already bored tone.

Clyde smiled at Kevin and then turned to Craig. "Thanks for that, asshole."

Craig shrugged. "Just being honest." Kevin stared up at him with a raised eyebrow. Craig looked down at Kevin and frowned. "What?" He looked over again at Clyde and sighed. "Good luck, Jock. Have fun playing this stupid, boring game I despise. Try not to get hit in the head."

Clyde rolled his eyes. "I will. Thank you." He hugged Kevin tightly a final time and then ran to where he was already late being.

Craig sighed and began walking. "Come on, let's go join the others. They've secured a good view to watch this excuse of a game."

"Yes, let's go." Kevin walked alongside Craig and swung his arms by his side casually. "Stan's waiting after all."

* * *

It had started well. After the first points by Adam's County, Park County had been quick to take the lead.

Twenty minutes into the game was when Clyde's concentration suddenly turned to something else. Before that point he'd been focused on his moves and extremely in-sync with the rest of the team, almost to the stage where he wondered if the whole Kevin situation had been one long dream he'd only woken from on the court.

On the left side of the court, moving to keep by the ball in his team's possession, he had to make an emergency halt. He looked up into the face of an Adam's county player. He was tall, perhaps almost reaching Craig's height. He had blond hair in a sweeping style, broad shoulders and an arrogant smirk. Clyde knew he was being looked down on in more ways than one.

"Oh look if it isn't captain Donovan. I remember you from last year... when you lost."

Clyde looked at the opposing Jock in the eyes, trying to keep his face straight. He wanted to remain concentrating on the game but worried ignoring this person would make them angrier. He too remembered them from last year and ignoring didn't work.

"Look I'm just here to play ball," he replied calmly.

"Awww someone doesn't want a confrontation. What a pussy!"

Clyde did ignore him that time, running past him, alongside Token who had taken control of the ball. The blond stayed hot on his trail, undeterred.

"Don't run away from me."

Clyde watched as Token passed the ball away. He turned back to the opposing player. "We're in the middle of the game. If you have something to say to me, say it later." _Or hopefully not at all._

The player shrugged. "We'll win anyway."

Clyde gritted his teeth and ran back the other way, skilfully touch-passing the ball to Token the second it was directed to him and succeeding in tricking the player that seemed stuck to him.

"Really? You seem to be losing."

The other Jock narrowed his eyes. "Not for long."

"You should probably start playing properly then."

"You should watch it, _fag_." He smirked. "That's right. Everyone knows."

"So? I don't care." Clyde noticed Token looking back over his shoulder at him, probably wondering why his head was suddenly not completely in the game. He flicked his eyes between Token and the opposition, causing Token to look at him too. Token immediately realised who it was and remembered him as an agitator, or to put it more plainly: a total dick.

"You should."

Clyde attempted to get past, keeping his eyes fixed on the ball as Jason lined up to shoot. He knew he needed to get nearer to assist.

"I'm not done with you."

"Well I'm done with you." Clyde could hear Token yelling him over.

"Awww, am I upsetting you? Are you going to go home and cry to your mommy?"

Another Adam's county player ran up to join him at that point. This one shorter (though still tall) with closely shaved black hair. Clyde saw no way of getting past both of them, but wondered if anyone else was noticing them practically out of play. He also took a few seconds to consider the reason these two people would want to attempt winding him up in such a pathetic way. Then realised they didn't need a reason.

"Can't do that can you?" continued the second player with a sneer at Clyde. "Because you killed your mommy." Clyde felt a buzz in his ears as everything fell into a hazy quite around him. He sucked in air through his teeth and stared forward.

"Get out of my way," he said slowly. "Now." He saw Token approaching them with a furious look on his face, and knew he must have overheard. He stepped in front of Token while still maintaining eye contact with the other players. He felt Token trying to push past him and instinctively reached a hand back to hold one of his arms.

"Dude..."

"Why are you stopping me?" growled Token. He flicked his eyes to the opposing players. "Let me sort these fuckers out."

"No," said Clyde firmly, praying and still amazed that they weren't getting noticed.

"Why not?! They need it."

Clyde backed, slowly moving Token with him. "You know I don't like violence, and neither do you. Let's all just get back to the game."

"And then after the game, you can go give head to your boyfriend and cuddle up," sneered the blond, "like the little faggot you are."

Clyde hummed. "That's not a bad idea. I will do that! Thanks for the suggestion." He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he spotted the ball and he made his break to get back in the game, successfully getting past his momentarily stumped opponents.

God damn, he wanted to rip them to pieces, but he also didn't want to give them the satisfaction. All people like that ever wanted to do was break you. Ignoring them wasn't easy, but it was a hell of a lot easier than dealing with the consequences of losing his scholarship if he didn't get back in play or started fighting on the court.

He sensed Token running next to him and smiled.

* * *

Craig clenched his fists and attempted to stand up again. "Something's obviously happened!"

Kenny pulled him down again. "Yes, we've established that, but it's over now."

"Relax, dude." Stan held onto Craig's arm and tried to keep him calm, moving his hand to briefly entwine with Craig's fingers, then letting go and scratching his head. It was enough.

"Yeah." Craig slouched in his seat and paid Stan a short smile.

Kevin bit his lip, the events making him worried rather than angry. Though, he knew that Clyde was extremely capable of dealing with uncomfortable situations, if something made him upset then things could go wrong.

Kenny put his arm around Kevin. "It's okay, Kevster. Whatever they blocked him for is over now. Let's just hope it doesn't distract him from his game."

Kevin patted Kenny's hand. "I have a feeling Clyde won't let it."

Kenny nodded and grinned. Kevin smiled as well and glanced down to the court, checking on his boyfriend, who seemed back on his usual form. Kevin sighed in relief. Knowing that he needn't worry about Clyde, he next looked over Kenny to his right, where Craig and Stan had not stopped smiling at each other, and had even begun to ever so slightly lean closer.

He caught Kenny's eyes and raised his eyebrows, motioning to the two of them in a meaningful gesture. Kenny licked his lips and glimpsed at them, then turned back to Kevin and nodded.

Kevin leant over and waited to catch Craig's eye before speaking.

"I won't tell Clyde just yet."

"Tell Clyde... what?" asked Craig uncertainly. Stan turned away and pretended to be suddenly interested in the game again. His slowly shading red ears showed that he was not-so-secretly listening.

"That you two are together."

Craig glanced around nervously and then smiled lightly. "Thank you, Stoley."

"You should tell him soon though. I can't keep a secret _that big_ from him for long. It wouldn't be fair."

"We are! I was going to!" Craig pulled on the flaps of his hat. "Stuff just kept getting in the way."

"Okay then, because you shouldn't worry about his reaction. I'm sure he'll be really excited." Kevin smiled. "He'll probably suggest going out for celebratory tacos or something."

Craig raised his eyebrow. "Probably."

Kevin kept his eyes on the game, watching Clyde closely but went on the ask them how it began.

Kenny slid down next to the shorter blond in front from his place beside Craig, having listened to and eventually becoming disinterested in hearing the formation of his relationship with Stan again. God, Craig could talk a lot if he was interested in something.

Kenny poked Bradley in the back. "Hey, Biggle!"

Bradley jumped and looked up from his book with an annoyed expression. "Yes?"

"I've never seen anyone reading a book at a basketball game before." He laughed. "Well, I've never seen anyone reading in the gym before at all."

"I'm only here because Kevin forced me to take an interest."Bradley looked down at his book again.

"Wow, that worked. You're showing _a lot of_ interest."

Bradley didn't look up. "Mmhmm. Just look at the way the _talented_ basket-heads are dribbling. It's very impressive." He turned the page, which just emphasised how unimpressed he was.

Kenny grinned. "I heard that things are going well with Red." Bradley did look up at that and blush. "Ahhh, got your attention now."

"What did you hear?" Bradley shut his book.

"That she's fast becoming your girlfriend and you're a really cute couple." He paused. "Well, I heard the first part and decided the second for myself."

Bradley blushed further. "...Thanks."

Kenny grinned. "I've got to find myself a girl to keep as well." He looked around and then down at the cheerleaders. After seeing that there weren't any left from his team that he hadn't already slept with, tried to sleep with or in a few cases, actually dated, he looked across at the opposing team.

He'd done enough observing earlier to know that the blond Jock, who had blatantly been trying to agitate Clyde on the pitch, had a girlfriend among them. It didn't take him long to observe and work out which one. With a satisfied smile he leant back in his seat. He knew exactly who his new interest would be.

* * *

Clyde sat down and ran his hand through his hair, standing face-to-face with Token. Despite the fact they'd won and all the players had done a significant amount of jumping around together, Token had managed to privately pull him away to have a quite word.

He looked at his old friend now, and felt something other than anger pass through him. Thinking back over Token's desperation to defend him, wanting to perform actions that would terribly jeopardise his position on the team and worse, Clyde felt like he was finally ready to openly listen.

Token clucked his tongue and ran a hand over his sweat-beaded forehead.

"I get it now. I should never have opposed Kevin so badly."

Clyde folded his arms. "You're right. You shouldn't."

"He's done nothing wrong."

"He hasn't."

"I'm the one that's been doing things wrong," concluded Token. "This whole time I was blaming Kevin, but it was me. Look I know I've been a shit friend. I want to do whatever it is I need to do to make it up to you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, because I know that you are one of the best mates a guy could have. Ever."

Clyde smiled, because he saw in Token's eyes that this was meant. "Thank you." Token smiled back and Craig could see the relief in his eyes. As he spoke, he could hear the relief in his voice:

"I have something for you."

Clyde raised his eyebrow. "Oh?" He looked at Token expectantly. Token smiled wider and fumbled in his backpack, his hands slightly shaky with what could only have been anticipation or nerves. Clyde had never realised he could have such an effect. Token pulled out a single vinyl rectangle and handed it to Clyde hesitantly.

"This is not a dig at you. This is me supporting you... in my way."

Clyde curiously looked at the present in front of him and stared at it with a blank expression for a few seconds as he took it in, then burst into laughter and grinned at Token. The peace-offering was a bumper sticker with 'Sorry girls, I'm gay,' written in bold black letters in front of a multi-coloured rainbow.

"I just saw it and thought it was perfect for you," explained Token in a cheerful voice. "The guy in the store must have thought I was gay when I bought it because he tried to hit on me."

"And what did you do?"

"I panicked and did what I thought was the easiest thing: I-uh-flirted back. He gave me his number... I feel pretty bad that he'll never get called, but it felt like the easiest thing to do at the time!"

Clyde sighed. "Token, you are terrible, dude." He looked the bumper sticker again and rolled his eyes at it."It's like this was made for me."

"You were obviously made to be the guy the ladies can't handle."

"I'm that amazing."

"Clyde, you are." Token put a hand on his shoulder. "You're the best captain, you're the best friend and I'm an idiot."

"Yeah you are."

"I'm so sorry for - uh - trying to catch you out the other night."

"Let's... not talk about it."

Token bit his lip. "I'd ask you to mine for a drink - with Kevin to - but I've got to go to a dinner party with my parents." He rolled his eyes. "But we'll do something soon... right?"

Clyde smiled. "Totally, dude. Have a nice time." He held his smile for a bit longer and then patted Token's back. Token grinned and threw his arms around Clyde in a quick, but tight hug. He pulled away almost as quickly and nodded his head.

"See you soon."

Clyde left Token to find Kevin with a wide smile on his face. The smile showed that despite the comments, the anger of the game and the possible disastrous consequences, the Adam's County players had unwittingly brought him close to his old friend again. He'd taken the time to pause and properly see Token's view, and that was a very positive thing. He grinned happily, not smirked, at the next player he saw and almost skipped away to meet Kevin.

* * *

The best way to celebrate a sporting victory for Clyde was to do something nerdy to compensate.

"Hell yeah, what you got, bitch? You got nothing!" Clyde laughed and poked Kevin with his elbow as he exaggerated his movements, repeatedly pressing the A button faster than the speed of the small device could take. "You useless!"

Kevin sighed. "Clyde, for the last time, stop talking like that."

"Talking like what? I _aint_ talking like nothing, fool!" Clyde grinned and continued on his quest to beat Kevin in any way possible. Kevin rolled his eyes and continued playing the game with Clyde, much calmer and with a great deal more skill than his boyfriend's 'repeatedly press the A button and run from side-to-side' method. Clyde suddenly yelled out in fury.

"Hey, stop jumping on my head!"

Kevin smirked. "I'm sorry." He continued what he was doing, calmly trapping Clyde in a corner and beginning to take away everything his boyfriend had worked so hard (with a lot of shouting) to gain.

"No fair!" whined Clyde. "You have me cornered against a wall with no way to get to the pipe!" He tried every button he could, even shaking his DS, but there was nothing he could do. "You're stealing _all_ my stars!"

Kevin decided it really wasn't worth the pain Clyde could inflict on his ears and moved to collect the next star he could see. Clyde quickly smirked and jumped from where he got stuck, bouncing off Kevin's head and flipping to grab a stolen star.

"Hell yeah, he's back. This little plumber is dominating you."

"That is dirty playing, Clyde!" yelled Kevin. "You tricked me!"

"You fell for my masculine charms, girl. You think I rock the red." Clyde winked at Kevin. "Come see me later."

"I'm not a girl!" Kevin leaned over and pointed at himself on Clyde's screen to emphasise his point. "I have a moustache, and would you _please_ stop talking like that!"

"Like what, girrrl?" Clyde asked with a chuckle. Kevin forcefully paused the game, happy to be the one with the control when it came to the game cartridge, and turned to Clyde.

"That's it," he shouted, hitting Clyde on the head with his DS. He was aiming for light and playful but the blow delivered may have been slightly harder... He laughed at Clyde's shocked face and resisted the urge to rub his head. "You are banned from this game!"

Clyde gasped. "What did I do?" He rubbed his head and smirked. "Gosh, darling Kevin, I was just trying to peacefully play Mario and you start yelling and hitting me."

"Objection, your honour!" Kevin hit his fist down on his knee. "He was purposefully goading me."

"Oh, Kevin, I was not." Clyde rolled his eyes. "You just get worked up over video games."

"That's it! I'm shutting you up." Kevin jumped on Clyde and threw a hand over his mouth. "Say one more thing out of line and you... you won't get any food tonight." Clyde let out a muffled gasp and didn't dare say anymore. Kevin smirked triumphantly. "Yeah, I knew that would work." He hesitantly took his hand away.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I am so excited for your mom's cooking!"

"I know! And I'm so excited that she actually asked you to stay for dinner." Kevin grinned widely. "I think things are finally working out."

Clyde put his finger to Kevin's mouth playfully. "Don't say that. They'll hear you and mess everything up again."

Kevin chuckled. "Sorry." He hit Clyde again and looked around him. "Look, things aren't working out. I'm being abusive towards him."

Clyde snatched the device from Kevin's hand and threw it to the other end of the bed. "I hate you." He pouted. "Kiss it better."

Kevin leant forward and pressed his lips against Clyde's forehead. "Okay, you big baby."

Clyde wrapped his arms around Kevin and pulled him down. "I want a cuddle." He stroked Kevin's hair absent-mindedly as he spoke. "I forgot to mention, after that whole thing with Token at the game-" Clyde paused to wait for an acknowledgement from Kevin, which came in the way of a small nod. "- Craig told me he wanted to see me tomorrow. He seemed to suggest he had something he wanted to tell me."

"Right."

"So, I may be busy tomorrow."

Kevin smiled and kissed Clyde's cheek. "That's fine. Bradley's been bugging me about going to some book fair anyway." He waved his hands dismissively. "Do what you have to do."

Clyde kissed Kevin back. "Kay, dude." He glanced at the game again. "Now let's finish the game. We can't quit when I was about to win!"

Kevin sat up and chuckled, grabbing his device again and resting on his stomach. "You were losing."

"Well it was a moral victory."

"You were the one that tricked me!"

"Kevin, let's not start this again. You really need to calm down." Clyde chuckled and pushed Kevin's hand away before he could do anything more. He leant over resumed the game on Kevin's screen, quickly taken back into a world where he constantly annoyed his boyfriend, never won as a result and didn't give a flying turtle shell about it.


	21. Taco Eating Pants

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They are so greatly appreciated and I love them! This is a warning that this chapter does contain some Staig smut... As a side pairing I never thought I'd write them a smut scene but it happened._

_Also, if anyone knows whether taco flavoured ice-cream actually exists, you'd make mine and Clyde's days. Seriously._

_Please review! :D_

* * *

Taco Eating Pants

Clyde drove to Craig's house in the strangest mood. He could not quite put his finger on what the mood was, nor could he explain it. It was a weird mixture of peace, joy and relief, but with an over-hanging worry. The sense of relief primarily came from his interactions with Kevin's mother the previous night. He had, as with anyone, been very complimentary about the food. He had very honestly been able to say it was some of the best he had ever tasted. Foreign cuisine was a love of his and after that meal, Chinese came in at number two - a position nothing could ever climb higher than for the Mexicans had forever and always secured number one.

Not only had talk of the food been good, but also talk of other things. Kevin's father had asked him every question imaginable about his position on the basketball and even baseball teams, regardless of the fact he'd already asked the questions before. Clyde had been more than happy to answer these questions and he'd noticed at some points - like at the mention of his scholarship - that Mrs Stoley had a slight smile on her face. The smile came again when Clyde's position as captain had been re-mentioned. Clearly, boasts of such things that showed dedication, hard work and power did have some positive effects on her, even if it was 'only sport'.

Any interest from Mrs Stoley was a good thing. She'd never been a fan of Clyde even when she believed he was only Kevin's friend. A smile meant everything.

The worry came from Craig's insistence to talk with Clyde. He sounded serious and Clyde did not want to hear bad news, not anything that could affect his life again and not anything that would negatively affect Craig's. They needed some normality. They just needed everything to stay the same way for a while.

He parked his car at the end of Craig's drive and, getting out, glanced back at his bumper sticker. He grinned. He knew Token didn't expect him at all to put in on his car - he probably thought Clyde would put it somewhere in his room - but Clyde loved it and had proudly stuck it on his car as Kevin guided him. Kevin's line, 'That's good. It looks straight now,' had kept them laughing for a significant amount of time.

Clyde chuckled again as he walked through Craig's front door. He was expected, so knew he could just walk straight in. He found Craig at his laptop in his room, eyes focused on the screen, yelling in fury every few seconds, exclaiming various expletives and looking as if he was about to throw his laptop out the window. Clyde leaned over his shoulder and grinned.

"Are you playing Happy Wheels?"

Craig jumped up and yelled out again in shock. He turned and shot Clyde an angry glare, then laughed. "Dying... a lot, and watching my guts fly everywhere." Clyde glanced at the screen and laughed at the string of intestines connecting the man's torso to his legs.

"Good times, dude." He flopped down onto Craig's bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I once made a level for that. It was terrible."

Craig flipped down the lid of his laptop. "I can believe that." He glanced down at Clyde. "Comfy?"

"Well, your pillows are a bit hard, even worse than mine. Kevin has soft pillows. His are feather."

"Well, you better not swap me for Kevin then. I'd be terrible to sleep with."

"I'll keep that in mind." Clyde closed his eyes and sank into Craig's pillows nonetheless. Craig sighed and tried to pull Clyde back up.

"Sit up and listen to me, dumbass. There was a reason I wanted you over urgently."

There was the worry again. "What's so important?"

"I know that Stan has feelings for me."

"You do!?" Clyde sat up in shock. He frowned at Craig. "So why do you keep messing him around?"

"I-" Craig paused. "Wait, what?"

"I figured you didn't know his feelings and were just being friendly, but if you're purposefully doing things like putting your arm around and teasing him when you know it will create feelings... that's just mean."

"Clyde, I wouldn't. That's not what I'm doing." Craig laughed a little. "You've read it wrong."

"I have?" Clyde frowned. "Well explain then." Craig cleared his throat before his spoke and sat down next to Clyde. His cheeks had gone slightly red and his eyes darting more, as if he was nervous. Clyde could see that the hat wasn't helping with how his friend appeared to be overheating. Craig cleared his throat again and then spoke.

"Stan and I... we're a - I mean... Stan is my boyfriend." Craig's voice wavered slightly. "I-I'm gay and Stan's my boyfriend and I love him." Craig looked with slight concern at Clyde's gaping face, jaw hanging open and eyes wide. "Uh... yeah."

"How... long have you known you were gay?" asked Clyde quietly.

"I've liked Stan for quite a while."

Clyde nodded. "That's certainly... unexpected." He shook his head and tried to understand what he'd just heard. It was the shock more than anything. How had he and his best friend known they were gay for so long without the other realising? Craig stretched out his hand to Clyde's shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Clyde smiled lightly. "It's just weird. You never told me."

"You never told me that you were with Kevin," reminded Craig. "I had to walk in on you showering together."

"Yeah, but, I didn't know how you'd react to me being gay. You've had plenty of time knowing that I have nothing against homosexuals... because I am on!"

Craig nodded. "I know but you had a lot of problems to deal with and I didn't want to create any further drama."

Clyde laughed. "There's no drama. I'm happy for you! Stan's a bit of a shock. Why Stan?" A smile came to Craig's face and his eyes seemed to glaze over slightly.

"Why Stan? Why not Stan? He's amazing. He's so... amazing."

Clyde had never seen his best friend take on that face before. Ever. He glanced to Craig's door as Stan walked through - as if on cue. He raised his eyebrows at the football Jock and knew from Stan's expression that he'd known what Craig was planning on doing that day. Stan blushed and rubbed his neck, looking nerved by the events.

"Sorry, dude, I thought you'd be done."

Clyde nodded and looked Stan up and down. He looked to Craig and saw the look that had increased in his best friends eyes - it was love. He could read the supporting, calm expression Craig had taken, which was reassuring Stan to not freak out. He saw the twitch of the arm from Craig wanting to automatically put his arm around his boyfriend. Clyde grinned and jumped up, hugging Stan tightly.

"It all makes so much sense now. Why couldn't I see it the day you told me you liked him?!"

Stan jumped and hugged Clyde back. "I guess you wouldn't expect Craig to be gay or whatever."

"Well, I should be used to expecting the unexpected when it comes to that now."

Stan smiled. "Yeah."

"I think this is great."

Stan sighed. "We're glad."

"It means so much that you're so happy, Clyde," added Craig.

"Of course I am! And you've been so supportive to me. I love that I can support you back. We should go out for celebratory tacos!" Excitement filled Clyde's voice.

Craig rolled his eyes and smirked. "Sure."

"I think we should take Kenny," added Stan. "He deserves it." Craig nodded in agreement and Clyde smiled.

"Okay. I'll go pick him up now." Clyde jumped up. "I'll swing by my house for my taco eating pants and do that. Back in about a half hour." He ran out the room, Stan staring after him in confusion.

"Taco eating pants?"

Craig rolled his eyes. "Sweat pants with greater give so he can eat more."

"...Right." Stan pulled of his sneakers and flopped down on Craig's bed, smiling happily and sinking his head into a pillow.

"Why is everyone obsessed with my bed today?" asked Craig. He laughed and went to lie beside Stan, putting an arm around him. "Though Clyde complained about my pillows."

Stan gasped. "I love your pillows! They support your neck perfectly."

Craig grinned. "And that's why I'm with you. It's all a question of pillows, you know? The reason Clyde's not swapping Kevin for me is his feather pillows."

"I couldn't deal with feather pillows."

"Me neither."

"Too soft."

"Far too soft."

Stan turned to Craig. "It means we're meant to be."

"It does." Craig leant over Stan and caught his lips in a kiss. Stan sighed happily and kissed back.

"I'm lucky," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Craig's back and pulling him closer to share in his warmth. As Craig pushed his lips down harder and moved his hands to entwine in his hair, Stan pulled Craig's hat off, throwing it to the floor. He happily pushed his fingers up through Craig's hair and felt it's softness. Why Craig always decided to hide it under a hat was beyond him. _That_ hair needed to be on show.

Stan was going to hide the stupid hat.

He smirked into the kiss and pulled lightly on Craig's hair. Craig held the kiss a little longer and then trailed his lips down Stan's jaw, sucking slowly on the skin and making pleased groaning sounds. Stan had discovered that Craig could get very vocal when he was aroused and this was a clear sign of things to come. Stan groaned as well because the feeling was so perfect.

"I'm lucky too," mumbled Craig, moving his lips to Stan's neck. "I have the captain of the football team all to myself. He's _my _boyfriend."

Whether Craig truly felt like that fact was something to be proud of, or was instead making a well-timed dig, Stan didn't care. All Stan cared about was that Craig did indeed want him as a boyfriend. His breath hitched slightly at the soft biting on his neck and he savoured this feeling a few seconds before replying:

"Well I got the much desired guy that everyone believed to be asexual."

Craig chuckled and moved his mouth up to Stan's ear, whispering gruffly, "But you know he's not asexual."

Stan felt his pants begin to tighten as a shockwave of pleasure ran down his body. He couldn't resist when Craig used such a sultry voice. He pulled Craig's lips back towards his own and kissed them more urgently than before. He did not want to remove his fingers from Craig's hair, but neither did he want to deny other body parts. Craig's shoulder muscles were the next things that cried out to be touched, just as Craig's clothes were screaming to be removed.

"Do we have time," he groaned into Craig's mouth. He breathed deeply as Craig leant back and they linked eyes, noticing the lust that had made itself present in his boyfriends eyes and knowing it must have reflected in his.

Craig smirked in his knowing, sexy way and sucked on Stan's neck again. He wound his hands down to the hem of Stan's t-shirt and twisted it in his fingers, allowing them to brush over Stan's navel. He muttered his next words into Stan's neck, the slight ticklish sensation merging with shivers of pleasure. The combination of his actions was to make Stan as flustered and desperate as possible and there was no denying that it worked.

"Oh, definitely."

Stan groaned and ran his hands down Craig's back, pulling at the material of his t-shirt and tugging to free him from it. Craig raised his arms and allowed Stan to throw it to the floor. Stan's hands, finally able to touch Craig's bare skin, ran urgently across his shoulder blades. The skin was warm and soft and perfect. He leant forward to kiss the front of Craig's shoulder, followed by running his lips down his chest. He was only stopped momentarily when Craig pulled his t-shirt off to join the other one on the floor.

Stan groaned again when he felt Craig's hands trail down his back and reach down below his waist band. He jerked forward into Craig, pushing their crotches together. Craig must have decided that he was ready to take it further because he grabbed Stan's shoulders and forcefully shoved him down. Stan's head hit the pillow and he blushed, clutching for Craig's waist and pulling their crotches more forcefully together.

Craig groaned, grinding on top of Stan. He was now staring into Stan's eyes with such an urgent look that Stan knew to deny him would be incredibly cruel. Luckily, Stan had no intention of denying Craig and pushed his hips up into Craig, groaning at the throbbing in his pants. He pulled Craig's head towards him again and caught his lips in barely more than a crash together, pulling on Craig's bottom lip with his teeth when he felt it between them.

"Stan." Craig groaned and panted. He forced the button on Stan's pants open and yanked them off, along with the boy's boxers.

"Mmmm." Stan reached with his arms to do the same for Craig, but Craig was already ahead of him, throwing the rest of his own clothes to the ground. He ran a hand down Stan's chest, down to his crotch and then back up before it connected with anything. Stan ran his own hands up Craig's slim chest and sighed in contentment.

Craig's soft lips made contact with Stan's muscular chest as he laid kisses. The kisses trailed across and then down, almost reaching Stan's crotch and then teasingly denying him. Craig swirled his tongue around one of Stan's nipples, proceeded by taking it between his teeth and biting lightly. Stan groaned loudly.

"Oh God, Craig!" Craig smiled and did the same with the other one, savouring Stan's sounds.

When he'd done with kissing and licking Stan's chest, he leant over to his bedside draw and removed a bottle of lube, holding it in his hand with a grin. Stan grinned back, letting his hands drop from Craig's shoulders and fall to his sides. Craig backed slightly and ran a hand down Stan's thigh. He popped the bottle open and squirted some of the cold liquid to one of his hands, recapping the bottle and throwing it next to him. He coated his fingers and brought them to Stan's entrance.

"I can't believe how much I've missed this," muttered Craig, pushing one of his fingers slowly inside. Stan gasped at the coldness and laughed.

"It's only been a day," he replied, groaning slightly as the finger moved in and out. Craig added another finger and, with his other hand, took hold of Stan's member, stroking along the side slowly. Stan gasped and closed his eyes, only then realising how extremely hard and desperate he was. Craig ran his thumb over the slit, wiping some of the pre-cum. He pumped Stan a few times as his fingers continued stretching him.

"A day's too long."

Stan groaned and agreed. "F-far too long!"

Craig pulled out his fingers and stroked his hand gently down Stan's thigh. He applied some more lube to his own member and then smiled at Stan.

"You ready?"

"Yes!" replied Stan eagerly. He closed his eyes and held Craig's shoulders again. "Oh, God, yes."

Craig positioned himself in front of Stan's entrance and held the Jock's legs either side of him. He pushed in slowly, stopping half-way in response to Stan's slightly pained gasps. With reassurance from his boyfriend that he was fine, Craig pushed the rest of the way inside. Stan groaned and his grip on Craig's shoulders increased, digging with his nails a little. He felt Craig's lips press onto his own and kissed back hungrily. When Craig removed his lips and ran them up Stan's jaw, he began thrusting.

"Oh, God, C-Craig!" called Stan fervently. "More of that!"

Craig groaned loudly at Stan's words and took up a slow, steady pace, wanting Stan to feel every inch of his movement. He fully pulled out a couple of times, and re-entered with slightly more force than the previous. Along with his slow movements, he continued kissing Stan's jaw, never wanting to leave the taste of the skin. As Stan's groans got louder and more desperate, Craig felt a rough yank on his hair, signalling another heated kiss.

Stan's kiss was bruising and frenzied. Sweat beaded on his forehead and there was a new desperation in his voice.

"Harder," he groaned, clawing at Craig's back.

"I don't want to hurt you." Craig's reply.

Stan pulled Craig into another passionate kiss. "You won't." He arched his hips up and back into Craig, groaning. "I can take it." Craig stared at the hunger in Stan's half-open eyes and felt himself involuntarily jerk harder. Stan gasped and closed his eyes in bliss. "Yes!"

Craig pulled himself up and grabbed hold of Stan's hips tighter. His body's urges took over and his thrusts became harder. He closed his eyes and groaned loudly in response to Stan. The banging of the headboard joined in with their almost constant noises when Craig found a position which allowed for maximum pounding. His hands were sweating and his grip on Stan's hips ever-increasing. He knew that any harder and he'd leave bruises, but he knew that Stan didn't care. The Jock was in the process of digging his nails harshly into Craig's back.

A sudden loud scream from Stan indicated that Craig had found his prostate. The scream sent a harsh shock down his spine, mirroring how Stan must have felt. He blindly hit it again and crashed his lips into Stan's, barely more than frantically panting into the boy's mouth and biting anywhere he could find. He felt Stan trying, but struggling to kiss back as his body started to shake.

Craig grabbed Stan's member in his hand - pushing Stan further against the headboard so he didn't lose the force of his thrusts - and started pumping again, matching his other pace. He felt Stan's legs kicking beside him and a harsh, but pleasurable tug on his hair. Stan's panted as he spoke, his words barely legible from the surrounding groaning.

"F-Fuck, C-Craig, I-I'm... Mmnn, going t-t-" He gasped as Craig rammed into his prostrate with an almost unbearable hardness. But it wasn't unbearable, it was euphoric and Stan came with a choked groan over his stomach and Craig's hand. Craig risked a few more thrusts and then pulled out, also coming over Stan's stomach. He held himself up for a few fleeting seconds and then his arms collapsed and he fell on top. Stan pulled on his hair for one final heated kiss, that turned soft in the process.

Craig rolled onto his back and panted, closing his eyes. He was sweaty and he was overheating but he was so fucking happy. He reached over to his bedside again and grabbed some tissues, wiping his hand, Stan's stomach and then his own stomach from where it had transferred. When he had finished, he threw the tissue to the floor and pulled Stan onto his chest.

Lying together in the afterglow for as long as they could, they eventually head Clyde re-enter the house. Murmuring voices downstairs signified that he must have brought Kenny. Stan looked at Craig in panic but Craig just smirked and pulled the covers over them. Clyde threw the door open.

"Come on, guys, we're-" He trailed out when he saw the clothes and various other evidence (tissues and lube) on the floor, along with Stan's blushing and Craig's smirking faces. He blushed himself. "Oh..."

Kenny peeked his head around the door and grinned. "Dammit, we missed it."

"We'll... wait outside. Hurry up." Clyde backed out of the door. Kenny laughed and winked at Craig.

"I missed the matinée but will there be an evening performance?"

Craig raised his eyebrow at Kenny. "It will be a private showing."

Kenny pouted. "Pity." He grinned perversely at Stan and then backed out of the door as well, to join Clyde in his slightly shell-shocked but happy state.

* * *

Clyde grinned and started on his fourth taco, looking down at his pants and nodding at them, as if telling them they were doing a good job of dealing with the bloat that was bound to come, and thanking them for having such an essential adjustable waist-band. Craig shook his head and sighed.

"You should be fat like you were when we were younger."

"I wasn't fat!" Clyde took another bite of his taco.

"You were big-boned?" asked Kenny, snickering. "Just like Cartman _wasn't_ fat."

"I wasn't anything!"

Craig ignored this. "It must be the amount of exercise you do now. Nothing else can explain it. You eat _way too much._"

Clyde chose not to reply to their words and instead he polished off his fourth taco. He noticed that Kenny had already eaten more than him and Stan was certainly making good progress. God, why did people always think he had a taco obsession? Just because he had special taco eating pants... And yes, he may have a t-shirt that told the world he hearted tacos. And he may have had another one with a picture of a taco on... it's not like he wore them all the time. Kevin had taken to wearing one actually, in bed. He said he liked the smell. Clyde liked the emotion that now clung to the t-shirt, like romantic and comforting love all wrapped up into something he could cuddle tight and try not to eat in the night.

Kevin never really appreciated it when he woke up with drool all over him.

Clyde argued that he had to stop being so appetizing. It didn't help that he'd been having a reoccurring dream about taco flavoured ice-cream. He was desperate to try it - if there was such a thing - but the idea also disgusted him a little bit.

Whatever the point was...

Oh, maybe he was obsessed with tacos.

Well damn.

Clyde shrugged and started on his fifth, listening to Kenny's latest girl-catching plan in amusement. He watched how Craig casually slung his arm over Stan's shoulder, and how Stan seemed to glow as he blushed from this action. They were a good-looking couple. And if Stan could convince Craig not to wear his hat, well then that was true love. Clyde wondered if Kevin could convince him to give up tacos. He visually shuddered at this horrific question and laughed at Craig's bewildered face, pushing it far from his mind.

Yes, he probably could though.

* * *

"Kevin, do you think I could ever convince you to give up Star Wars?" Clyde asked the question casually that night. He'd straight away returned the favour and had Kevin for dinner, Susan making chicken pie. As she had done so, she'd smirked at Clyde and proclaimed that everyone hated chickens, much to Megan's delight. God, chickens had become a running gag in his house. Kevin looked up from a newly purchased book of his and tilted his head.

"Why, is it one of your goals?"

"Not really."

"And you want to know it for what reason?"

Clyde shrugged. "No reason." Kevin smirked and pulled Clyde towards him, stroking his hair. Clyde sighed and settled against Kevin's chest happily.

"Is this a 'me or Star Wars' thing?" asked Kevin, amusement clear in his voice. "Because the answer should be obvious."

Clyde smiled. "It should?"

"Yeah," continued Kevin. "Star Wars is obviously better." He laughed down at Clyde's shocked face. "Joking!" He traced his fingers over Clyde's chest. "I'd throw all my merchandise out and erase the films from every device."

"That makes me very happy."

"...You're not going to make me are you?"

"Never!"

"Good, because that would be like asking you to give up basketball... or tacos."

"But I would do that!" said Clyde quickly. "I totally would."

Kevin hugged Clyde tightly and laughed again. "Good to know." He kissed the back of Clyde's hair. "You're so weird." Clyde turned around and gave him a cheeky smile, then pushed him down on the bed and kissed him softly. Kevin sighed contentedly and rested his hands on Clyde's back. After a few minutes, Clyde removed his lips and rested his head on Kevin's chest, tangling his fingers in the fabric of what Kevin was wearing.

"My t-shirt smells like you now," he muttered, yawning. _"It'sperfect."_ Kevin stroked Clyde's back and laughed lightly. "Sing me that song," continued Clyde, half-asleep. "You know... that maths equation that you sing. It always... sends me off."

"That's because you find it so boring," whispered Kevin, closing his eyes and yawning as well.

"Exactly."

"Mmmm." Kevin smiled and hugged Clyde closer. "Okay, I'll sing, if you promise not to drool on me tonight."

"...No deal." Clyde closed his eyes and smiled into Kevin's chest instead. "I'll just think of you... sitting in a taco shell instead and... Hey, did I tell you _aboutmydream?_ Taco fla-" Clyde fell asleep mid-sentence and his mindless mutterings were replaced by a light snoring, which soon soothed Kevin into joining him.


	22. Congratulations!

_A/N: Thank you everyone for making this my most followed and reviewed story - It makes me feel great! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
The time has finally come for this to end! Here is the final chapter and the epilogue should have uploaded at the same time (because I want you to read them at the same time but the second part is so much later time-wise that it can't be in the same chapter)._

* * *

Congratulations!

Kevin woke, looked down and smiled. He knew that Clyde would never know of him smiling at such a thing, and when his boyfriend awoke he would act cross about it, but Kevin secretly loved it when Clyde slept open-mouthed, drooling on him. It meant Clyde was having very happy dreams.

He stroked Clyde's head and looked at the time on his bedside alarm clock - seven-thirty. He knew Clyde would have to get up for church soon, but they had a little longer. He slipped out of bed, pulled on Clyde's robe - because he was only wearing boxers on his lower half - and decided to make breakfast.

Downstairs, he narrowly avoiding having his ankles bitten by the cat, who hated him and always would. He knew she was definitely going to utilise his absence from the bed to curl up next to Clyde. He frowned at the cat and threatened to feed her to his mom if she didn't start behaving. He laughed at his own racist joke and walked into the kitchen. Susan was already up and dressed in her church clothes, doing what appeared to be paperwork. She smiled at Kevin.

"Good morning, love."

"Morning."

"I saw your mom yesterday at the store; she spoke to me." Kevin's eyes opened wide and he stared at Susan in shock, immediately worrying that his mom had offended her. Often the things she said came out offensive, even if she didn't mean it like that.

"Was she okay with you?"

"She was more than okay. She invited us over for dinner tonight."

"She what?!" Kevin gasped. "That's quite... wow. Mom almost never has guests over." She wasn't big on entertaining and having others judging her abilities, as outstanding as her cooking was. Like herself, she believed that everyone would immediately pick out the negative points, while leaving their praise and positive feelings buried inside.

"She wants Clyde to come as well, so we can all have a meal together for the first time."

"And did you accept?"

"Yes. Is that alright with you, love? I know how your mom can be..."

Kevin bit his lip and nodded. "It's fine with me. She's really trying at the moment. It... It could be good."

Susan smiled. "I'm sure it will be." She stood up and brushed her fringe out her eyes. "Now, what can I get you."

"Oh no! It's fine!" chimed Kevin. "You're busy doing work. I'm happy to make breakfast. Clyde's still sleeping and I know food is one of his favourite things to wake up to." He smiled at Susan, who was glancing back at her papers. He was amazed sometimes how calm she stayed. Even though she always had too much work, she never acted like it was a problem. She could spend a whole day with the family and still get it done for the next day. Kevin had no idea how but he thought she was marvellous.

"I do need to get these done." She sat down again and picked up her pen. Kevin nodded and fetched the frying pan from its place in the cupboard, deciding to make eggs. It was an accepted fact in the house that Kevin knew where all the cooking implements were - he'd made dinner for Clyde more than enough times... or breakfast... or lunch... or any meal really that wasn't from a fast-food joint. He loved this fact. It made him happy to be such an important part of Clyde and his love of food, because if you didn't get an enjoyment from food, you wouldn't survive with Clyde Donovan very long.

Kevin heard a moaning voice to suggest that maybe his boyfriend wasn't sleeping after all.

"Kevinnn," Clyde whined as he walked down the stairs and trundled lazily into the kitchen. He had neglected to put anything more on his bottom half than boxers, but was wearing an old t-shirt. "I woke up on my own!" He stuck his bottom lip out and pulled on Kevin's waist. Kevin turned around and gave him a hug before flicking his bottom lip.

"You lived."

"That's not the point!"

"I'm making you breakfast."

"Well..." Clyde looked at the eggs in the pan hungrily. "Okay, I forgive you." He kissed Kevin's head and sat down at the kitchen table, turning to Susan. "Good morning."

She sighed. "Clyde, aren't you going to offer to make the eggs since Kevin's _your_ guest?" Clyde laughed at the thought and Kevin turned around quickly, raising his eyebrow.

"Do you really think that's wise?"

She blinked and then shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." She patted Clyde's back. "Just sit there and keep very still."

Clyde nodded. "That's probably best."

"Actually, now you're here, there's something your father and I need to tell you." She turned her head to the living room door and called his name. After no reply she called louder and then waited. Roger appeared in the doorway, half-dressed in his church clothes. His pants were on and his shirt buttoned, but untucked and he seemed engaged in a battle with his tie.

"Yes, love?" Roger growled at his wonky knot. "This is what happens when you spend a lifetime wearing clip-ons!" She laughed and stood up to fix it, smiling lovingly. He sighed and let her.

"I was just saying that we have something to tell Clyde, preferably before we force Megan up?"

"Ah, yes." He nodded. "Tell Clyde first to see what he thinks." Roger turned to look at his son.

"What is it?" asked Clyde, looking between the two of them, and at the eggs in the pan. A possibility entered his mind and he smiled because it was something that would make him very happy. Kevin continued cooking the eggs and listened quietly, though he could see in Susan's face that it was meant for him to hear as well. Roger smiled.

"I asked Susan to marry me."

Yes, it was exactly what Clyde was expecting and had expected for a while. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around his father, hugging him tightly. He let go after a few seconds and did the same to Susan, grinning manically.

"Can we take it that you approve?" asked his dad with an amused voice.

"YES YES YES!" Clyde jumped excitedly. "I've been waiting for this moment! I knew it would happen! Oh my God, it happened!" He stopped jumping and frowned at Susan's hand. "Where's the ring!?"

"Ah!" exclaimed Clyde's dad, reaching in his trouser pocket and pulling out a small black box. "Obviously we didn't want you to see it before we told you." He opened the box and carefully removed the diamond ring. The ring was beautiful, tasteful with a small clear diamond inside. He showed it to Clyde and Kevin, who marvelled at its beauty, and then placed it gently on Susan's finger with a kiss. "I love you."

Just as Clyde was planning on waking her, Megan appeared in the doorway and sniffed the eggs. "Mmmm." She looked around at them all and noticed Clyde's face. She sighed. "Why are you crying so early in the morning?" She flicked her eyes to her dad and Susan and then eventually down to the ring. Her eyes went wide in an expression similar to seeing a ghost and having it hand you a million dollars - shock. Her mouth fell open and she stared in silence.

Roger spoke softly. "Susan and I are engaged."

Megan burst into tears and threw herself at them. "A proper family! I have a proper family!" Susan had of course cried then... The whole family had cried. If not for it being so early in the morning and the family having to be at church very soon, they would have been uncorking champagne.

Clyde wiped a tear from his eye. "This day is perfect."

"Well..." Kevin said hesitantly.

"What?"

"Your family's coming over to mine for dinner." He smiled awkwardly. "If there's one person who can ruin a perfect day, it's my mom."

Clyde took a deep breath. "That's certainly... an interesting development."

"Bring the cat," replied Kevin. "We can eat her." He smirked and handed Clyde a plate of eggs. "Enjoy..."

* * *

That evening, Clyde and Kevin sat on Kevin's bed, facing each other and preparing themselves for the hopefully lovely evening they were about to enjoy. Kevin fastened the button on Clyde's left sleeve and smiled. Clyde smiled back and remembered a message he'd been meaning to deliver.

"Megan isn't coming. She's gone over to Karen's."

"She'd rather put up with Kenny's parents than mine?" Kevin chuckled. Clyde shook his head and laughed too, massaging his hands over Kevin's shoulders and feeling this was doing a good job when Kevin closed his eyes and groaned slightly.

"She's just being Megan. It's what she does best."

"...Can't argue with that!" Kevin made another pleased noise as Clyde dug his hands deeper. He pulled on Clyde's shirt, fumbling for the buttons. Clyde laughed lightly.

"My parents will be here any minute. Stop making me all scruffy; you just sorted me out!"

"... I know." Kevin slipped his hand around Clyde's back instead, pulling him closer with a soft sigh. "But that feels good." He ran his hands up Clyde's back. Clyde dropped his hands from Kevin's shoulders to his waist, kissing him slowly as he did so. Kevin kissed back, remaining silent and revelling in the moment until Clyde withdrew his lips spoke again.

"Hey, babe." Kevin could detect the worry in Clyde's tone. He drew his head back and stroked Clyde's face with his thumb.

"Yes?"

"I can't help but feeling slightly guilty. I've been feeling it all day." Clyde sighed and looked into Kevin's bright eyes. "You don't think... You don't think that if my mom looks down on us she'll think I'm replacing her?" He bit his lip. "That's not what I'm doing." He brought a hand up to his head as the expected pain pierced through it. Kevin's hands immediately found their way there as well, and began rubbing.

"No. I don't think she'd think that." He looked into Clyde's slightly sad eyes honestly. "I think that she'll be glad Roger has found someone who makes him happy again, and that _you_ have gained a different type of mother figure. Not a replacement, but someone important to you nonetheless."

"You're right." Clyde sighed and nodded.

"And she'd be so proud at how you've turned out. She'd only want what's best for you, and she'd see how having Susan helps."

Clyde smiled, feeling his headache melt away under Kevin's hands and words. "Yeah?" He leant close to Kevin and kissed him softly once more. He knew all that. He'd just wanted to hear it spoken simply, not twisted around in his head until it held a different meaning. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kevin grinned into another kiss and ran his fingers through Clyde's hair. "And I'd show you if we had time." He satisfied himself instead by kissing up and along Clyde's jaw, until the doorbell rang. They both straightened their shirts and Clyde made a quick prayer for everything to go well. He concluded later that night that obviously somebody had listened.

* * *

Kevin's mom was a very observant lady, from the moment she opened the door and took in Susan's appearance, she saw it. Grabbing Susan's hand and forcefully pulling it towards her - so much that Susan had to stumble forward with it - she exclaimed, "You're engaged! Congratulations." She nodded her head at Roger. "Very lovely ring. Good man."

"Thank you," said Susan, smiling and slowly drawing her hand back. "We've only just made the news public. It's very exciting." She grinned down at her ring again. Clyde smiled at her and also looked at the ring again - it really was a beautiful diamond. He had to appreciate such fine jewellery.

Kevin's dad shook Clyde's dad's hand. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," replied Roger. "And thank you for inviting us over."

"We are very honoured to have guests." Mr Stoley smiled and led them into the living room. "My wife loves cooking." She made a noise of agreement, still gazing over Susan's ring and demanding to know every detail.

Kevin looked at Clyde as much to say, "This is going to be a very interesting night." However, regardless of prejudgement, it went surprisingly well. There was no yelling - save for the dads having a 'heated discussion' about the football results, when they both realised they'd supported the opposing teams. Kevin didn't like to think about who'd won in terms of the _actual_ football results because they'd both explained and excused the various points, judging the true score in a very different way.

As they were finishing their main courses and Kevin was drifting between listening to the conversation and having private words with Clyde, Susan said something that regained his interest. She paid a compliment about him to his mother about how polite and considerate he was and how he made a brilliant boyfriend for Clyde. Kevin smiled and bit his lip, looking to his mom for her reply. She smiled proudly.

"Yes, Kevin is a great boy. Very smart. He'll go far, just you watch."

"I'm sure he will!" replied Susan.

Mrs Stoley nodded. "He'll go far... in anything he wants to do. If he doesn't want to be a doctor then that's fine." She linked eyes with Kevin. "I'm proud of you and any way you chose to live your life, because you are a kind and peaceful boy with great passion for the things you love. That passion makes up for if the things you love are a bit-" she flicked her eyes to Clyde, "-unusual."

Kevin shared a mutual smile with his mom for a few silent moments. "Thank you."

She nodded and turned away. "So, Susan, you're a doctor. You must be very clever, I like that..." Kevin fazed out of listening and grinned at Clyde. Clyde grinned back and squeezed his hand under the table.

"This is all so amazing," whispered Kevin.

"Yeah. I guess all we needed was to have faith that things would get better. There was a lot standing in Frodo's way to destroy the ring, but if he could do that, then of course you could wait for your mom to come around."

Kevin laughed. "And Frodo managed to overcome all his obstacles, but only with the help of Sam. Without Sam, he'd have died countless times." He stroked Clyde's hair. Clyde smiled knowingly.

"Yeah. Sam's pretty awesome."

"He's the best."

"I'm sure, if he were here right now, he'd like to know what's for dessert?" Clyde blinked innocently.

"Cheesecake."

"He told me that was one of his favourites!"

"Frodo knows." Kevin grinned and tuned back into the other conversation, which had turned to his father's last trip to China. He felt Clyde's hand creep to his thigh but ignored it, knowing that his boyfriend would just have to be patient for his _real_ dessert. He smirked.


	23. Epilogue

_A/N: I haven't managed to individually thank all my reviewers and I want to do it now._

_So thank you:_

**Marmite12, ahoysydney, bagua, pandaxpandas, Southparkfreak101, minimintychip, Monthadog, Anonymous, Anon (I'm aware this may be more than one person so thank you to any anonymous people), LilyLackLuster, NearTheEnd, Alice, TrioF, spamano-lover, omgno, UndoneChaos, The Peanut Butter, SH, Rose Kagalimes, Robin, Donkerblauw Fluweel, CreekingAwesome, Geo, roxnsox1, Style Marshlovski, DonGiovanni'sGhost, ScaryBones, daniiphantom, MHEMHTT, MaddoxTheInvicible, liongirl21, Feta-fingers32, TamiLove, AwesomeSpellsPrussia & Wolfheart4.  
**

_If I've missed anyone out I'm going to Tweek-style freak out. _

_That is all._

* * *

Epilogue 

Summer in South Park: that rare time when the snow melted and the weather reached a fairly decent temperature. Baseball season had finally started, allowing Clyde and Stan to compete in a sport together, rather than debating the better of the other two. The sport teams were a strange subject. Everything changed when the captain of the football team came out as openly gay as well. It had been a bold but liberating move for Stan to make. He'd expected the violence Clyde received, but he got none. Both of the school team captains - supposedly the most manly tough lady-killers around - were gay. The school had to rethink itself, unless they wanted their sports teams to start suffering. Things were changing and Stan Marsh's bravery helped the problem dramatically. The football team was everything to the school; they couldn't afford for it to suffer on prejudices.

Anyone who did oppose found themselves outnumbered and ignored. If they had a problem in the locker-rooms, they found themselves changing elsewhere. The ones left had grown comfortable and realised that Clyde and Stan weren't just there to perv on them.

Well, not all the time...

"Token, Stan's checking out your ass." Clyde grinned at Stan, who gasped in mock outrage. It was the last minutes before they were expected on the field for their first official game of the season.

"I am not!" But to contradict himself he let his jaw hang open and continued staring down at Token's backside. Token glanced over his shoulder and laughed. He stood still for a few seconds and then pulled his pants on.

"Okay, time's up."

"Awww man," Stan pretended to whine. "I hadn't even got around to feeling it."

"You can look but this is a 'hands off' area." Token waved his hand behind him for emphasis. "It does not belong to you."

"Can I have it?" asked Clyde.

"God, what am I? A gay magnet? No, you can't." Token pushed them both lightly on their shoulders. "I know it's hard to hear but you can't fuck every ass you see." Clyde gasped and looked at Stan with a shocked grin.

"Were you aware of this?!"

"I was not!" replied Stan. He put a hand to his head. "It's very distressing."

"How will we sleep at night?!"

Stan smirked. "With our boyfriends!" He put up his arm for a high-five. Clyde grinned and smacked it, laughing.

"Hell yeah."

Token smacked his lips and stared at them. "...You done? Because we need to get out there." Stan laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, dude, lead the way." He grinned perversely as Token passed him, and of course slapped him hard on the ass. "Now I am so ready to win."

As the players took to the field, perverted conversation begun with their boyfriend's in the stands, because there was something about the uniform that just got them interested. Craig sat with Kevin, feet up on the seats in front of them, eating hot dogs and grinning happily. On the field below, Clyde and Stan were glowing in their white outfits.

"Clyde has such an amazing ass," commented Kevin, already having mentioned how attractive he looked and starting a mini war with Craig.

"Okay, I'll give you that, but look at Stan's arms." Craig watched how is boyfriend held the bat and practised a few swings. "Perfect. Toned but not too big."

"Granted, but look at Clyde's chest." Kevin could see the outline and was looking forward to when it would cling closer to Clyde's body with sweat.

"Stan's legs."

"Clyde's hair."

"Stan's eyes."

"_Clyde's_ eyes."

Kenny grinned and plonked down beside them. "Kenny's dick." He laughed as Craig punched him. "Okay, okay, sorry. What were we talking about?"

"Stan's shoulders."

"Clyde's smile."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "You both sound like chicks." He put his feet up on the chair in front. "What about Clyde's ass... or Stan's legs?" This earned another smack from Craig.

"We've already mentioned those. I do love Stan's legs _a lot_."

"I bet you love having them wrapped around you," offered Kenny with a perverted smirk. Craig sighed but nodded. Kenny looked at Kevin. "And I bet you love feeling Clyde's ass."

"Oh, stop now," replied Kevin, rolling his eyes. "Obviously that's true." He stared down at the field in delight to see Clyde had his back turned to their stand, stretching and limbering up. His eyes perversely trailed over the toned, round shape that was all his. "It's just so perfect."

In the family aspects of their lives, everything was going well. Kevin's family had been showing their support and even attempting to pay him more attention. Simple things, like his mom asking him how his day was going, or the latest about him and Clyde, was very appreciated. There never was anything interesting to say about him and Clyde. They'd found themselves similar to Craig, taking enjoyment in everything being nice and boring.

It had been a short engagement, only lasting two months and the day had finally arrived for Susan to become Mrs Donovan. Clyde and Megan had once again given their complete blessing, more excited than anything else, to have a step-mom as good as she. Suits and dresses were bought and a small venue booked, all that was left was for Susan to walk down the aisle and take her place firmly in the centre of the Donovan family.

As best man, Clyde stood proudly beside his dad. Clyde knew he looked good in his suit, Kevin had said as much the first time he tried it on. It hadn't stayed on for very long that time because Kevin had taken great pleasure in removing it.

The reception was friendly and peaceful, though some faster-paced songs had led to Kevin's dad doing some particularly embarrassing dance moves that Kevin did not know he was capable of (and by the look on her face neither did his mom). Kevin had tried to get Clyde on the dance floor during these songs but he had not succeeded. He did manage at one point though, when the music changed.

Kevin wrapped his arms around Clyde's waist and leaned in, seductively lowering his voice and gently swaying to the slower music, very gradually pulling Clyde onto the dance floor. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Clyde leaned forward as well, placing his hands around Kevin's back. "What?" he whispered.

"I think the best man in hot." Kevin bit his lip. "I'd ask him to dance but I'm too shy."

Clyde looked around playfully, as if searching. "That guy's a dumbass. Don't dance with him. He has _at least_ two left feet, probably more."

"That's not true..."

"Oh, it is, Kevin." Clyde blushed and glanced around them. "It is."

"Well, I happen to think that he's the most amazing guy on the planet and anything he does will be brilliant."

"Well, you _can't _dance with him."

Kevin pressed his head to Clyde's, swaying and slowly spinning in the centre of the dance floor. "Too late, I already am."

They continued their perfectly even dance, eyes closed, getting lost in the music as the wedding guests looked over them and smiled. It was clear that they were only beginning to taste their individual stories - a whole life for everything to change. For either boy it would prove impossible to imagine life apart, so they didn't. In that moment their stories were linked, they were together and everything was perfect.


End file.
